Chemistry of a Car Crash
by JamesPotterwasntaseeker
Summary: Hermione has lost her memory. When she discovers that she's married to Draco Malfoy she thinks it's a ploy he created himself. Will Draco be able to get her memory back or will he get her to fall in love with him all over again?
1. You Don't Fool Me

**Author's note:** It's funny when I thought I was done with chapter stories, I surprise myself and got enough creativity to write more. :) Anyways, how I plan to work this fic out is have a chapter from Hermione's POV and then Draco's POV. Or I just may put them in the same chapter. We'll see how it goes. Also I'm used to working in 3rd person, so bare with me.

**Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own anything. I merely borrow characters and twist them into random plots.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: <strong>

**You Don't Fool Me**

_Hermione's POV_**  
><strong>

I opened my eyes slowly. Despite how groggy I felt I took in my surroundings. The walls were a dark grey with a white boarder to accent it. As I opened my eyes more, I discovered just how spacious the room truly was. The furniture was mahogany and expensive. All-in-all, it was a gorgeous room.

But the thing that was really nagging me the most was that I couldn't recall where I was. This room was new to me. Where was I?

Just as I asked myself that question, the large wooden double doors opened. I held my breath as I watched the doors. Had I been kidnapped? But if I had why was I in such an ostentatious bedroom? I quickly looked to my left and saw my wand sitting on the side table. I grabbed it and firmly gripped it in my right hand under the comforter.

I can't be a prisoner if I have my wand. Then what was going on? If I can't remember where I am, I couldn't have come willingly, could I? As I thought about this, the doors had finally opened and revealed Draco Malfoy carrying a tray. I raised an eyebrow at this.

"Good, you're up. You realize you're a bear when I try to wake you up, don't you?" He asked with a smile as he continued to walk towards me.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. I was in Draco Malfoy's house, in his bedroom no less. Did anyone know I was here with _him_? This couldn't be happening.

"Well I brought you breakfast," he said setting the tray upon my legs.

I looked down at the tray. The food looked delicious, but should I trust him? Why am I even considering this? Why am I trying not to escape? For all I know he could have drugged me or stupefied me last night and then oblivated me. I gripped my wand quickly for reassurance.

"Hermione? Are you ok, love? Is this just a side effect or something? Or are you mad at me for something?" He asked as his blond eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Side effect? Of what exactly! What drug did you slip me? Or did you stupefy me? Why would you want to kidnap me, Malfoy?" I said in a rush as I quickly moved the tray and stood up.

Draco held up his hands to me in surrender.

"Hermione, love, what's wrong? Are your hormones going nuts again? Why do you think I kidnapped you?" He asked taking a few steps back.

"Do you think I'm daft, Malfoy? You and I both know why you would kidnap me. Stop it with the pet names, they won't help in this situation! And what the bloody hell are you talking about my hormones for? That is _none_ of your business!" I said pointing my wand at him.

"Hermione, call down please. And I believe your hormones are quite my business considering you are carrying my child," he said slowly walking towards me.

I'm carrying his _what_! This has to be some sick joke. I have to be dreaming. Or he-he...no, he couldn't have done that.

"You raped me! How long have I been here, Malfoy? Was this part of your sick joke? To rape me, get me pregnant and ruin my life!" I say as I feel tears escaping my eyes.

"Hermione, how could you say something like _that_? I would _never_ rape you. I love you. You said you were ready for this," he whispered.

"Don't fucking lie to me, Malfoy. You don't love me. Is that how you did it, a love potion? You sick, disgusting ferret! Ready for _this_, this supposed baby? Why would I be _ready _to do that with the likes of _you_? You hate me, I hate you. It's simple," I said as I took a step towards him.

"What are you talking about? We've been married for two years, Hermione. Of course I love you. You love me too. What is wrong with you?" Draco asked as he stood his ground.

"_Nothing_ is wrong with me! Now, I'm leaving. I'm going to figure this all out. I-I can't have this baby, if you are telling the truth," I said walking towards the door still pointing my wand at him.

"Don't say that. You act like you don't know me anymore! You act as if you don't love me!"

"I _don't_ love you. Why would I love you? We've been enemies for years. I love Ron. I'm with him. _This_," I gestured to my stomach, "is sick. And you will pay for this."

I quickly turn and run as quickly as I could to a fireplace. As soon as I reach one, I grab the powder and say The Burrow. Before I leave, I see Draco finally running into the room, his face pale and broken. Before I could analyze his face any more, I was whisked away by the flames.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There you have it, the first chapter! Next chapter will be from Draco's POV like I said. I don't think I'm going to make it word for word, so it won't be _too_ repetitive.

Reviews would be fantastic.


	2. Sweet, Sweet Heartkiller

**Author's note: **Hello! Second chapter. I'm going to try to write as many chapters as I can so I can update faster. hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that JKR has written about, but I simply _borrow_ those characters and twist them into random plots.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

**Sweet, Sweet Heartkiller**

_Draco's POV_

I woke early and discovered Hermione to still be asleep. She was beautiful even in her sleep. Sometimes I caught myself staring at her at the oddest times. I couldn't help it though. I still couldn't believe that she's mine. She chose me over Weasley.

I got up as quietly as I could and headed downstairs. The house elves greeted me as I made my way to the kitchen.

"Good morning Master Draco," Appleton said to me as I sat down at the table.

"Good morning Appleton," I replied with a smile.

"Does Master want a cup of tea?"

"That would be nice, thank you."

The elf brought me my cup of tea and I sat there sipping at it as I read the paper.

My morning routine had changed since Hermione became pregnant. She slept in a few hours later than she usually did, but I didn't mind. I just wanted her and our baby to be healthy.

"Appleton?" I called for the elf.

I heard a crack. "Yes Master Draco?"

"Could you cook breakfast for Hermione?" I asked looking at the tiny creature in front of me.

Hermione fought me on having house elves, but soon learned it was futile once she learned they were treated well and didn't want to leave.

"Of course, Master. Anything for Mistress Hermione and the baby," he replied with a bow.

I smiled at him as he went to work.

Minutes later, the elf set the food on a tray and I headed up the stairs with it. I hoped she would already be awake. I hated to wake her up simply because it was quite the spectacle. She never was like this before she became pregnant. She was either up before me or would wake up easily enough. Now, it was a different story. I had to shake her awake and when she did manage to get up, she would glare at me most of the morning.

As I opened the doors, I noticed she was sitting up in bed looking around. I smiled as I walked into the room.

"Good, you're up. You realize you're a bear when I try to wake you up, don't you?" I asked with a smirk as I continued to walk towards her.

She ignored my statement and I openly wanted to laugh, but knew better not to. Last time I laughed at her about something trivial she almost hexed my bits off. Never again.

"Well I brought you breakfast," I continued as I set the tray upon her outstretched legs.

She looked down at the tray of food and I waited for her usual complaints, but they didn't come. She simply stared at the food like it was going to kill her if she took a bite. What was wrong with her today?

"Hermione? Are you ok, love? Is this just a side effect or something? Or are you mad at me?" I asked anxiously.

"Side effect of what exactly? What drug did you slip me? Or did you stupefy me? Why would you want to kidnap me, Malfoy?" She inquired in a harsh tone as she quickly moved the tray and stood up.

I was taken aback. Her mood swings were terrible, but they were never this bad. Something had to be wrong.

"Hermione, love, what's wrong? Are your hormones going nuts again? Why do you think I kidnapped you?" I inquired as I took a few steps back. I knew better than to be at the end of her wand or her fists.

And why did she think I kidnapped her? She had to be joking, but I was wrong.

"Do you think I'm daft, Malfoy? You and I both know why you would kidnap me. Stop it with the pet names, they won't help in this situation! And what the bloody hell are you talking about my hormones for? That is none of _your_ business!" She affirmed pointing her wand at me.

She was acting ridiculous. Of course her hormones were kind of my business since she was carrying my child and I told her this as well.

Her large eyes grew a little wider at this news. It was like she had no idea that she was pregnant.

"You raped me! How long have I been here, Malfoy? Was this part of your sick joke? To rape me, get me pregnant and _ruin_ my life!" She moaned as tears started to cascade down her cheeks.

I wanted to walk over to her and wipe them away, but I wasn't sure of what she would do to me if I did. I felt helpless. And how could she accuse me of raping her? Something really wasn't right here. Something had to be wrong with her to think that I would do that to her.

I couldn't believe what she was saying. I felt a lump in my throat.

"Hermione, how could you say something like that? I would never rape you. I love you! You said you were ready for this," I whispered. That was all I could get out. I felt my world collapsing around me.

"Don't fucking lie to me, Malfoy. You don't love me. Is that how you did it, a love potion? You sick, disgusting ferret! Ready for this, this supposed baby? Why would I be ready to do that with the likes of you? You hate me, I hate you. It's simple," She replied vehemently as she took another step towards me.

"What are you talking about? We've been married for two years, Hermione. Of course I love you! You love me too. What is wrong with you?" I asked as I stood there. I couldn't let her leave, not like this.

"Nothing is wrong with me! Now, I'm leaving. I'm going to figure this all out. I-I can't have this baby, if you are telling the truth," She said edging towards the door still pointing her wand at me.

"Don't say that! You act like you don't know me anymore! You act as if you don't love me!"

She can't do this. She can't-no I don't want to think about that. She couldn't get rid of this baby. I needed help and fast.

"I _don't_ love you. Why would I love you? We've been enemies for years. I love Ron. I'm with him. _This_," she gestured to my stomach, "is sick. And you will pay for this."

My insides felt like ice. She thought she was still with Ron. She said she loved him. She couldn't. I realized that her memory had to be altered or parts were missing. Someone must have oblivated her. Before I knew it, she was running down the hallway. I took off after her as she darted into the den. By the time I got there, she was already in the fireplace and was whirling out of sight. The last thing I saw was her looking at me with contempt and hatred.

As much as I hated to admit this, I needed to go see Potter. This was over my own head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ok it was kind of word for word, but it was kind of hard not to. I did add a bunch of what Draco was thinking. So tell me what you think or if you like the story formatted this way or not!

Cheers!


	3. So Here We Are

**Author's note: **Allo! Thanks for Sapphire1031 for suggesting I put the povs together. That means longer chapters for you guys :))

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that JKR has written about, but I simply _borrow_ those characters and twist them into random plots.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three:<br>**

****So Here We Are**  
><strong>

_Hermione's POV_

I walked out of the fireplace slowly. I looked around the small den and didn't see nor hear anyone.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I called out.

"Hermione dear is that you?" I heard Molly call from a floor up.

"Yes, it's me Mrs. Weasley," I answered.

I heard her come down the steps. She immediately engulfed me in a hug.

"Good to see you, dear," she said as she gave me a sincere smile.

"I'm glad to be here. Is Ron here by any chance?"

"Yes, I was about to wake him."

"I'll do it if you want," I offered.

"Sure dear, if you don't mind," she said giving me another smile.

I returned the smile and headed up the stairs.

Even though everyone had moved out, Ron still kept his room in the attic. I slowly opened the door and saw Ron's lanky form sprawled out on his bed. I smiled to myself and crossed the disastrous room.

I leaned over him and gently shook him.

"Ron, time to wake up," I said firmly.

"No, not now," he answered lolling his head around.

"Ron, wake up!" I repeated with a laugh.

"Hermione, is that you?" He asked cracking one blue eye open.

"Yes, it's me."

He opened the other eye and slowly sat up.

"What are you doing here?" He asked groggily.

"What a great way to greet your girlfriend," I said as I put my hands on my hips.

"Girlfriend? Mione, we broke up over two and a half years ago," Ron said rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

I laugh. "Right and I'm carrying Draco Malfoy's child. I just escaped from his house, you know."

"Hermione, you're married to the bloke _and_ you're carrying his child. I mean, I'm grateful that you think we're still together and I would like to know what kind of medicine you're on, but sadly it's not true," he said gently as if he was talking to a child.

I narrow my eyes at him. "Don't tell me you're on _his_ side. Does he have you under the Imperio curse?"

"Hermione are you feeling all right? You haven't bumped your head or anything, have you?"

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you," I scoffed at him.

Ron gave me another long look and then stood up.

"Maybe we should go see Harry. He's better at this sort of thing."

"What _sort_ of thing are you implying? Are you saying I'm mental?" I demanded raising my voice in anger.

"No, I'm not saying you're mental Hermione. Now, come on," he said grabbing my arm gently and toeing me along.

He grabbed some Floo Powder and called out Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. When he successfully flooed, I did the same.

* * *

><p>When I arrived, I saw that Harry was sitting in the kitchen with not only Ron, but also Draco.<p>

How had he gotten here before I did? Was Ron _and_ Harry in cahoots with him? Could I never escape him? This was becoming one big nightmare.

I stood stiffly in the doorway.

"Hey Hermione. Why don't you sit down," Harry said gently.

I was beginning to resent this new-found tone everyone seemed to be using with me. It made me feel like I was a small child about to get lectured by a parent. I wasn't mental. I knew what I knew and nothing they told me would change my mind. If anything, they may be the mental ones.

I reluctantly sat down at the long table, away from all three of them. I crossed my arms and glared.

Harry ran a hand through his hair as he often did when he was nervous.

"So, Hermione why don't you tell me what's going on," he said looking down the table at me.

This felt more like a counseling session more so than friends, well two friends and a prick, trying to talk things out.

I cleared my throat. "Well, I wake up in Malfoy's bed this morning. I have no idea how I got there or when. The bastard was basically playing house with me. He brought my breakfast and was being all lovey dovey. He said we've been married for _two years_. He even said that I was pregnant. No way in hell I would let _him_ touch me willingly. He had to have raped me. And where have you two been? Why haven't you been worried about me? Why haven't you rescued me from him?" I asked slamming a fist down on the table causing them to jump.

"Hermione calm down. I'll explain everything right now, ok?" Harry claimed.

I nodded for him to continue.

"Ok, well you _are_ married to Draco. Before you interrupt, let me explain everything. What he said is true, you two have been married for two years, just as he said and you are pregnant. He didn't rape you. You just told me, Gin, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys two weeks ago. And we didn't come to 'rescue' you because you seem to like this git and therefore we had no reason to," he finished with a sigh.

Draco gave him a quick glare before he looked back down the table at me.

"Then why can't I remember these so-called joyous occasions? The last thing I can remember is Ron and I being together. That's all. Nothing about Draco and I even being friends nonetheless a married couple," I uttered softly.

"Well, I feel someway, somehow you've lost part of your memory. And we need to find out how," Harry said rubbing his face.

"B-but why? Who would do that? If my life was going well, why would someone want to do that to me? And on top of that _if_ I'm pregnant. This is horrible," I stated as I felt a sob at the back of my throat.

I heard a chair scrape the floor and someone walk towards me. I then felt a hand on my arm in a comforting manner. I looked up and saw Harry's green eyes gently looking down at me.

"Hermione, we'll get your memory back. I promise," he promised tenderly.

I nodded and hugged his torso. I hoped he was right.

* * *

><p><em>Draco's POV<em>

I quickly got dressed and Flooed to Potter's house.

"Potter? Are you home?" I called.

I heard wailing coming from the hallway that ceased quickly. Harry appeared moments later.

"Sorry about that. Mrs. Black's portrait is a right bitch if you make a lot of noise," he said gesturing to sit at the table.

"Sorry about that," I conveyed as I sat down at the table.

"So what do I owe this visit?" Potter asked placing his arms on the table and folding them.

"I know this will come to you as a shock, but I didn't know who else to turn to," I declared starting to panic all over again.

"Malfoy, you should know how to handle Hermione by now," Harry said with a small smirk.

"Potter, we don't have time for your stupid fucking assumptions!" I yelled as I slammed my fists on the table.

Harry stared at me owlishly. I suppose I have his attention now.

"Now that I have your attention, yes it's about Hermione. Pot-Harry I think she lost her memory. This morning after she woke she started ranting and raving that she didn't love me and that I had raped her. She also said that she was still with Weasley. I immediately knew something was terribly wrong. And like I said, I didn't know who else to go to that knows her so well. I knew she would either come here to you or to Weasley. I'm hoping she didn't do the latter," I said with a ragged sigh.

Harry sat there and looked at me for awhile. Why wasn't this prat saying anything?

"H-how could that happen? She was fine yesterday, wasn't she?" He asked as his voice quivered.

"She was fine for the most part. She acted a bit wonky, but I chalked it up to her being pregnant," I shrugged.

Harry got up and started pacing frantically.

"First, we need to find her. Second, we have to figure out how this happened," he said stopping his pacing and leaning over the table.

"Well, I could have come up with that," I snarled at him.

"Of course! I was just trying to talk this all out for my benefit. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around this, Draco," he said training his green eyes on me.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'm just worried and panicked. I just don't know what to do," I said defeated.

"I know you are. And it's ok. We'll figure this out. We'll bring her back. I promise," he affirmed sitting back down.

Just as he sat down, the floo lit up and out stepped Weasley. Great. If she wasn't with him then where was she? I felt the death grip panic had on my heart start up once again. But moments later, the floo lit up again and out stepped Hermione. Relief washed over me in waves.

I already saw her distrust in the situation. She looked at the three of us around the table and stood there, rigid. I wanted to walk over to her and hug her, but I knew I couldn't. She wouldn't let me. It made my heart ached.

"Hey Hermione. Why don't you sit down," Harry said to her slowly.

She stared at him for a moment, disgust clearly playing on her features. If I knew Hermione like I thought I did, I knew she wasn't taking too kindly to his patronizing tone. After a few agonizing minutes, she sat down away from us.

Harry looked nervously from me to Weasley and lastly to Hermione.

"So, Hermione why don't you tell me what's going on," he said.

Hermione gave him another look before she cleared her throat and proceeded to tell Harry the situation. The whole time she told him her side of the story I couldn't help but squirm a bit in my seat. Everything she thought made me feel worse than I already did. When she slammed her fists down on the table in anger, I couldn't help but jump as the noise brought me back to reality.

"Hermione calm down. I'll explain everything right now, ok?" Harry explained airily.

Surprisingly Hermione let him explain.

"Ok, well you _are_ married to Draco. Before you interrupt, let me explain everything. What he said is true, you two have been married for two years and you are pregnant. He didn't rape you. You just told me, Gin, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys two weeks ago. And we didn't come to 'rescue' you because you seem to like this git and therefore we had no reason to," he finished with a sigh as if he was tired already.

I gave him a glare. Calling me a git wasn't helping the situation.

"Then why can't I remember these so-called joyous occasions? The last thing I can remember is Ron and I being together. That's all. Nothing about Draco and I even being friends nonetheless a married couple," She conveyed. It sounded like she was going to cry at any second. It broke my heart to watch her like that especially knowing I couldn't go comfort her.

"Well, I feel someway, somehow you've lost part of your memory. And we need to find out how," Harry said rubbing his face.

"B-but why? Who would do that? If my life was going well, why would someone want to do that to me? And on top of that _if_ I'm pregnant. This is horrible," She said as I heard a sob at the back of her throat.

When Harry got up from his chair and walked over to her I felt a fire ignite in my chest. I felt jealous. I wanted to comfort _my_ wife, not him. But I couldn't. She wouldn't let me. She didn't want anything to do with me. She thought we still hated each other.

I felt more determined than ever to get her back. I needed her back. I couldn't live without her. She may be sitting right in front of me, but she didn't remember all of the time we spent together. I will either get her to fall back in love with me or I'll somehow get her memory back. Even if it kills me.


	4. As the Doctor Talks

**Author's Note: **Now the chapters won't be _AS _repetitive. With Draco's POV I'll mainly focus on what's going through his head versus the conversation. There will be some still, just so you know where his thoughts coincide with the story. :) Ok, I couldn't help it! I wanted to publish another chapter. **  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that JKR has written about, but I simply _borrow_ those characters and twist them into random plots.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four:<strong>

**As the Doctor Talks  
><strong>

_Hermione's POV_

We arrived at St. Mungo's shortly after I calmed down enough to leave the house.

I clung to Harry's arm as we made our way to the proper floor. I could see Draco look behind him every few minutes to look at me. The look on his face was heartbreaking even if I didn't remember him loving me. It clearly showed he did in the looks he gave me, but I just couldn't wrap my head around the idea. However it happened, it had to be an amazing story.

We stopped in front of white door with a gold name plate on it. It read, _Dr. John Faint, Memory Specialist_. I took a deep breath before Harry knocked on the door.

It opened halfway revealing a stout man with thick-lensed glass and a stern demeanor. I could tell that I wouldn't like this man already. He seemed to have a superior air about himself. I felt that we'd be bumping heads more so than cooperating with each other.

"Mr. Potter," Dr. Faint said holding out his meaty hand.

"Dr. Faint," Harry said shaking his hand.

"Come in," he rendered as he gestured to the open door.

Harry and I walked in first then followed by Draco and Ron.

The office was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. I shouldn't have been surprised really.

Dr. Faint conjured two more chairs up for Draco and Ron to sit in. He folded his hands upon his desk and looked at the lot of us.

"So, what is the problem, Mr. Potter?" He asked with a small smile.

"Well, Hermione," he gestured to me, "seemed to have lost part of her memory. Draco, her husband, discovered this this morning when she woke. She doesn't remember that they're married nor that she's pregnant."

The doctor leaned back in his chair and looked at me for the first time. He seemed to be studying me as if he could see inside of my head. I involuntarily shivered. I didn't like how he looked at me. It felt like he was x-raying my soul with those damned glasses.

"Hermione, what's the last thing you remember?" He asked abruptly.

"Um, that I was dating Ron," I answered as I point to the redhead behind me.

He nodded and wrote something down.

"And how long ago was it that you dated Ron?" He asked as his hazel eyes penetrated me again.

"Well, from what they've told me, two and a half years ago," I replied.

He nodded again and wrote some more.

"Mr. Malfoy, has she been acting strangely?" He inquired.

Draco cleared his throat. "Not much. I mean, I couldn't really tell the difference is she was since she's pregnant. She seemed generally fine to me yesterday. She claimed she was rather tired, but I just thought it to be another effect of pregnancy."

"I see," Dr. Faint murmured.

The four of us waited to see what he would tell us next.

"We'll need to run several tests to see if we can find anything out," he said as he placed his finger tips together in front of him.

I sat there petrified of what these tests could entail. I thought I should get the answer to something before all of this began. I needed to be sure.

"Doctor, can I do something before we begin this?" I asked tentatively.

He nodded at me to continue.

"Um, I just want to know if I'm pregnant or not. I know they have to be telling the truth, but I need to know for myself," I divulged unsure.

He sat there for a moment and then finally nodded. "Of course. Maybe it'll help."

With that, he got up and opened the door. "Follow me."

I got up and looked back at the three men in the room. I wondered if I could take one with me, but I ruled against it as I hurried to catch up with Dr. Faint.

We took the elevator down to maternity. I wrung my hands as we walked down the corridor. I was going to find out if Draco and my love was indeed real.

It was a bitter sweet moment. I was so nasty to him this morning, but having all this information thrown at you and not knowing that your memory had been altered or taken, it couldn't be helped. On the other hand, I had a life inside of me. It was both terrifying and amazing at the same time.

As we made our way back up to his office, I couldn't help but stare at the ultrasound picture they gave me. I couldn't believe all of this. When I walked back into the office, three sets of eyes looked at me. I quickly averted my gaze and looked down at the picture once again.

When I sat down, I felt someone staring at me. I knew it had to be Draco. He probably wanted to know if I remembered anything or my reaction of finally knowing he was telling the truth. I couldn't show him my reaction to all of this yet. I had to get used to it all over again.

"All right, now that your curiosity has been satisfied, we can begin the tests."

I looked up at him and nodded. "It won't harm the baby will it?"

"Of course not. Don't worry about anything Hermione. That baby is perfectly fine."

We all moved into a laboratory that wasn't far from Dr. Faint's office. The instruments and machines were intimidating. I hoped he didn't have to use all of these on me. When Harry saw my face, he squeezed my free hand with reassurance. I felt slightly better having him with me as I go through these tests.

Dr. Faint motions for me to sit upon a stool in the middle of the room. I walk over to it unhurriedly and sit down. I clutch the picture of my baby in my hand and wait.

As the tests begin, I have one thought constantly running through my mind. I _need_ to get my memory back. Not so much as for myself, but because of this baby and Draco. If we loved each other enough to make this baby then I have to try my hardest to get better. For him. For the baby. For us.

When Dr. Faint finishes with his tests, he told us he'll in contact as soon as he gets the results back.

"Hermione, I think it would be good for you to go home with Mr. Malfoy. Since he is your husband and maybe somehow going back to your familiar routine will help with remembering things," he said placing a hand on my shoulder.

I tense up under his hand. I already don't like this man for some reason. I really don't like him touching me.

"Y-you want me to actually go home with him? What if I get scared again? What if it's worse than it was this morning?" I questioned desperately.

"If you get frightened or if it gets worse, I'm sure Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley will be there to help. Don't worry. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask Mr. Malfoy. It may help."

I swallowed the panic that was hysterically clawing its way up my throat and then nodded.

I have to do this. If this will help, then I have to suck it up and go for it. I already promised myself I would try my hardest to get my memory back and I will. I, Hermione Jean Granger-Malfoy will not give up. I am a Gryffindor and giving up is not in my vocabulary.

When we got to the first floor of the hospital, Ron, Harry, Draco and I went our separate ways. As I walked to a fireplace with Draco, I looked back to see Harry and Ron looking at me with sadness and worry in their eyes. I hope my face wasn't conveying the worry I felt as well.

* * *

><p><em>Draco's POV<em>

Watching Hermione cling to Harry like her life depended on it was hard to watch. It should be me who she goes to when she's afraid or uncertain, not Potter. I'd see her look at me as if she's unsure of who she should be using for support.

We finally arrive at the memory specialist's door. I hoping with all I have that this doctor will help my wife and bring her back to me. That's all I really want.

Harry knocked on the door and Doctor Faint walked out. For some reason I couldn't shake the feeling that I didn't like him. Why? I couldn't tell you. Something about him rubbed me the wrong way.

After Harry shook his hand, we entered the office and waited for Dr. Faint to begin.

"So, what is the problem, Mr. Potter?" He asked with a small smile.

"Well, Hermione," Harry gestured to her, "seemed to have lost part of her memory. Draco, her husband, discovered this this morning when she woke. She doesn't remember that they're married nor that she's pregnant."

I saw Hermione shiver a bit when the doctor trained his eyes on her. I could see why. He looked like he was trying x-ray her goddamn soul. I didn't like it one bit. I wanted to shield her from his gaze.

After asking Hermione what she last remembered, he turned to me.

"Mr. Malfoy, has she been acting strangely?" He inquired.

I cleared my throat. "Not much. I mean, I couldn't really tell the difference is she was since she's pregnant. She seemed generally fine to me yesterday. She claimed she was rather tired, but I just thought it to be another effect of pregnancy."

"I see," Dr. Faint murmured.

I felt like an idiot. I feel like I should have really saw that there was something wrong with Hermione instead of blaming it on her being pregnant. What a terrible husband I've been.

"We'll need to run several tests to see if we can find anything out," he said as he placed his finger tips together in front of him.

"Doctor, can I do something before we begin this?" Hermione asked tentatively.

He nodded at her to continue.

"Um, I just want to know if I'm pregnant or not. I know they have to be telling the truth, but I need to know for myself," she said sounding unsure.

He sat there for a moment and then finally nodded. "Of course. Maybe it'll help."

With that, he got up and opened the door. "Follow me."

Before Hermione walked out of the office, she stopped and looked at the three of us. It seemed like she wanted to take one of us with her. I wanted to get up and go with her, hold her hand, but she left before I could.

As I sat there in the office with Potter and Weasley, I thought about how she would react to seeing our child. The first time we saw the baby, she cried and I held her hand and smiled at her. I wish I was there right now.

She came back and Harry, Weasley, and my eyes snapped to her. She quickly looked away and down at the small photo she held in her hand. A picture of our child. Did she remember anything from seeing it? How did she feel about seeing our child for the first time again? I had to know.

When she sat back down, I stared at the back of her head willing for her to look back at me. If I could only see her face, I'd know exactly what she was feeling, but she never did.

After the doctor informed her that the tests wouldn't harm the baby we moved into the lab a few doors down and watched at her performed many complicated tests on her. I saw how frightened she was and I hoped she knew everyone, to my disgust, was there to support her.

When Dr. Faint finishes with his tests, he told us he'll in contact as soon as he gets the results back.

"Hermione, I think it would be good for you to go home with Mr. Malfoy. Since he is your husband and maybe somehow going back to your familiar routine will help with remembering things," he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

I could see how tense she was as soon as he placed his hand on her shoulder. It took all of my will power to not walk over to them and throw his hand off.

"Y-you want me to actually go home with him? What if I get scared again? What if it's worse than it was this morning?" She questioned.

"If you get frightened or if it gets worse, I'm sure Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley will be there to help. Don't worry. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask Mr. Malfoy. It may help."

She was afraid of me? I know this had to do with her not remembering anything about our relationship, but it still stung to hear her say that. And she would let Potter and _Weasley_ rescue her if she needed it.

When we got to the first floor of the hospital, Hermione and I walked to the fireplace to our right. She stopped and looked at Potter and Weasley. I don't know what her face looked like, but I could see Potter and Weasley were worried. Who were they more worried for, her or me? With one last look at them, I walked into the fireplace and said Malfoy Manor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Next chapter should be better from Hermione's POV at least. Not as sad and depressed. Promise! And tell me how it like it this way. Thanks. :)**  
><strong>


	5. Repertoire of Uncommon Depth

**Author's note: **Heyy! Keep the reviews coming. You're all lovely. I had to post this. I think I get anxious lol**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own anything. I merely borrow characters and twist them into random plots.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: <strong>

**Repertoire of Uncommon Depth**

_Hermione's POV_

I stepped out of the fireplace after Draco. Being back in this house again after what happened this morning is a bit nerve wracking. But I knew I would be fine. I would stick this out. I could do this.

Draco turned to look at me. Seemingly trying to gauge my reaction. I tried to mask my emotions like I've seem him do over the years.

"So are you hungry?" He asked unsure of himself.

I nodded curtly.

He started to walk away and I reluctantly followed after him. We arrived in the kitchen and it was amazing. The kitchen I've always wanted. It was vast, bright and inviting. I knew Draco was eying my reaction as I admired the kitchen.

"Appleton," I heard him call.

With a resounding crack, a small house elf stood in front of us. From the looks of this elf he was treated well. He had a tiny suit on. I smiled warmly at him.

"Hello Mistress Hermione," the elf said to with a bow.

"Hello Appleton. You can call me Hermione if you wish."

"Thank you, but I'll stick with Mistress Hermione."

"Appleton, can you make Mistress Hermione and I dinner?" Draco asked the elf.

He bowed again and set off to work.

I watched the elf as he diligently worked his way around the kitchen. Draco sat down at the island and looked expectantly at me. I slowly walked over and sat down with a stool between us.

As we waited for dinner, the air in the kitchen seemed to be growing thicker and thicker by the minute. I didn't know what to say to him and I'm sure he didn't know what to say to me either. This was going to be a long, awkward evening.

"Draco," I said shakily.

He turned to me, shocked. I was shocked as well.

"Yes, Hermione?" He replied calmly.

"Tell me how we..." I trailed off.

"Became friends? A couple? _Lovers_? What?" He asked lightly.

"Start with friends," I said nodding at him.

"Well, that is a very interesting story," he said with a smile.

His smile was beautiful. All I could remember was his constant sneers and smirks, never this. Never him actually smiling. Especially never smiling because of me.

Appleton set down our plates in front of us. Draco and I thanked him and I dug in while I waited for Draco to continue.

"One day I walked into Florish and Blotts and I saw you. I didn't know if I wanted to approach you or not. I mean, I knew I wanted to talk to you, but I didn't know if you'd let me," he said staring down at his plate.

"Why?" I asked quietly.

"Honestly, would you have listened to me if I approached you now?" Draco inquired looking at me again.

"No, probably not. But why did you want to speak to _me_?," I blushed.

"Exactly. You have no idea how...intimidating you are. Sure you're a good head shorter than me, but you're frightening some times. A-and the reason why I wanted to talk to you was because I felt I needed to somehow apologize to you. Somehow get you to see that I was truly sorry."

I actually laughed at this. Draco Malfoy, ex-Death Eater and son of Lucius Malfoy, scared of _me_.

"Why me though?" I ask still in disbelief.

"Sure, laugh it up now, but you are. Not too long ago you threatened to hex my bits off if you didn't get what you wanted, but in all seriousness. I thought you may actually listen to me somehow."

"Wow. You put a lot of faith in me. I actually threatened to hex your bits off?" I asked as I felt a slight heat come to my cheeks.

"Well, how could I not put a lot of faith in you? Even in school when I 'hated' you, you were the most forgiving and purest person I've ever met. And honestly it's not _that_ funny when you're on the other side of that threat," Draco said with a chuckle.

I look into his grey eyes. They were crystal clear and readable. I could see why I had fallen for this Draco. He was completely open. I shook myself from my thoughts.

"Anyways, tell me the rest of the story."

"All right, all right. I didn't say anything to you the first time I saw you, but after the forth time I knew I couldn't pass up the opportunity anymore. I knew that this had to be some sort of fate, but I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, never believed in such a thing. But how could I not when I see you randomly on four different occasions?" He asked rhetorically.

I smiled at him. I couldn't help it. It already sounded like some kind of Muggle romance novel. It was intriguing, especially from his point of view.

"Then what happened?" I asked.

"Well, I went up to speak to you. I said, 'Hello Granger'. You looked at me as if I had a second head. I suppose if our roles were reversed I'd do the same. You said hello back to me. After that I didn't know what to say. So you asked me if I needed something and I smirked at you and said of course. You looked so impatient with me, so I quickly spilled out everything that was in my head. I said that this is the forth time I've seen you in a week and it couldn't have been a coincidence and I asked you on a date right then and there. I wanted to get to know you and I wanted you to get to know me, the new me. I was quite brazen for a bloke who didn't know what he was doing," he said looking over at me again.

"You've always been brazen, pushy and conceited since I've known you," I said looking back at him.

"Thanks. I try to forget about those things, you know," he chuckled. "Anyways, you asked why you should give me a chance and I said I don't know. I told you I'm sure whatever I say you could counter it with some kind of logic or you just simply wouldn't believe me. So you thought about it and said you'd go out with me. Believe me, I was as shocked as you," he smiled.

"So we went on our 'date' and got to know each other more. It was quite fun actually. Everything I thought was annoying about you-sorry-I found endearing during our first date. After that, we continued to get to know each other. Going on dates and just spending time together. A year after I talked to you, I proposed."

"Wow," was all I could muster.

Draco nodded and went back to eating his food as I did the same.

We stayed quiet until we were both finished. Appleton came back in and cleaned up the kitchen.

"What did we usually do during the evenings?" I asked as we stood up.

"Well, I usually took care of my business in the library while you usually read one of the millions of books in there."

"Sounds like something I'd do."

"Of course. Do you want to do that?"

I nodded and we headed up the spiral staircase to the library.

It reminded me of the library from _Beauty and the Beast_. It was amazing. I didn't know where to start. I heard Draco behind me. I whirled around and looked at him curiously.

"Sorry. You acted the very same way when I first showed you the library. You had no idea where to start," he said with a small smile.

"I still don't know where to start."

"I think you've already started a book the other day. I believe it's lying on the chase lounge."

I walked over to the lounge and sure enough there was a book lying there with a bookmark in it. I picked it up and sat down. Draco walked over to his desk and started working.

I could see why we did this in the evenings. I was relaxing. Both in our own worlds, but at the same time we're together.

"Hermione, are you getting tired?" Draco asked hours later.

I looked up from my book and see his tired, grey eyes staring at me.

"Yes," I say simply.

"All right. We can go to bed. You can sleep in the master bedroom and I could take one of the spares," he suggested.

"Well, the doctor did say to continue my usually routine," I suggest back.

"Are you sure?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

I nod. I actually didn't know if I was sure, but I was following the doctor's orders.

"All right. Let's go," he said turning the lights off and walking down the hall.

When he opened the double doors, what happened this morning comes back to me. I hoped that wouldn't happen tomorrow morning. Draco grabbed his night clothes and headed into the bathroom. When he came out, he was in silk green pajama pants and no shirt. I blushed a bit at this.

"I hope you don't mind," he said gesturing to himself.

I frantically shake my head.

"Well, your clothes are in the closet over there. You can get ready in the bathroom," he said sitting on his side of the bed.

I look in the closet and find a night gown and head for the bathroom. After I changed, I slowly walked to the other side of the bed and sit.

"If you aren't comfortable with this, we don't have to sleep in the same bed," he told me.

"No, I'm fine."

"Always so stubborn," he said with a chuckle.

I roll my eyes and lay down and pull the covers over me.

"Goodnight, Draco," I say.

I feel him pull the covers over himself and settle in. "Goodnight, Hermione. I-I love you."

I wasn't sure if I should say it back. I knew that before I lost my memory I did love him, but now I didn't know if I should say anything. So I didn't and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Draco's POV<em>

When we arrived home, I didn't know what to do. Flashes of what happened this morning still go through my mind. What if something like that happens again? What if we have to repeat this process again? I hurriedly shove those thoughts to the back of my mind. We must stick to our usual routine.

I turn around and look at her. She's looking around the room with brand new eyes. I wonder if she's worrying about the same things I am? When she notices I'm staring at her, she voids her face of any emotions. I almost wanted to smile. She got the emotionless mask I used to use constantly when we were in school. But I didn't know how'd she react to me being amused by her actions.

"So are you hungry?" I ask completely unsure. I don't think she's eaten all day.

She nods stiffly, so I head towards the kitchens. A moment later I hear her light tread behind me.

I watched her as she looked around the kitchen she helped remodel. It was a large improvement over what it used to look like. It wasn't nearly as bright and vibrant as it was now. I stop watching her and call for Appleton. He's there in a flash and gives us a low bow.

"Appleton, can you make Mistress Hermione and I dinner?" Draco asked the elf.

He bowed again and set off to work.

I sat down on the closest stool to me. When I sat down, I looked at Hermione with an eyebrow raised. She sat down stiffly next to me.

You could feel the tension in the air. It could cut it with a knife. I didn't know what to say to her. Our banter usually came easily, but now...

"Draco," she said shakily.

She surprised me when she spoke up first. By the look on her face, she must have surprised herself.

"Yes, Hermione?" I replied calmly, making sure she didn't hear the shock in my voice.

"Tell me how we..." she trailed off.

"Became friends? A couple? _Lovers_? What?" I asked lightly.

"Start with friends," She said nodding at me.

"Well, that is a very interesting story," I said with a smile.

As Appleton set down our dinner in front of us, I began to retell our first encounter. The whole time I told her, I watched her face. The expressions she made interested me. She was either shocked, intrigued, delighted or understanding.

After I finished, we were quiet for a moment.

"Wow," she whispered.

Yes, wow, I thought. She had no idea. We then went back to eating our food.

After we finished, Appleton cleared the kitchen and I turned to Hermione. She turned towards me and asks,

"What did we usually do during the evenings?"

"Well, I usually took care of my business in the library while you usually read one of the millions of books in there."

Her face lit up.

"Of course. Do you want to do that?" I asked her eager face.

She nodded quickly and we headed up the spiral staircase to the library.

As we settled in, it felt nice doing this again. It almost felt like we were back to normal again.

When I finished my work, I looked up at Hermione and asked if she was tired yet.

"Yes," she said.

"All right. We can go to bed. You can sleep in the master bedroom and I could take one of the spares," I suggested.

"Well, the doctor did say to continue my usually routine," she suggested back.

"Are you sure?" I asked cocking his head to the side.

She nodded. I didn't think she was completely sure herself in all honesty. I didn't want to push her to do anything she didn't want to.

When we entered our bedroom, I saw her give a tentative look around. I'm sure she was thinking about what happened this morning.

I grabbed my pajama pants and headed into the bathroom to change. I thought it to be polite. When I came out, her eyes were traveling down my body. I could feel the smirk tugging at my lips, but I stopped it.

"I hope you don't mind," I said gesturing to my bare chest.

She frantically shook my head. I had to hide another smirk.

"Well, your clothes are in the closet over there. You can get ready in the bathroom," I said as I sat down on my side of the bed.

After she changed, she walked slowly to her side of the bed. I prop myself up on my elbow and look at her.

"If you aren't comfortable with this, we don't have to sleep in the same bed," I told her.

"No, I'm fine," she said looking at me.

"Always so stubborn," I say as I shook my head.

She laid down and turned away from me.

"Goodnight, Draco."

I laid down as well and took in a deep breath.

"Goodnight, Hermione. I-I love you."

I didn't expect her to say it back, but I needed her to know.

I slowly fell asleep after that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Next chapter should be better. Promise.


	6. How Could I Forget?

**Author's note:** Hello! It's funny I'm supposed to be on vacation, kind of, and I'm laying in bed writing this chapter. I hope you love me. I think this is my favorite chapter thus far (also the longest). Hope you enjoy it.

I wasn't going to publish this until I finished another chapter, but it's been a rough day. Finally say DH part II and I'm depressed, as I'm sure most/all of you are. So here's a chapter to hopefully help the void.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that JKR has written about, but I simply _borrow_ those characters and twist them into random plots.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six:<strong>

**How Could I Forget?**

_Hermione's POV_

As the week went on Draco and I fell back into our daily routines. He went back to work whilst I roamed the Manor. I wanted to go back to work, but I knew I couldn't yet. I didn't remember much. But I'm glad that the Ministry's so understanding. They're holding my job until I get my memory back, if ever.

Despite having a hard time remembering anything, I've been happy. I could see why I fell in love with Draco. He completely understands me. I don't have to ask for anything because he already knows what I need. It's rather endearing, but weird at the same time.

I often wondered if I was that way with him. I also wondered what kind of woman I was with him. I've read that love can change you and I wonder if Draco changed me and vice versa. When I dated Ron I didn't really notice a change. He and I were two separate beings, never _one_ like I've always heard about. I almost feel like I could say that Draco and I were _one_. I'll have to do what the doctor says and ask him.

Last night Draco came home from work looking tremendously gloomy.

"Hermione?" He called.

I walked down the stairs and smiled at him. When he didn't return the smile, my own slid off of my face.

"What' wrong?" I ask attentively.

He took a deep breath and let it out bit by bit. "Well, Dr. Faint sent us a letter today."

"And?" I inquired unable to keep the excitement and curiosity out of my voice.

"Hermione, I don't know if it's good news," he assumed looking up at me.

"You don't know that. Did he come right out in the letter and say that?" I asked crossing my arm over my chest refusing to lose hope.

"No, but—"

"Exactly! Don't give up on me, please," I say desperately.

Draco walked over to me and took my hands in his. "Hermione, I love you and I would _never_ give up on you. _Never_."

I stare up into his dark grey eyes. I could see the how grey they were with flecks of dark blue and gold. They were magnetic. I could see the absolute intensity of the love he felt for me in his eyes. As cliché as it sounds it made my knees feel weak and I was tempted to kiss him right then and there, but I held off.

"Thank you," I whispered.

Draco dropped my hands and gradually wrapped his arms around me. For him to embrace me felt pleasing. I could feel how tense he was so I melded into him. How could I not? This felt…right. As I stood there—completely comfortable—in his grip, he spoke.

"I promise you that no matter what I'm going to help get your memory back. I don't ever want to lose you or the baby, 'Mione," he whispered.

"You won't ever lose us, Draco. I promise. Even if I never get my memory back, I'm sure I'd fall back in love with you," I revealed.

He was quiet for a moment. "You have no idea how happy that makes me. That—that morning when you threatened to leave and get rid of the baby I didn't know what to do."

"I'm sorry, Draco," I say leaning back to look at him.

"It wasn't your fault. Whoever did this to you…I-I'm going to find them."

"I know you will," I say as I pull out of his arms.

He cleared his throat. "Anyways, the doctor wants us to come in tomorrow afternoon so we can talk about the results."

I nodded in understanding wishing I didn't break our moment.

* * *

><p>The next morning Draco and I headed to St. Mungo's, both of us hoping for the best. I couldn't help but feel dread as we walked down the hallway to Doctor Faint's office. I feared this visit for two reasons, one, because I never wanted to see this man again. He rubbed me the complete wrong way and I believed Draco felt the same. And two, he would tell us he didn't have any results for us.<p>

And I was right, he didn't find anything out. When he said those words, it felt like ice slid down into my stomach. I clutched my stomach. Draco looked at my concerned, but I shook my head at him. I was fine really. I was just in shock.

"What are we supposed to do?" Draco asked through stiff lips.

"Mr. Malfoy, please calm down. I understand you're upset. I'm going to try my damnedest to figure out any cure I can for Hermione here," Doctor Faint said folding his hands upon his desk.

Draco stared at him incredulously for a moment. "Of course I'm upset. My wife's memory still isn't back and you, a specialist, don't have a cure."

I placed my hand on Draco's arm. He looked over at me. I could see a glimpse of the old Malfoy then, the angry, determined, but passionate boy from my childhood. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried," he said at last.

Doctor Faint nodded. "Again, understandable."

"Well, what would you like us to do?" I chimed in.

"I want you to continue what you're doing. Going through daily life while you continue to ask questions of Draco. Keep going over memories and such."

I nod and stand up. "Thank you, Doctor."

"Surely. I'll be in touch if I figure anything else out."

Draco stood as well and we headed out of the hospital.

"Can we take a walk?" I asked looking over at Draco.

"Of course."

He leads me to a park a few blocks from the hospital. It was a Muggle park, but it was nice nonetheless.

"I just wanted to get out a bit. I felt a little…cooped up in the Manor. No offense."

"I understand. I'm sorry. I should be more considerate with you," he says.

"Oh, it's ok. I'll have to take walks around the grounds soon. Can I ask you questions?"

"Of course, Hermione. You don't need to ask."

I nod. "What do you do for a living? I mean, what is your company about?"

"Well, I actually started it with Harry oddly enough. We're basically helping families get back on their feet post-war. Which we help them get jobs or whatever they need help with."

I nod. "That sounds…really nice."

"It is. I feel like it's the right thing to do especially since I felt like I helped cause so much damage during the war. I needed to give back."

"It wasn't your fault really. You had no choice. Your father roped you into it."

"I know, but it helps with the guilt."

"Well, I'm happy for you. I'm glad that you're happy," I said and actually meant it.

"It was actually your idea," he says with a coy smile.

We stop walking and sit down at a bench.

"Really? Well they don't call me the smartest witch of our age for nothing," I teased.

Draco laughed and placed his arm around my shoulders.

We settled into a comfortable silence as we watched people walk by us.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"How did we fall in love? Did I change at all? Did you?" I spouted in a rush.

Draco chuckled. "One at a time, love."

"Sorry. These things have been grating on my mind for a few days."

"Ok, ok. I'll tell you how I fell in love with you and I'll tell you how you told me you fell in love with me. Then I'll get to the other questions."

I nod and pull my legs into my chest.

"Well, it had to be our fifth date. I know it was so soon, but I couldn't help it. You amazed me. You forgave me for all the terrible things I've said to you and all the terrible things I've done. You were willing to get to know the real me. You allowed us to start over and I couldn't be happier. But I think it was the moment you accidentally said you could see us together. My heart literally stopped for a second. You, Hermione Granger, could see me, Draco Malfoy, as your significant other. You could see me as your equal. And at that moment I knew you were perfect," he finished as the distant look in his eye diminished.

"But no one's perfect," I say matter-of-factly.

"I know that, but I couldn't help but feel in that moment that you'd be perfect for me. I already started to change and I knew that being with you I'd be the man you told me you already saw. You made me strive to become a better man, Hermione. I know it's cliché, but it's true."

"Really? I made you feel that way?"

"Don't be so daft. Of course you made me feel that way. Any man would be stupid not to feel they should be a better man because of you."

"Well, Ron—"

"Weasley's an idiot. Sorry, but you had bad taste in men."

I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Ok, ok, I did! Now, tell me how I fell in love with you."

"Ok Miss Impatient! Well, you told me that once you felt I really had changed and I wasn't trying to use you to one up Weasley or Potter, you couldn't help but love me. You actually got to see the real me. I didn't hide anything from you; I was open as a book. You said I wasn't the man I used to be. You barely saw a trace of that man. And you said 'even though logically my brain is telling me not to, I can't help it'."

"Sounds like me. Very logical, sort of," I say with a snort.

"Yes, typical Hermione. Now on to your other questions. I believe I answered the one you asked about me, but I'll say again. You did help change me even more and I try to thank you every day for it. And did I change you? I'd like to think I did. Sometimes you're ridiculously sneaky and devious and it drives me insane. I mean, in a good way. It's very sexy," he said and stopped and looked at me. "Sorry. I know you probably don't want to hear that."

"No, it's ok. Sticking to routines and all. I mean, it's strange to hear someone call me _sexy_. I've never thought of myself as sexy before," I said feeling a slight warmth throughout my body.

"You're incredibly sexy, Hermione."

"Can I ask you something else," I asked with a blush.

Draco nodded for me to go on.

"Did we, did we _shag_ a lot?" I asked blushing like mad.

Draco looked at me with his mouth slightly ajar. I buried my face in my hands. When I looked through my fingers at him, he was laughing. Oh god this was mortifying.

"Don't be embarrassed, Hermione. And to answer your question, yes. You, you actually like to shag _a lot_. It explains why you got pregnant so quickly," he said running a hand over my still flat stomach.

It was my turn for my jaw to drop. "_ME_?"

"Yes, _you_."

I couldn't believe it. I actually enjoyed sex and shagged Draco a lot apparently.

"D-do you miss it?" I asked averting my gaze.

I felt his hand on my chin and he directed my eyes back to him.

"I'm not pressuring you to make love, Hermione."

"I know that. I was just curious."

"Well, I do miss it. I miss being close to you in such an intimate way. It's a very beautiful thing. It's not just about the physical aspect of it, but also the way we connect. It's hard to explain."

"I think I may get it. One day soon when I'm up for it again, we'll talk about this again, ok?" I said giving him a small smile.

He smiled back at me and nodded.

"Ready to go home?" He asked.

"Yes."

He got up and held out his hand to me and we head back to the hospital so we can head home.

* * *

><p><em>Draco's POV<em>

Going back to work was the hardest thing I had to do.

I didn't want to leave Hermione. I knew staying at home with her really wouldn't help, but I didn't want to be away from her. But I also had a lot of work to catch up on.

Hermione couldn't go back to work, but when I told her department at the Ministry about her current condition they were happy to hold her position and wished us luck in getting her memory back. I wish I could feel as optimistic about this as they did.

I know that Hermione's memory would return, but at the moment it was heavily on my mind. We hadn't heard from the doctor yet and that's never a good sign. It had only been a week, but he should know something by now.

Just when I think I wouldn't hear from him until next week, there was an owl at my window. I get up and take the letter from it and read:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,_

_I would like the two of you to come to my office tomorrow at 10 am. I have to discuss the results of the tests I ran on Hermione last week._

_Thank you,_

_Doctor John Faint_

From the looks of the letter—vague and unfeeling—it probably isn't anything good. He probably hasn't found anything. Again, I want to be optimistic, but with this letter it just confirms my fears.

When I came home, I couldn't help but let my emotions dominate my facial expressions. I couldn't hide it from her.

When she smiled at me, I wanted to smile back. I missed that look on her face. The look of sheer happiness that I'm home.

"What' wrong?" She asked perplexed.

I take a deep breath and tell her about the letter. From the sounds of it she didn't sound too positive either.

"Exactly! Don't give up on me, please," she said as desperation coated her tone.

My heart broke in that moment. How could she think I'd ever give up on her? I tell her just that hoping that my eyes convey everything I'm trying to tell her. She seemed to get the message.

"Thank you," I heard her sigh.

In that moment I wanted to hold her. Show that everything would be ok. I tentatively wrapped my arms around her. She doesn't shrug out of my grip so I pull her to my chest. My body tingles at the close contact. It's only been a week and I've missed this. I've missed holding her. I feel her relax into me and I can't help but to sigh in contentment. When she was in my embrace I felt I could tell her anything, so I did.

I promised her that I'd do whatever I could to get her memory back. I felt I could tell her this without her freaking out on me or feeling strange. I told her how helpless and scared I felt that morning she left and wanted nothing to do with me or our child. After I got it off my chest I felt better. I felt the tension roll off of my shoulders. When she moved out of my grip and the moment was gone faster than I wanted to be.

* * *

><p>When Hermione and I arrived at St. Mungo's to hear the news Dr. Faint wanted to tell us, I felt the dread settle in my stomach. I knew it wasn't going to be what I wanted to hear and it made me want to turn back around and go home.<p>

And I was right. I felt Hermione stiffen next to me. I placed a hand on her arm in comfort. I felt the anger well up inside of me. This man is supposed to be the best at what he does and he can't find out what's wrong with my wife? I exploded on him. I couldn't just take it and sit there. He seemed unfazed by my outbursts which angered me more.

I saw Hermione clutch her stomach and concern automatically flooded my features. When she caught my eye she shook her head to tell me it was nothing. I turned back to the doctor and waited to hear what was to happen next. Hermione piped up and asked what we were to do. Dr. Faint gave us the same speech he gave us the first time. It was hard to say that I wasn't disappointed.

As Hermione and I were leaving the hospital she asked me if we could take a walk. It reminded me of old times. We'd always take walks and talk about nonsense or important things. The park I'm taking her now is where she told me she was pregnant.

When she began question my job and what I did for a living almost made me laugh. It made me think about our first date all over again. Then, I wasn't working and wondering what to do with my life. And I'm glad Hermione came into my life at that moment. She helped me with that decision. And it was one of the best of my life. I quickly involved Potter and now it's flourishing.

When Hermione asked how we fell for each other I wasn't surprised. I bet she's been thinking about it since we talked about how we met. I tell her and she seems amazed. She's changed me so much that I couldn't help but gush about how I felt about her at the time. When the time came for me to tell her how she fell for me, I couldn't do it justice, but I think she understood. That's what I really loved about her, she could be so damn logical and get what I'm saying even when I don't.

What really made my head whirl was when she asked if we shagged a lot. Hermione will always surprise me. Even when she had her memory, she still blushed at times when we'd talk about sex. I found it adorable instead of repulsive. She was so innocent, even if she was a fiend in bed. It made me love her more. I didn't want to pressure her into anything, but she reassured me I wasn't and said we'd talk about this more when she was ready.

Talking to her showed me glimpses of my wife before all of this. And I finally felt that if I kept working at this she would return to me sooner than later. I hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Tell me if you liked Draco's POV that way more so than the regular way. Reviews are dandy. Thanks!

Cheers!


	7. Victim Convenience

**Author's note: **Allo! Time for a bit of drama. ;)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that JKR has written about, but I simply _borrow_ those characters and twist them into random plots.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven:<strong>

**Victim Convenience  
><strong>

_Hermione's POV_

Since Draco was working most of the day, I decided to lock myself in the library and do research. Maybe I could find a cure for myself. If the doctor couldn't help me, why couldn't I try to find out something for myself?

I walk around the library and summon every book I could find that mentions anything about memory. I set them down on the floor next to Draco's desk. I pull out parchment and a quill and set to work.

I didn't hear when Draco entered until he stood in front of the desk and cleared his throat. I looked up and gave him a small smile.

"What have you been doing all day?" He asked with a smirk.

"I've been researching."

"Researching?" He quirked an eyebrow.

I sighed. "I'm seeing if I can find anything out that the stupid doctor couldn't."

"Oh. Any luck?" He asked.

"I don't quite know. I wrote a few things down. I just feel so utterly useless sitting around all day whilst you're out doing good."

Draco walked around the desk and sat down upon the the edge.

"Hermione, you aren't useless. You're fine. I know that I'd feel the same way, but love, you have to let someone take care of you for once. I know that you want to be out there helping, figuring things out, but you have to worry about not just yourself but the baby too."

I'll admit, I sometimes forget I'm pregnant. I placed a hand lightly over my stomach expecting to feel something, but I should know that it would be some time before I felt a bump or movement.

"I know it's hard, Hermione. And believe me, I'm trying as well," Draco said as he watched me.

I look up at him. "I know you are and I'm sorry for not...showing how much I appreciate it. I'm sorry."

Draco scooted closer to me and stared into my eyes. I wasn't sure of what he was seeing, but I could see clear as day what I was seeing in his. His eyes were so full of love that I reached up and stroked his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into my hand and the feeling I felt the other day flared up inside me once again. I placed my other hand on his other cheek and I lifted myself up.

I placed my lips lightly on his. I felt him tense for a moment-only a moment-and then those lips came alive. I kissed him back. His lips were soft, warm and welcoming. I felt his tongue lightly graze my bottom lip. I slightly opened my mouth and his tongue lightly entwined with mine. I sighed into his mouth. The feel of his lips on mine almost felt normal.

He pulled back after a few moments and opened his eyes. He sat back down and looked at me. I could see lust, love and amusement swirling around the depths of his eyes.

"Sorry about that," he said as he cleared his throat.

"Sorry about what? I kissed you first," I said licking my lips unconsciously.

"Well, I snogged you though."

"Yes, after I opened my mouth to you out of my own volition."

That stopped him. He finally nodded in agreement.

"So, how...how was it?" I asked.

"Fucking amazing! That's something you haven't forgotten."

I smiled at him as a blush crept upon my cheeks.

"Anyways, about researching. I think it's a good idea that you are, but let me help you. Let your friends help too. I don't want you too stressed out. And also about the baby, we have an appointment coming up soon. It's just a check up."

"_Fine_, I'll let people help me. I'm so used to doing most of it by myself that that's what I do without thinking about it really. Will you be coming to this appointment?"

"Thank you. That's all I ask. I know you aren't used to it, but you better get used to it. Of course I'll be there. I haven't missed one yet," he said with a smile. "Ready for dinner?"

"Yes, I am starving."

He held out his hand to me and I took it. We then headed to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>Ron's POV<em>

I step out of the fireplace at Grimmauld Place. I know not to yell because it would disturb Mrs. Black's portrait.

I find Harry and Ginny sitting in the den. Harry looked up.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

"Hey," I replied.

Ginny gave me a smile in greeting.

I sit down in a chair opposite of them.

"What brings you over?" Harry asked.

"I've been thinking about something," I start gauging their reactions.

They both sit up straighter and stare at me.

"About Hermione. I don't think she should live with Malfoy," I finished in a rush.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at me and Gin stared me down.

I quickly looked away from them and continued.

"I just feel that her living with him wouldn't help her. Who knows what even goes on in that Manor. What if she remembers being tortured there? We wouldn't know. I doubt Malfoy would tell us. We haven't heard from them in days!"

"Ron, listen to yourself. She's fine. I'm sure if anything was wrong we'd hear about it or Hermione would show up to one of our houses," Harry said calmly.

"Exactly, she escaped Malfoy once she could do it again. And I doubt he'd do anything to her. He loves her. They've been married for two years now," Ginny added.

"I know that, but _now_ she barely knows anything! I feel like she'd be safer if she was with us."

"I know. I want to make sure she's safe as well, but she _is_ safe with Draco," Harry said watching my face.

"I knew you both wouldn't understand. You willingly go along with whatever Malfoy tells you! Your best friend could be in danger and you don't give a rat's arse!" I say standing up quickly.

"That's not even remotely true, Ron!" I hear Harry yell, but I'm already walking down the hall to the kitchen.

I grab a handful of powder and call out Malfoy Manor.

Moments later I'm walking into the den.

"Hermione!" I yelled.

I hear a crack and a small house elf in a suit is standing in front of me. He bows and looks at me.

"Are you looking for Mistress Hermione?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I'll go fetch her."

With another crack the elf was gone.

I walk over to a chair a meter from me and sit down to wait on Hermione.

"Ron? What are you doing here?" I heard her ask.

I stand up and face her. She's coming down a spiral staircase across the room from my position. I wait until she's standing in front of me to answer.

"I came to get you out of here."

"Why?" She asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Because you shouldn't have to be here. You don't remember anything that has to deal with him. You should be somewhere familiar where people that care about you can look after you. Not in a place you were _tortured_."

"Ronald, I'm quite fine here. I know I was tortured here, but it doesn't frighten me anymore! Draco isn't the same person he was years ago. Yes, I don't remember anything about my life here, but I'm trying. The doctor wants me to try. I'm following orders. Draco isn't mistreating me here! He's been quite...amazing actually. Plus he's my husband and the father of my child. And I'm with someone that cares for me! I know you, Harry, Gin and your family care, but I think I'm in good hands. And I don't _need_ to be looked after! I'm looking after myself, thanks. Also, did you know the doctor couldn't help me? I'm on my own with this one," she replied hotly.

"No, I didn't know that the doctor didn't find anything to help you. If you owled Harry or me sometime we would know these things! But how are we supposed to know what goes on here? That's why I want you to come live with me or Harry until you get your memory back."

"I'm sorry Ronald I've been a _bit_ busy researching to try to help myself! For once I'm being selfish. I've helped you and Harry most of my life and now it's my turn. I need the help this time. Did that ever occur to you? Instead of trying to persuade me to live with you or Harry for your own selfish gain, you could have owled _me_ and asked if I needed help!"

I could see the angry unshed tears in her eyes. Guilt immediately washed over me.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I wasn't thinking about that. I just wanted to get you away from Malfoy," I said looking away from her.

"That's always been your top priority, hasn't it? Getting me away from him. Well, grow up Ronald. It's been over two and a half years now and I've moved on apparently," she said deadly quiet.

I was taken aback by her words. I stood there with my mouth partially agape. Before I could say anything else, I heard the Floo.

* * *

><p><em>Draco's POV<em>

Just as I'm about to step out of the fireplace to greet my wife, I see Weasel standing there staring at her.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded.

Hermione looked over at me. I could see tears in her eyes. I immediately walk over to her and place an arm around her shoulders.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Ron was just leaving. Weren't you, Ronald?" She asked looking over my shoulder.

I saw Weasley look up at the two of us and finally nod. He walked over to the fireplace and took another glance at us before he flooed away.

I turned to look at Hermione expectantly. She sighed and walked a few steps away from me. Her back was me as she spoke.

"Ron came over wanting to take me away from here."

I felt a chill come over me.

"He said that I shouldn't be here and that I should come to live with either him or Harry until I get my memory back."

I don't say anything. I continued to stare at her back waiting on what she was going to say next.

"I basically told him to fuck off," she said turning around with a coy smile.

I couldn't help but smile at her myself.

"I told him that I was fine here. You would never hurt me and that you're my husband and the father of my child. Why would I want to leave? Sure I don't remember anything about our relationship, but I'm trying my hardest to remember. And I told him I was too busy trying to help myself out to worry about him and his selfishness."

I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me.

"Maybe you are starting to remember _something_," I said with a chuckle.

"Why's that?"

"Don't get me wrong, you were feisty when you were in school, but I think I'm starting to rub off on you."

"Maybe that isn't such a bad thing. Were you rubbing off on me before I lost my memory?" She asked looking up at me.

"I was. Very much so."

She smiled at me and put her head back down on my chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for such a short update, but I hope I made up for it with the kiss and such. :)


	8. It's All I Have

**Author's Note: **Woo~ Time for some more drama to unfold. It wouldn't be a fic without it, but don't worry there's a bit of fluff. I'm not _THAT_ mean. But in rather random news, I got the DH symbol tattooed yesterday (since it's after midnight). Ok on with that chapter!**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that JKR has written about, but I simply _borrow_ those characters and twist them into random plots.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight:<strong>

**It's All I Have  
><strong>

_Hermione's POV_

The weeks past in quick succession. Between researching and seemingly getting nowhere because I'm stubborn and refused help from Harry or Gin or _Ronald_ and worrying about my health along with the baby was frustrating to no end.

It seemed like every book I poured over got me nowhere. It seemed that everything I _needed_ I had already written down. I snapped the large tome shut that I had on the desk and lean back. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I absentmindedly rubbed my tiny bump. I was officially 12 weeks or so Draco told me.

I often caught myself wondering about this mystery child growing inside of me whilst I researched. Would it be a boy or girl? Would he or she look completely like Draco or would he or she look completely like me? Would he or she be a perfect hybrid of the two of us? It was all fascinating and worrying at the same time. I had no idea how to be a good mother, but when I brought up these worries to Draco he simply smiled at me and assured me I would be the best goddamn mother he's ever seen.

Even thought that didn't really pacify my fears, I couldn't help but laugh. He was fantastic at making me laugh. Whenever he knew I was having a bad day, he would make Appleton whip up my favorite things and surprise me with it. He was just that . . . amazing. It almost seemed unreal.

Until the day he brought something to my attention. Honestly I hadn't thought about Ron for weeks since he showed up at our home. He was being a right arse and I didn't have time to dwell on it. If he was truly sorry he wouldn't have brought up his ridiculous offer. He should know me enough by now that I would stick this out. I would never run away from my _life_. I know he still cares about me, but I didn't want to know how much. That ship had apparently sailed a long time ago. There was no turning back.

But it seemed Draco had a few choice things to say about the matter anyhow.

"Hermione, can I say something?" He asked one night we were in the library.

I put down the book I was reading, that didn't have anything to deal with memory or memory loss, and looked up at him.

"Of course you can, Draco," I answered sweetly.

He nodded. "I was just thinking about something. Well, I was thinking about the day _Weasel _showed up here and tried to take you away."

"What about it?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I just don't trust him. I don't want you alone with him, that's all," he told me.

Oh.

"Look, Draco, Ron and I are friends. I know you don't trust him. You haven't exactly been his number one fan since we were in school. I didn't want to go with him anyway. Like I told you and him I'm staying here. I'm married to you and carrying your child. I wouldn't leave," I explained.

I didn't even want to see Ronald anytime soon, but I didn't tell him that yet. I understand where the distrust is coming from, but I could take care of myself. It's cute that he wants to try to protect me, but he's not with me 24/7, even if he wants to be.

"I know you didn't want to go with that git, but like I said I don't trust _him_. He could do a number of things to you and that worries me."

"Draco, dear, Ron wouldn't do anything to me. He's not like that. I don't even want to see him anytime soon. You don't have to worry. I can take care of myself, if you haven't forgotten."

"I haven't forgotten you can fend for yourself, but it doesn't lessen my worry. And how do you know he isn't the one that did this to you? I don't know if he did. Potter doesn't know. No one does!" He shouted.

I was a bit taken aback. I know he wondered if Ron did this to me, but I didn't think he completely made up his mind and was blaming Ron. I wondered if he did something as well, but I've grown up with Ron, he couldn't.

"Ronald would never do something like this to me! He would never try to harm me! I know you don't like him, Draco, but it could have been anything or anyone. We just don't know!" I said raising my voice.

"But who else _could _it have been? My mother adores you, my father isn't your number one fan, but he's warming up to you especially now that we're having a child! Potter wouldn't harm you plus he was Ginny! Who else would want to cause you harm and get you away from _me_!" Draco asked standing up from his desk.

I stood up at well. My temper getting the best of me. "I understand that Ronald still cares about me, but he should have given up by now! It's been two and a half years, or so everyone's telling me! You don't know him like I do!"

Draco scoffed. "Are you sure about that? You're missing two years of your life basically! How would you even know!"

I stood there stunned. Draco must have finally realized that this fight was useless. It wasn't getting us anywhere. I saw his features soften and he moved slowly towards me.

"Hermione . . . I'm sorry. This- this fight is stupid. I know if may not be Weasel's fault, but when he came here demanding for you to leave and go with him, it's just been festering in my mind. I'm sorry," he said again.

I nodded and swallowed. "I'm sorry too. I just . . . I've known Ron for most of my life now and I know he wouldn't do something so horrible to me, but at the same time I'm not a hundred percent sure either. We just need to figure this out before it consumes us both."

He wrapped his arms around me and placed his head on top of mine.

"We'll figure this out. I promise you," he said as he placed a kiss on top of my head.

I wanted to believe his words, I really did, but I was starting to lose hope. It almost seemed that finding horcruxes was easier than getting my bloody memory back.

* * *

><p><em>Draco's POV<em>

Hermione was sitting in the waiting room when I walked into the hospital. She put the magazine she was reading down onto her lap and smiled up at me.

"Good you're here. I was worried you wouldn't make it in time," she said as her forehead crinkled.

"Well I'm here. Sorry, they held me up a bit at the office," I say as I kiss her cheek.

Slowly affection was moving into our relationship again. I had missed it so.

"It's all right. All that matters is that you're now," she gave me another smile.

"Mrs. Hermione Malfoy?" A nurse called.

Hermione got up as I did as well. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I squeezed it back as we followed the nurse into a room.

Hermione sat down on the examination table as I took a seat in the chair by the wall. We waited patiently for the healer to come in. And we didn't have to wait long.

"Good morning Hermione, Draco," Healer Gard said with a cheery smile.

"Good morning," Hermione and I both said at the same time.

"So we're here for your twelve week check up?" She asked looking through her papers.

"Yes," Hermione answered.

"Very well. Now, Hermione if you would, could you lift up your shirt a bit and lay back on the table?"

Hermione complied and I walked over to the table. I took her left hand in mine.

Healer Gard took out her wand and lightly tapped Hermione's small bulge. A second later, we saw an image flicker on the machine next to the table. There was our child, small and unaware. Its heartbeat filled the whole room and I couldn't help but smile down at Hermione. She smiled up at me and then turned to look at the baby once again.

I would never tire of seeing my child or hearing its heartbeat. It was so quick and flighty. The baby already seemed perfect to me.

"Good news, your baby is doing exceptional. The heartbeat is where it's supposed to be and is very strong, as you can hear," Healer Gard said as she turned to smile at us.

"Would you like a picture?" She asked.

Hermione and I nodded. I wondered if her throat was chalked full of emotion like mine was.

Healer Gard printed off a picture of our child. Hermione handed the photo to me as she pulled her shirt back down. I couldn't help but stare at the photo and wonder who this wriggling child was.

"All right, so the baby is doing fine, but as I warned before nothing too stressful. We don't want any complications. Other than that, everything is fine. I want to see you back here in five weeks so we can get the sex of the baby, if you want to know," she said with a smile.

Hermione nodded and hopped off the table. "Thank you, Healer Gard."

"It's no problem. Now, take care of yourself!"

We waved at her and headed out the door. We flooed back to our house since I took the remaining of the day off.

"Do you want to know what the baby's going to be?" Hermione asked after we stepped out of the fireplace.

"I'm curious, but I could wait," I answered.

"I want to wait, but I want to know at the same time."

"Of course you do. You _love_ to plan ahead," I say with a chuckle.

She sent me a glare, but it wasn't serious.

I laughed again and grazed my hand lightly over her bump. It's become a habit of mine now that she's showing.

"Well, in five weeks we'll know what we're having and I don't care what it will be. As long as you're happy and this baby will be healthy," I say as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I don't care what the baby is either, but I'm secretly hoping it's going to be a girl. I think she'd be gorgeous," she said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Of course, she'll look like me. I'm only kidding. I hope she looks like you," I say as I place butterfly kisses on his face.

"Damn right," she said with a chuckle.

I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>I walked into the library to find my beautiful wife sitting at my desk flicking through books. I cleared my throat and she looked up at me.<p>

"I thought the Healer said nothing too stressful?" I asked quirking an eyebrow at here.

"This isn't too taxing, Draco. I'm sitting in a chair looking through books."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"I mean, it _is _starting to frustrate me though," she said with a sigh.

"About that. I was thinking . . .you may not like this," I said shifting from foot to foot.

She closed to book and motioned for me to continue.

"All right, so I know how frustrated you've been getting researching and I think I have a good idea. I think we should visit a few people I've come in contact with over the years. They're some of the most powerful and intellectual wizards and witches I've come in contact with, besides you. I think it's time we paid them a visit. We aren't getting anywhere really and maybe it's time to see what others think about this," I finished playing with my hands.

She was quiet for a bit until she finally answered. "All right."

"All right? You actually want to do this?" I asked in sheer disbelief. I thought she would reject my offer because she's ridiculously stubborn and doesn't like enlisting others to help her.

"You're right. We're not getting anywhere with this, so why not have someone look at this with fresh, brand new eyes?"

"Good. You know, you're a lot more agreeable than you were when you had your memory," I say with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes at me, but I caught her smile. "So where are we off to?"

"France. Now go pack. We'll be leaving in two days."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So what do you think will happen when Draco and Hermione go to France? Anyways, I think I like this set up of their POVs better. Not repetitive for all of you and myself. Hope you enjoyed. I enjoy reviews. ;)**  
><strong>


	9. Caught a Glimpse

**Author's note: **Hello, hi! So since you're ALL amazing, I decided to reward you with another chapter. Plus, I'm half way done with chapter 11. And I'm just so anxious to put out another one just for all of you. Keep the reviews coming. You're all so kind. :) Now on with the chapter!**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own anything. I merely borrow characters and twist them into random plots.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter nine:<strong>

**Caught a Glimpse**

_Hermione's POV_

Two days is not a long time for someone like me to pack. I have to make sure everything is organized and perfect. Draco should know that I'm a terrible packer. I swear he does this on purpose. Belle, another house elf, helps me pack. It relieves some of the stress that comes with packing.

Even though I've cast an undetectable extension charm on my bag, I feel that I won't be able to carry everything I need. When Draco walked into our bedroom and saw the things setting there to be added, he simply shook his head at me.

"Hermione, you don't need _all _of that stuff."

"You never know," I told him matter-of-factly.

I saw the edges of his lips quirk into a smile.

"I'm not going to argue with you. We _may_ need _some_ of that stuff."

I nodded and smiled at his easy defeat.

"So who are we going to see?" I asked tentatively.

"We're going to see Madame Dessau. She's known my family for many years and she really knows what she's doing."

"She's known your family for many years?" I echoed his words.

"Hermione, don't worry. She wouldn't do _anything_ to harm you. She was never on the Dark Lord's side. She went into hiding instead of joining. I would never take you out of the country and to see someone that has a dark past," he said putting his arms around my waist.

I pressed my lips together. I knew he would never take me anywhere where I'd be in harm's way. I know he would never hurt me. I exhaled quietly.

"I know you wouldn't harm me, Draco or take me anywhere where I could get hurt. I trust you."

The look on his face was so affectionate, I felt my cheeks tinge pink. He softly grabbed my chin and placed a swift kiss on my lips. He smiled down at me.

"I'm glad to hear you trust me," he said huskily.

I stroked his cheek lightly. "Of course I trust you Draco. I married you, didn't I?"

"I know, but that was a long time ago and things have changed."

"Nothing's changed. Nothing will _ever_ change between us. It doesn't matter that I lost my memory Draco. I'm coming back to you," I say looking into his beautiful eyes.

He stared at me for a long moment and then slowly caressed my lips with his.

"I know you will," he said pulling back."I owled Madam Dessau and told her we would be there tomorrow morning."

"All right. Are we leaving by portkey?"

"Mmhmm. Bright and early."

"The sooner the better."

* * *

><p>We land in front of a large gate. I look at it in awe. It's larger and grander than the one at the manor.<p>

Before I could ask Draco how we were getting in, the gates silently opened. Draco grabbed my hand and we walked down the long driveway.

The door opened revealing a man dressed in impeccable black robes.

"You must be Monsieur and Madame Malfoy," he said in a strong French accent.

"We are," Draco said.

"Right this way," the man said as he took off at a brisk pace.

Draco and I quickly followed after him.

As we walk through the house-if you could call it that, calling it that seemed like an insult. I couldn't help craning my neck to see in every room as we passed. We stopped abruptly and the doorman opened the double oak doors that were three times the size of a normal door.

The room he took us into was considerably plain compared to the rest of the house. It was an exceptionally large, circular room with beige walls and light yellow curtains. It had several bookcases around the room. My fingers were inching to touch them all.

"You can take a seat. Madame will be with you soon," the man said taking a bow and walking out of the room.

Draco was rubbing the back of my hand he was still holding with his thumb. I felt myself relax a bit. I didn't know I was so tense.

Moments later, a door across the room from where we were sitting opened. And out stepped Madame Dessau. I don't know what I was expecting, perhaps someone swathed in furs with a look of superiority, but that's not what she looked like at all. She was a tall, willowy woman with long wavy auburn hair. Her big brown eyes were friendly and warm. She smiled at us as she walked over. Draco and I stood to greet her.

"Draco! I haven't seen you in such a long time. You've grown up to be such a handsome young man," she exclaimed hugging him and placing kisses on his cheeks. I notice her accent wasn't very strong.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it? This is my wife, Hermione," he beamed.

I smiled at the woman in front of me. She quickly hugged me and kissed me on the cheeks as well.

"It's nice meeting you, Hermione. You can call me Nathalie because Madame Dessau makes me feel older than I am," she said with a smile.

I smiled back at her. "It's nice to meet you as well Nathalie."

She nodded and we all sat down. The man from earlier comes in with a tray of tea and snacks.

"Merci Corbin," Nathalie said as he set the tray down.

He bowed once again and left.

"So, Draco, Hermione tell me more about this problem," she said stirring her tea.

Draco cleared his throat and told her about what happened a month ago. It didn't seem that long to me, but as I listened to Draco talk about it I knew that he felt more time has passed since I lost my memory. I rubbed the back of his hand like he did before Nathalie came out to greet us.

When he was done explaining, Nathalie's brows were knitted together and her nose was wrinkled in concentration.

"Well, first thing's first! We need to determine _how_ you lost your memory. Either by a potion or a spell, we'll figure it out," she smiled.

"One question," Draco piped up.

"Hm?"

"Will anything you try potentially hurt the baby or Hermione?"

"Of course not. Your child will be safe as well as your wife."

I saw Draco sigh in relief.

"Now, come with me."

Draco and I stood and followed Nathalie through the door she came through.

As we walked down a spiral staircase and came to a wide open room. There were several bookcases that took up several walls along with a mahogany desk in the middle of the room. Nathalie told us to sit on the couch that was located a few meters from the desk.

"Have you found anything out whilst you researched?" Nathalie asked.

"I haven't found much," I admitted.

Nathalie nodded as she pulled several books down from their shelves. She turned towards us and told me to come forward. Draco gave my hand a quick squeeze as I got up.

I stood in the middle of the room as Nathalie poured over the book in her hands. When she seemed to glean all the information she needed she looked back up at me.

"All right Hermione, I'm going to perform a few spells on you. I'm going to see if if whomever did this used a spell on you of some kind."

I nodded.

She took out her wand and stood in front of me. Her hand moved in complicated movements as she stood there with intense focus. With one last flick, she stood there and looked at me expectantly. When nothing happened, she let out a sigh.

"What is it?" Draco asked from the couch.

"It's just that nothing happened. I mean, it could have been some sort of potion, but it's just weird. It seems so much more complicated than that."

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"Well for one, I did get a very weak response from the spell I just performed. It's almost like it's not _just _a spell, but something else."

I raised my eyebrow.

"I don't know for sure. You can sit down for now. I'm going to brew a potion to see if it has something to do with a potion someone slipped you."

I sat down next to my husband. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Who could have possibly slipped me a potion _and_ possibly have cast a spell on me?" I asked myself more so than Draco.

"That I do not know, but whoever did it is dead."

"Draco, don't. We'll figure it all out. We'll take proper, _legal _steps."

He let out a sigh and rubbed his face with his free hand.

"I know, I know, but no one messes with you."

I rested my head on his shoulder. "I know."

A half hour later Nathalie was done with the potion. She handed me it in a cup and I quickly drained it.

She stood in front of me waiting. I felt an odd sensation in my chest. I placed a hand there. It was warm and tingling.

"I think we may have found _something_," she said with a smile.

Draco smiled.

"Now, don't get too excited. The next step will be the hard part. I need to find and brew the potion that could possibly give you back your memory. There are no guarantees though."

"We understand. It's better than nothing," I spoke up.

"Why didn't your doctor do this for you?" Nathalie asked raising a manicured eyebrow.

"We thought he did," I said with a shrug.

"Hmm," was all she said as she went searching for another book.

She found the book and potion she needed, but the downside was that the potion was going to take a week to brew.

"That's fine. We can get a hotel and stay until it's done," Draco said.

"Nonsense. You're like family Draco. You can stay here with me until the potion's done. Silly boy," she said waving a dismissive hand.

"If you insist," Draco smiled.

"Of course dear boy."

"Thank you," I chirped.

"It's not a problem at all."

* * *

><p>The big day had arrived. I was extremely anxious. What if it didn't work? What if I'm just getting my hopes up and nothing happens? Would Draco be disappointed? How badly does he want the old me, or am I same person, back?<p>

My mind filled with questions as we walked back down to Nathalie's office. She was sitting at her desk writing frantically.

"Good, you're here. It's the moment of truth," she told us.

We both gave her a smile.

She pulled a chair for me to sit in next to her desk. Draco stood anxiously next to me. Nathalie handed me a glass of purple liquid. I sniffed it and found it to smell like flowers. I looked at them both and gulped it down.

Images raced through my head. I caught snippets of things. When they stopped I looked at Draco and gave him a small smile.

* * *

><p><em>Draco's POV<em>

I felt anxious as I walked down the stairs with Hermione. Today was the day the potion was supposed to be done. I hoped that this would the answer to our prayers. I would be a bit put out if it didn't worked, but it wouldn't stop me from doing anything in my power to help her.

Nathalie was writing when we walked into her office. She quickly put her work away.

"Good, you're here. It's the moment of truth," she told us.

I gulped as Hermione sat down next to Nathalie's desk. As Hermione drank the purple liquid I watched her face hoping that I would see some kind of familiarity there.

When Hermione looked up at me, I saw a flickers of something in her eyes.

"Do you remember anything?" I asked quietly.

"I-I think I may."

My stomach flipped.

"What do you remember, Hermione?" Nathalie asked.

"Well, nothing _too _important. I don't think. I don't seem to recall the full memory, just snippets."

"Tell us what you do remember?"

"I can remember us laughing about . . . something, Draco. We were walking through the park together. You have on dark jeans and an emerald green button up shirt. You look . . . insanely happy. So do I."

I couldn't help, but smile at the memory. "That happened to be our first date'."

"Really?"

I nodded. "It was a lot of fun like I told you."

"It seemed that way."

"Do you remember anything else?" Nathalie asked.

Hermione blushed slightly. "I-I remember s-snogging. Passionately."

"Oh," Nathalie said said writing things down.

I smirked. Hermione looked at me and hit me in the arm.

"Hey, don't blame me. You're the one that decided you wanted to remember _that_. I mean, I don't blame you," I winked at her.

Her cheeks reddened more.

"Anything else?"

"Well, I can see Draco sleeping next to me and I'm stroking his face. That's all."

The last partial memory made me happy. I do the same thing to her when she's sleeping and I can't. I stroke her face and watch her. I had no idea she did that as well.

"Will all of my memory come back slowly or is that _it_?" I heard Hermione ask.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the potion is designed as an all or nothing response. You either get all of your memory back or you don't, _but_ you did get something which I've never seen happen. Which leads me to believe that what happened to you wasn't just a potion."

"So could it possibly come back slowly?" I asked hopefully.

"Possibly. It's plausible, but not likely."

"C-can't you do something more?" I asked frantically.

"I'm sorry Draco. It's out of my hands now."

"Then what do we do!" I stood up abruptly.

"Draco, calm down. She has helped us a great deal," Hermione said.

"I know. I'm sorry, Nathalie."

"It's ok, Draco. I understand. You're stressed and you want to help your wife. I can send you to my oldest and dearest friend in Germany. He's done some remarkable research with memory. Maybe he'll be able to help. I can floo him for you if you want."

"That would be great. Any help we can get will be greatly appreciated," Hermione said.

I nodded. The hope I felt seemed to flow out of me. I'm happy Hermione remembered something. They weren't big things, but they were something. Something that made me happy. I hoped this contact of Nathalie could help us in any way. What Nathalie said about Doctor Faint not finding something really struck a nerve. He was supposed to be a specialist. He was supposed to help us. Maybe I'm reading too far into this.

Nathalie walked back into her office with a smile.

"Kirk says he will try to help."

Hermione gave her a smile and then turned to smile at me. I gave her a small smile. I can't lose hope. Things seem to be finally turning around.

We'll be heading to Germany tomorrow and hopefully things will be better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know, not a lot of Draco's POV, but hopefully that changes in the next chapter. :) Reviews are dandy!


	10. Coming Back to Life

**Author's note:** Hello! You're all so amazing. :) I think what I'm going to do from now on is publish a chapter whenever I finish it. Or at least try! Now on with the adventure!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that JKR has written about, but I simply _borrow_ those characters and twist them into random plots.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten:<strong>

**Coming Back to Life  
><strong>

_Hermione's POV_

As Draco and I headed back to the room we had stayed in for the week, I noticed Draco was extremely quiet. I peeked at his face as we walked up the staircase. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

I wanted to say something, anything, but I didn't quite know what. I knew that part of him was disappointed because I didn't regain my full memory like we both hoped for. But Hermione wasn't going to give up. She was determined. As long as Draco was by her side, she could do anything.

Draco opened the large double doors and let me in as he brought up the rear.

"Draco?" I asked quietly.

He turned and looked at me.

I fidgeted around a bit."I'm sorry. I know you're disappointed. I know you wanted all of my memories to come back back there. I want them too as well, but maybe they will in time. Maybe when we go see Kirk we'll know more. Maybe I'll get them back then," I said trying to express how sorry I was.

He swiftly walked over to me. He stared into my eyes before he enveloped me into a hug.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice muffled by my jumper. "I shouldn't be moping around. I'm a bit disappointed, but it isn't you. You did nothing. The bastard that did this to you is why I'm angry. Not you. Never you," he said kissing my head.

"I know, but I just felt like I had to say _something_," I told him.

"I know. Typical Granger," he smiled.

I smiled back at him.

"Also, I had _no _idea you watched me whilst I slept," he added.

"Well, I didn't either," I say with a chuckle.

"Smart arse. Well, I'll have you know that I sometimes watch you as well when I can't sleep. I can't help it. You look so peaceful."

I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

Draco swooped down and kissed my right cheek quickly before he stood straight again.

"Now, let's pack so we don't have to rush around in the morning," he said.

I nodded and helped him place clothes and books back into my bag.

* * *

><p>"Thank you ever so much for <em>all<em> of your help, Nathalie," I said as I hugged her goodbye.

"Hermione, you sweet girl, it's been no problem. I wish that I could do more," Nathalie said pulling back.

I smiled up at her. "You've done plenty. Thank you again."

She gave me a warm smile and I moved out of the way so Draco could give her a hug.

"You two will have to come visit me on better circumstances."

"Of course we will. I don't get to see you often. And I'm sure you'll want to see the baby after its born," Draco said as he pulled me to his side.

"Yes I do. Now, off with you two! I'll see you soon. And keep me updated."

We both nodded and headed outside. The Portkey, a flowerpot, was sitting in the drive waiting for us. Draco slung the bag over his shoulder and held my hand with the other.

"Ready?" He asked.

I nodded.

He placed his free hand on the pot and we were off.

* * *

><p>Draco and I landed on a very impeccable looking lawn. It honestly reminded me of the Manor a bit. There were random animals roaming around the grounds. We only had the albino peacocks that Draco couldn't part with.<p>

Draco gave my hand a squeeze and we headed to the front door.

Before we could knock or ring the bell, the door opens revealing a stocky man with blond curly hair and piercing green eyes. If I ran into in the street I would quickly walk to the other way. When he broke into a smile I relaxed.

"You two _must _be Draco and Hermione Malfoy," he said in a strong German accent.

"We are. And you must be Kirk," Draco said taking the man's hand.

"That I am. Now, come inside."

He moved out of the way and let us walk inside, which happened to be the kitchen. I admired the room as Draco and Kirk spoke. I couldn't help it. It was a beautiful room. It almost, _almost_ made me want to redo the kitchen at home.

"Come with me," Kirk said as he started down a long corridor.

Draco and I walked behind him as we both looked at our surroundings.

"I'm showing you to your room. During dinner we will discuss business. Until then, please relax and enjoy yourself. Feel free to explore the house or grounds," he said smiling as he peered back at us.

We thanked him as he stopped at a door to our right. He turned the handle and opened the door. I almost let out a gasp at the sheer size of the room. It didn't look like it would be _this _large on the outside. I almost wanted to run inside and start bouncing on the bed like a child.

"One of the house elves will come gather you both for dinner in a few hours. I will see you then," he said as he exited.

I dropped Draco's hand and walked over to the bed. I hopped up and sunk into the soft bed. I almost let out a moan in the sheer pleasure of it. I felt like I was melting into the bed itself.

"Draco, can we _please_ get a bed like this!" I asked looking up at his smirking form.

"Of course we can, baby," he said as he sunk into the bed himself.

I roll over to lay on top of him. I felt his eyebrows raising.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a chuckle.

"You'll see!"

I kissed his chin and worked my way down to his neck. I felt his heart accelerate as I continued to kiss and bite his neck.

"Hermione," he called.

"Hm?"

"What are you doing? I'm not complaining. I'm just wondering what brought this out."

I stopped and looked up at him. I give him my best smirk. I saw him gulp. I smirk again and go back to attacking his neck.

I come back up to his mouth and lightly bite his bottom lip. His mouth opens to me and I plunge my tongue into it. His tongue quickly starts to battle mine as I deepen the kiss. I sit up more and straddle him. I can feel his arousal. I would by lying if I didn't say that it sent tingles and warmth through my body. The act almost felt familiar to me.

We continued to snog as I lightly grinded his lap. I smiled into our kiss as he let out a groan. Maybe I'm better at this than I thought. When he pulls me closer to his body and I snake my hands into his hair, we both pull away for air.

"Merlin, Hermione. I thought you said you didn't remember anything important?" Draco panted.

I grinned at him. "My mind might not remember anything, but my body seems to."

He groaned again and started attacking my neck with kisses and bites. I closed my eyes and reveled in the feel of his lips on me.

I seemed to snap out of my daze. This is wrong. I mean, foreplay definitely leads to sex and I rather not do that in someone's house we _just _met. I rather do it in the confines of our home. Where I won't feel guilty.

I gently push Draco away from me. He gave me a concerned look. I sighed.

"We shouldn't do this here. We just met Kirk and I'd feel like an arsehole fucking in his house," I said bluntly.

"I understand, but I do like it when you say _fucking_. It sounds so dirty and sexy coming out of that prudish mouth of yours," Draco said with a wink.

I blushed and then laughed.

"So does that mean you want to get intimate soon?" He asked tentatively.

"I think so," I say getting off his lap.

He nodded with a small smirk on his face. I roll my eyes. He never changes.

* * *

><p>After exploring the house and the grounds as Kirk suggested, his house elf Twinkle came to fetch us for dinner.<p>

When we walk into the dining hall, I noticed Kirk was sitting at the head of the table beaming at us.

"I hope you're both hungry," he said.

"Starving," I answered.

"Your home is very beautiful," Draco added.

"Thank you. It's my pride and joy."

All three of us settle into eating our food. We make light chit chat until Kirk gets down to the matter.

"Nathalie told me a bit about the situation. Do you mind if I ask a few questions?"

"Not at all," I told him.

"Ok, so Nathalie seemed to break some sort of ground with the spell she used, correct?"

Draco and I both nod.

"Ok, what I'm thinking about doing is trying a spell. I already have one in mind. Ever since Nathalie consulted with me about this, I've been going through books to see if I could find anything. No guarantees of course. It's like Nathalie said, it's an all or nothing, but you're a special case. Hermione, have you remembered anything else since yesterday?"

"Sadly, no. I only got snatches of memories when she performed the spell, but nothing more."

"I see. Well, tomorrow after you two get a good night sleep, we will try this again," he smiled at us.

"Did Nathalie tell you Hermione's pregnant? I just want to bring it up," Draco said with his voice full of concern.

"She did mention it. And I assure you, nothing will happen to the baby or Hermione. I promise."

Draco seemed to relax a bit more.

"Now that dinner's over. You are welcome to relax and do what you must. I'm going to be in my study making sure I haven't overlooked anything. We'll begin bright and early. If you have any questions for me, please by all means ask."

"Thank you Kirk," I say.

"It's no problem Hermione, Draco. I just wish to help."

He bowed and left the dining hall.

Draco and I looked at each other. I gave him my best smile. He returned it, but I could tell he was as worried as I was.

* * *

><p><em>Draco's POV<em>

The whole night I tossed and turned. I couldn't stop thinking about what would happen in a mere few hours. My wife could possibly regain her memory for good or it could be much the same as it was the day before. I could see the worry in her eyes earlier at dinner. It seemed more so for our child than herself.

She was still the same Hermione to me. She hasn't changed a bit. It's just she doesn't remember our time together. I know I'll love her no matter what. And I have a feeling she'd fall in love with me all over again. She even said so herself. I turn over and look at her sleeping form. Her left hand rested lightly on her baby bump. I scooted closer to them and placed my hand on top of hers. We're both trying so hard for this child more so than ourselves.

I lay there and subconsciously rub her stomach as I look at her. She seems so peaceful and happy in her sleep. I sighed. I wrapped my arm around her middle and closed my eyes. I drifted off thinking about the hope we both still had.

* * *

><p>Kirk wasn't kidding when he said we'd start bright and early. Twinkle came in to wake us around 8 am. I yawned and stretched. Hermione laid on her back scowling up at the canopy.<p>

I chuckled.

Her head turned to me and glared. "And what do you find so funny?"

"I told you, you're a bear in the morning. Kirk's sure in for it this morning," I winked at her.

She rolled her brown eyes and sighed. "I am not a bear. I just. . .don't like mornings."

"Same thing," I said getting up and walking into the bathroom.

After cleaning myself up, I head out and let Hermione take her turn. I laid back on the bed as I waited for _the bear_ to get ready. I must have fallen asleep because Hermione was standing over me.

"Come on," she said with a smile.

Well seems like she's doing a bit better.

We headed down to the dining hall hand in hand. When we got there, there was a ridiculous spread. I saw Hermione's eyes widen. I had to cover a laugh with a cough. She would have eaten me alive if she heard me laugh at her reaction.

She quickly dragged us to our seats and piled food upon her plate. And she called me deplorable when I ate. She may take the cake on this one. I dig into my breakfast as I silently laugh at my wife.

After breakfast, Twinkle shows us into Kirk's study. It looked pretty similar to Nathalie's. The chairs and couches were placed almost in the same area. It was strange.

"Ah, good morning," he said getting up from his desk.

"Morning," Hermione said brightly.

"Any questions before we get started?" Kirk asked clasping his hands behind him.

Hermione and I looked at each other again.

"How does this spell work?" Hermione asked as her know-it-all came out.

"Well, the spell goes for your unconscious. It. . .turns it on. What it's trying to achieve is that maybe something will trigger your memories there and then it grasps onto that little trigger. If it works correctly, your memories should come flying back in no time. They all don't come back when it's first casted. It could take a few days, weeks, or months."

We both nodded. Interesting.

He had Hermione sit down in a chair opposite of the couch I was sitting in. I watched as she lightly bit her bottom lip. I wanted to walk over and hold her hand, but I wasn't sure if that was a good idea. With us holding hands, our memories may mix.

"Ok, ready Hermione?"

She stiffly nodded.

Kirk stood back and pointed his wand at Hermione's head. "Animus."

A white light came out of the tip of his wand and I watched as it wrapped around her head like a blanket. Her eyes became glazed over. It was my turn to bite my bottom lip. As soon as the spell was cast, it stopped.

Hermione blinked a few times and looked at us. I held my breath.

"Do you remember anything, Hermione?" Kirk asked softly.

She nodded. I let out the breath I was holding slowly.

"What do you remember?"

"Not much. It's more than last time. The spell seems to have expounded on the memories I remembered from last time. I remember more of Draco and my first date. It was a conversation."

"What was it about?"

"Oh, we were discussing what we do for a living," she smiled at the memory. I couldn't help to smile too. That was when she helped me discover what I wanted to do for a living.

"Do you remember anything else?" Kirk prodded.

"I do. The memory of Draco and I snogging. . .well it got a bit more heated," she blushed. I smirked. It made me think about our past experiences as well as our snogging session yesterday.

"Very well. Anything else?"

"The night that I was stroking Draco's face whilst he slept, well, that was night I told him I loved him. And he told me he loved me as well," she said looking at me. I could see it in the depths of her eyes. I could see the love blooming. My heart swelled in my chest.

"Do you remember anything else?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Ok."

Hermione stood up and walked over to me. She sat down next to me and I kissed the top of her head.

"Like I said this spell was all or nothing, like Nathalie's potion. Again, it shows us that what happened to Hermione isn't as simple as a spell or a potion. It's something we haven't seen before. And it's beyond my expertise," Kirk said with a sigh.

"What should we do? I mean, Hermione's starting to remember a bit more as you try to help her," Draco said wrapping an arm around my back.

"I know. I have someone that could take this a bit further. He's rather good at figuring out the most complicated of problems. His name is Darius. I wish I could help more, but alas I don't know what else to do. Like I said Darius is a genius. If anyone could help you, he could. Would you like me to ask him for help?"

I looked at Hermione who seemed to maul this over. She finally looked at me and nodded.

"Yes," I answered.

"Ok. I'll floo him and I'll tell you what's going on."

"Ok. Thank you, Kirk," I say holding out my hand.

He takes it and we shake.

"Thank you, Kirk. You've helped more than I can ever say," Hermione added.

"It's no problem at all. I wish I could help more, but I hope Darius can help you two."

We both nod and head for our room.

I could feel the tension in Hermione as we walked up the stairs. I know she was expecting this would be it, but it wasn't. I rubbed her back as we made it to our room.

"Is it ok if I take a nap?" She asked in a small voice.

"Of course, baby. If you need me, I'll be right here."

She nods and lays down on her side of the bed. I sigh and sit down on my side. I stroke her hair as she falls asleep.

I hate seeing her so disappointed. I hope this Darius fellow can help us. I just want her to be happy like I saw she was in her sleep. That's all I want.

As I continued to stroke her hair, my mind wandered back to what Nathalie said about Dr. Faint. Every once in awhile that thought would come up and I would repress it, but now it really disturbed me. I know Nathalie and Kirk are extremely smart, but Doctor Faint is a goddamn specialist. Why couldn't he have done this? Why didn't he do this? Before I could aggravate myself any more, I slowly got up so I didn't disturb Hermione and walked over to the writing desk against the wall.

I pulled out parchment and quill from the drawer. I quickly scribble a letter to Potter. He could help me with this. He could help me spy, well officially, investigate this man. I would help him as soon as Hermione and I made it home, but for now Potter would have to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So who caught the Doctor Who reference? And you probably thought you were going to get a sex scene this chapter. HAHA! Perverts. Kidding. No, it's coming soon. I promise. Also, you'll see what the letter says next chapter. :) Anywho, reviews are cool.**  
><strong>


	11. My Heart Escapes

**Author's note: **Allo you amazing readers! And here we are in Greece!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that JKR has written about, but I simply _borrow_ those characters and twist them into random plots.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven:<strong>

**My Heart Escapes  
><strong>

_Harry's POV_

I was sitting in my office when an unfamiliar owl tapped on the window. I raised a confused brow and headed for the window. The bird flew right in and landed on my desk. It held its leg out impatiently. I rummaged through my drawers and gave it a treat and water as I opened the letter.

_Potter,_

_Even though we're quite civil and almost _friends_, it is _still _weird writing to you for any type of help. Anyways, besides the point. What I'm getting at is that I do indeed need your help. Hermione and I are currently in Germany. We've went abroad to try to see if a few contacts I have could help her in the memory department. So far, she has remembered three things. I feel like this could really happen. I have a lot of hope and faith in these people helping us. _

_What we've found out thus far is, whomever did this to her didn't use a simple oblivate. It's something more than that. We're not sure what it is yet, but thus far Nathalie and Kirk have used a potion and a spell upon her (separately) and she's remembered little. This spell and potion was all or nothing. It was fully bring her memory back or it wouldn't. And by them partially working means that whatever was used on her wasn't one or the other. _

_I'm trying my arse off. I hate to see her look so disappointed after these methods don't work. So, I'm hoping something gives soon. Anyways, something Nathalie said really struck a cord within me. She asked why the Doctor who helped us didn't do any of this. And I've been thinking about it and I wonder the same thing. _

_So I'm asking you for a favor, Potter. I need you to spy, well, investigate Doctor Faint. Something tells me that he isn't what we thought he was. Call it just a _feeling_, but I can't shake it. If he has anything to do with Hermione losing her memory I will kill him. I don't care what you have to do, just find something out. I would be doing that right this moment, but I can't be in two places at once. _

_If you don't do this for me, do this more so for Hermione. She's your best friend. She means a lot to you. She's helped your arse out in some of the worst situations. Thanks Potter._

_- D_

I sat there for a moment digesting everything Draco wrote. He and Hermione were out of the country trying to figure out what was going on with her memory. Every owl I've sent to Hermione has come back. I figured she was fine just busy researching. I felt better now that I knew exactly where she was.

I quickly took out a piece of parchment and wrote Draco back.

_Draco,_

_Of course I'll do this. Anything to help Hermione. Plus, I owe her my life and then some. Keep me updated on what's happening. Wishing you both the best._

_- H_

I tied the note around the owl and it took out without a backwards glance. Now I needed to think of a plan.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione's POV<em>

I woke from my nap to find Draco sitting next to me reading a book. He felt me shift and shut his book.

"Have a good nap?"

"I think so. I needed one. I just had to sleep the disappointment away."

"Oh, Hermione. Come here," he said.

I did as he asked and scooted over to him.

"I'm sorry you're so disappointed about all of this," he said stroking my hair.

"It's ok. It's not our faults. It's whomever did this to me."

"It is. Hopefully going to Greece really helps. I hate to see that look on your face," he said quietly.

"I know. I can see it on yours too. I hate it."

We both sat there in silence.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About 6:30."

"I'm hungry," I moaned.

I felt Draco chuckle. "You're always hungry. I don't know what I'm going to do with you. Now, come on," he said grabbing my hand and leading me downstairs.

When we got there, Kirk was sitting at his position at the head of the table.

"There you two are," he said.

"Sorry, I took a nap," I say with a smile.

"That's quite fine. You've had such a long morning."

Draco and I took our seats and began placing things on our plates.

"I've spoken to Darius. He said that you two can pop over there in two days. He wants to do a bit of research before he has you over, if you two don't mind."

"That's fine. We can do some sight seeing," I say.

"Despite the circumstances, this is almost like a vacation," Draco added.

"It kind of is, isn't it? Traveling the world as well as trying to get my memory back."

Draco and I both smile. It sounded so silly and surreal that we had to smile.

"Fantastic. I'll tell Darius you're fine with the plans then."

We both nodded as Kirk got up and headed to his study.

After dinner, Draco and I headed to our room and sat out on the balcony.

The backyard was beautiful. It was vast and lit up with tiny fairy lights. There were so many flowers that I wanted to go and pick them all. But instead, I sat there cuddled against Draco's side.

"This is nice," I murmured.

"It is. I've missed it."

"Me too."

"Hermione?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Your memory of you stroking my face after we confessed we loved each other. . ." he trailed off.

"You want to know if I love you or was it just from the memory?" I provided.

He nodded not looking at me.

I sit up and turn his face towards me.

"Draco, I wasn't going to tell you this just yet, but I think I am falling for you, again. It's hard not to. You _know_ me so well and you _get _me. I don't have to explain myself to you. I don't even have to say a word and you _know_. It's endearing. No one has ever been that way with me, ever. Not even Ron. But with me seeing that memory today, it confirmed everything I was feeling. It made it all so simple for me. So I think it's easy to say that I _do_ love you Draco. It just comes to me so easily," I finished.

I saw his eyes search my face to see if it were true or not. I supposed he saw the truth because before I knew it, his lips were on mine. The were fervent and excited. I closed my eyes and got lost in the moment.

Draco pulled back and looked down at me. "You have no idea how good it is to hear those words again. I've missed saying them to you. I've missed hearing them," he poured out.

"Well, get used to it," I said with a smile.

"You don't have to worry about that. I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, Draco."

His lips crashed upon mine once again.

* * *

><p>The two days sight seeing in Germany went by rather quickly. We had fun even though we were in such a strange situation. All that mattered was that Draco and I were making new memories and going on with life despite everything.<p>

Draco packed up our bag and we headed down the stairs. Kirk was standing at the door waiting on us.

"Thank you again, Kirk. You've helped us a great deal," Draco said shaking his hand.

"It's no problem," Kirk said shaking his hand back.

"Thank you," I say as I gave him a quick hug.

"No problem. Whenever you two want to visit Germany again, you always have a place to stay! Please keep me informed on the situation."

"We will! Bye Kirk!" I called.

We walked over to the place we landed when we first arrived. Our portkey was setting in the grass waiting for us. We left in the same fashion we arrived in.

When I feel the land under my feet, I open my eyes. We're on a cliff overlooking the sea. It's breath-taking. I stare in awe as Draco chuckles beside me.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He asks.

I dumbly nod. I've never been to a more beautiful place. Sometime Draco and I would have to come back and visit this place.

Draco steers us around and our eyes come to stop on a modest house a few meters from our position. Draco gave my hand one last squeeze as we headed towards the front door. Before we had time to knock, the door opens revealing an eccentric man with dark hair tied up in a pony tail and loud clothing.

"You must be Draco and Hermione. Come in," he ushered.

Draco let me enter first. The house was beautiful. It was modest and sweet compared to the two houses, and even her own home, she's been staying at for the past week and a half. It was a nice change. It almost felt like I was back in the Muggle world. Where everything was simple, but I wasn't. I was in Greece. Magical Greece. And I don't think I would change a thing even though I have lost a bit of my memory.

Darius stood in front of us with his hands clasped behind his back.

"All right, I'll get down to business," he stated starting to pace. "Ok I have been researching non-stop for two days and I think I may have found something promising. Kirk and Nathalie have both informed me on every detail of your situation. And I think this time I'm going to combine their efforts. I think I've come up with the perfect spell _and _potion combination."

Draco and I both looked at him.

"Come, I'll tell you more about it," he motioned to us to follow him.

* * *

><p><em>Draco's POV<em>

The house wasn't particularly large, but did have personality. It almost, _almost_ made me want to abandon the Manor and move into a home like this. A home that wasn't enormous. A home that I could see Hermione and I raising our children. A home where the sun could shine in every room. I'd have to think about this some more. I loved the Manor for the sole reason that I spent all of my life there.

If Hermione didn't regain her memory, then maybe that could be our new start. She was the same Hermione, but she had just learned to love me all over again. And I could honestly say that I learned to lover her more so than I ever thought I could. So maybe a new start was in order. The answer would be determined by what happened today.

As Hermione and I followed Darius through his home, I rubbed the back of her hand to reassure her that everything would be ok. She would smile up at me every once in awhile. I tried to tell her that whatever may come, I would always love her with every look and action I made.

We reached a door in the den. Darius opened it and walked down a flight of stairs. It was completely dark so I took out my wand and quickly cast a Lumos spell before we followed him. When we reached the bottom step, light flooded the room.

Hermione and I look around in amazement. The basement was bigger than the house. It was laboratory. It was white and sterile.

"All right, Mrs. Malfoy would you mind coming over here?" Darius asked, his back to them.

Hermione gave me one last look before walking over to Darius. He turned to her and gave her a beaker of grey cloudy liquid.

"This is the first part of the procedure. Hermione is to drink this and it's supposed to stimulate her consciousness and her unconsciousness at the same time. Once she drinks everyone drop, I will then cast a spell on her. The spell, Templum, will completely open both of them. And with that, we hope to achieve the things that have been lurking in her subconscious to merge with her conscious."

I thought about this. He did seem to know what he was talking about. He combined everything Kirk and Nathalie did in a week and a half and doubled it. I looked up at the man standing in front of me and nodded.

"Ok, Hermione take a seat and drink the potion once you are ready."

Hermione took a deep breath in and let it out. She put the beaker to her lips and quickly, like a shot, drained the whole thing in a few seconds. Darius waited a few minutes and then promptly used the spell. I saw the glazed expression on Hermione's face like I saw last time. It seemed somehow more intense like this could actually could work fully. I waited with bated breath.

When Hermione seemed to snap out of whatever was happening, she took a loud breath and doubled over. I immediately hurried over to her and knelt beside her. I took her right hand in mine.

"Hermione are you ok?" I asked desperately.

She looked over at me.

"I remembered something new. I know I don't remember everything, but I remembered something really important," she rushed.

"What is it?"

"I remembered our wedding, Draco. Our wedding. It was beautiful. You looked so handsome. The Manor was decorated so wonderfully. And my dress, my dress was the most amazing thing I have ever worn. The whole ceremony was perfect. Our wedding was _perfect_," she said as tear slid down her cheeks.

I stood up and pulled her to me. She sobbed into my chest as I rubbed her back. When she composed herself, she leaned back and looked up at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked tentatively.

She nodded. "I'm sorry. It was just a lot to take in in such a short time. It was really perfect, wasn't it?"

"It really was. I'm so glad you remember that. That was one of the best moments of my life," I said rubbing the sides of face. I kiss her quickly on the lips and looked at Darius.

"What do we do now?" I asked afraid of the answer.

Darius seemed to be a bit stunned. "I, I don't know."

I sighed. I was getting tired of this Kneazle chase.

"I could send you to someone else," Darius said quickly.

"No. I-I'm getting tired of this!" Hermione spoke up.

Darius and I both looked at her stunned.

"Hermione, I thought you wanted to get your memory fully back," I say.

"And I do, but even the doctor says not to stress myself out and I _am_. This is so stressful for me and you. So, I think we should stop trying for _now_."

I looked into her brown eyes. I could see the determination she always wore when we were children. I couldn't deny her. I didn't want her to be so stressed out about all of this. I had to make sure we were all healthy.

"All right," I say quietly.

She nods and looks back down.

"Thank you for your help Darius. I think that's the most progress we have ever made. She's never remembered a full memory before," I give him a smile.

"Anything to help."

"Thank you," Hermione said quietly.

He gave us a smile.

"We'll go get a hotel and leave out in the morning," I told him.

He nodded as Hermione and I walked up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Hermione had fallen asleep hours ago, but I couldn't turn my brain off.<p>

She had cried herself to sleep. I did my best to comfort her, or as much as she'd let me. I told her over and over again that once the baby's born I would throw myself completely into this and we'd get all of her memories back. She told me that if she didn't, she'd be ok with the scant few she got to hold on to. She's ok with making new ones. As long as she was with me and our baby.

I rubbed her back as she breathed into my neck. I kissed her head every once in awhile. As long as I had my family by my side everything would be ok. It had to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Kind of weird opening up with Harry's POV, but I promised you'd get to read the letter. Also, if you want me to throw in what Harry's done next chapter, tell me! An emotionally charged chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. :)


	12. I Treat You Wrong

**Author's Note: **You are all wonderful. Here's the next chapter. :)**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that JKR has written about, but I simply _borrow_ those characters and twist them into random plots.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve:<strong>

**I Treat You Wrong  
><strong>

_Harry's POV_

Being an Auror as well as co-owning a business with Malfoy may have its perks, but I know that if I went to Doctor Faint using my official title it wouldn't go smoothly. If he was indeed hiding something he wouldn't come out and directly tell me. And since I don't have any proof as to if he's done something to Hermione I can't really do much to him. This is why I decided sneaking around under the cloak like the old days was the best thing to do.

When I arrived at St. Mungo's, I quickly headed to an abandoned hallway so I could pull the cloak on. Once the cloak was secured, I walked up the stairs towards his office. I took a breath and knocked on his door. I didn't have to wait long before the door opened and Doctor Faint stood there looking perplexed. He walked out of the door and looked around the hallway. I took the opportunity to hurry into his office. I quickly sat down in a corner and waited. I don't know what i was waiting for, but I knew something had to happen.

Hours of sitting and watching person and after person file in and out of his office something finally happened. The doctor got up and started pacing. It seemed he was waiting on something. I heard the distinct sound of the floo being activated. I slowly craned my neck to see who it might be. Doctor Faint bent down on his hands and knees so he could talk to whomever was flooing him.

"Ah, Doctor," I heard the voice say.

"Yes. What do you want?"

"I wouldn't speak to me in that sort of tone. I'm the one paying you a large amount of Galleons for this, remember?" The voice sounded harsh. I didn't recognize it at all.

"Forgive me. It seems like our plan isn't going as we hoped," Doctor Faint said sounding worried.

"I know that, but I think we'll be fine. It seems that Hermione isn't going to push any further."

"Why is that?"

"Well, since she is pregnant she doesn't want to stress herself out," the voice sneered.

"Of course not."

"As you can see, we're safe. I'm sure once the dastardly child is born she won't pursue it any further. I will see to that."

"Do you need me to do anything else, Sir?"

"No. Your services are no longer needed. Expect your payment by the end of the week."

And the voice was gone. Doctor Faint looked relieved as he stood up. He put the files away and headed out of his office.

I waited for a few minutes after he left and took the cloak off. Doctor Faint had been working for someone, but who? I didn't know the voice. They didn't show their face.

I walked cautiously over to his file cabinet. I opened it and searched for Hermione's file. I found it easy enough. There was nothing out of the ordinary in it so I put it back.

I opened the door a crack to see that the hallway was empty. I put the cloak on and left. I'd have to tell Draco what I found out when he and Hermione got back.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione's POV<em>

Coming back to the Manor felt a bit strange. We've been at this for a little over a week and a half. The bittersweet end of our journey. Not exactly what we expected, but it's better than nothing.

Draco flopped back onto the couch. He patted the seat next to him. I sat down and laid my head on his shoulder.

"So what's on your mind? I can always tell when you're thinking too much for your own good," he remarked.

I sighed. It seemed I could never get anything past him. "I've been thinking since yesterday. I think I want to go back to work," I say looking at his face.

He was quiet for a few moments. I softly bit my lip as I waited for his reaction.

"I don't know, Hermione."

"I'm not that far along. And I think I'll go mad here if I'm not doing something. I'm not going to be researching for a bit and I think work would help me."

"I know, but I don't want you to stress yourself out," Draco protested.

"And I won't stress myself out. I won't be working myself to death like I usually do. I promise. And once it gets closer to the birth of the baby I'll stop."

Draco's grey eyes roved my face for a few minutes. He closed his eyes and finally nodded.

"Fine, you can go back to work! And if you feel stressed at all, you're either going to work less or not at all."

"Yes, Draco," I said smiling up at him.

He smiled at me before he kissed my cheek.

"And thank you," I added.

"For what?"

"Just everything! You helped me gain some of my memory back and you're letting me go back to work. You're so patient with me. You're truly amazing! I love you."

He stroked my jaw with the back of his hand. "Hermione, I'd do anything for you. You know that, don't you? I'd go to the ends of the universe to help you. So no need to thank me," he said before he kissed me.

My mind hummed with the feel of his lips on mine. Draco truly was amazing.

* * *

><p>"Hermione are you here?" Ginny's voice called from the den.<p>

"Out here, Gin!" I called from the backyard.

I heard Gin making her way towards me.

"How are you feeling?" She asked sitting down next to me.

"Surprisingly fine. I haven't felt this relaxed in awhile. How have you been? I haven't seen you in ages."

"It has been a long time, hasn't it? Quidditch has been keeping me quite busy, but other than that it's been fine. How's everything?"

"The baby's doing just fine. We'll be able to see what it's going to be in three weeks. Draco's so excited! As am I. Draco's been the best. And I'm going back to work next week."

"Draco's actually letting you go back? What are you hoping the baby will be?"

"Well he realizes I can't just sit around here until the baby's born. I'd be bored out of my mind. So naturally something had to happen. I really don't care either way, but deep down I think part of me wants it to be a girl."

Ginny gave me a giant smile. "Of course you'd go crazy sitting here all day, even though _I _wouldn't mind. Anyways, I'm glad everything's going fine for you. Oh Merlin, if the baby turns out to be a girl she'll be the cutest thing. She'll have your hair and color and Draco's eyes, both yours and Draco's creamy skin and hopefully your freckles. I'm excited myself!"

"Ok, that really got me excited! Either way this child is going to be gorgeous."

"Indeed."

"So what's been up with you and Harry?"

"Oh. _Nothing_," Ginny said brushing her hand through her hair.

My eyes quickly landed on the diamond twinkling on her ring finger. I let out a shriek.

"You're engaged!"

"Why yes I am!" Ginny beamed.

"Tell me everything."

Ginny launched into how Harry proposed to her. I was truly happy for them.

* * *

><p><em>Draco's POV<em>

_3 weeks later_

I hadn't heard from Potter yet. I knew he was busy with various projects, but I was growing anxious. I wanted to compare notes with him. I did a little digging myself.

I hired a close friend to help with this. I couldn't just hire any person to try to glean information. Especially since I really don't know who I could trust. It had to be someone close to either Hermione or myself that did this. I doubt any random person off the streets would try to harm her. Things have calmed down quite a bit after the war. It's only been four years and I'm shocked at how well people seemed to be coping.

I sent Blaise to see if he could do some nosing around. When he reported back to me, he didn't find much. I was disappointed, but I don't exactly know how much I was hoping we'd find something out. Doctor Faint would never come out to say what he's doing directly of course.

But using my old Slytherin ways, we got a little out of him. Blaise may have roughed up the good doctor a tiny bit, but it was a start. He wouldn't tell us who he working for, but it was indeed a man. A very wealthy, Pure Blooded man. That's all we knew. We also found that he was no longer working for said man because the job had been done. He assured us that he personally didn't do anything to alter Hermione's memory. He said that he didn't know the specifics. He just had his instructions which were to not help us at all. I, of course, paid him off to insure he'd keep mum about this.

And this is why I was anxious to speak to Potter. He has to know a bit more. Sure Harry never followed rules, but he wouldn't resort to violence like I did. I'm sure he used to cloak and followed him around. Now if only he wasn't busy.

I prepared myself to go home for the night. I was tired of sitting in the office brooding over how little I know about my wife's attacker. I swiftly got up and flooed home. I was sure Hermione would be home by now.

When I stepped out of the fireplace, there she was sitting on the sofa with head leaned back and her eyes closed. She must not have heard my arrival. I placed my briefcase on the floor and walked over to her. I watched her for a moment before I placed a kiss on her neck. Her brown eyes quickly opened and she jerked away.

"Oh! It's you Draco. You scared the shit out of me."

I chuckled. "Sorry love. I couldn't resist. You just looked so delicious bathed in firelight."

"Oh do I?" She smiled.

"Indeed you do," I say going back to kissing her neck.

I felt her shudder at the contact. I moved down to graze her collar bone with my teeth. A small moan was my reward. He smiled as I moved farther down her chest.

"Draco?" She asked, her voice breathy and light.

"Hm?"

"Don't stop, please."

That was all the confirmation I needed. I stopped and picked her up in one fluid motion. She gasped in surprise as we made our way up to our bedroom. I laid her down on the bed and got on it myself.

I crawled over to her and continued where I left off. I kissed all the visible flesh on her chest. When it wasn't enough I started unbuttoning her blazer. After I got it off of her arms, I flung it somewhere in the room. I didn't really care at this point. I kissed her all over her arms and breasts through her silky shirt. I heard her breath catch in her throat.

I mentally patted myself on the back. I haven't lost my touch. I pulled her shirt up over her breasts and kiss, lick and bite softly over her stomach and ribs. She let out another moan.

"Draco, stop."

I looked up at her confused.

"It's not fair, I'm half naked and you've got all of your clothes on."

I had to laugh at that. Typical Hermione.

"Then what are you going to do to remedy this?" I ask her, eyebrow cocked.

She gave me a shy look and got up on her knees. She looked me straight in the eye as she slowly unbuttoned my shirt. A shiver went down my spine after she unbuttoned the last one and let her hands roam over my chest. My eyes almost rolled in the back of my head at just her touch. Oh Merlin I have missed this.

I felt her head drop down to chest before I see it. I feel her full lips on every bit of my chest. It was my turn to groan this time. This was wonderful. Her tongue then swirled around my lip nipple. I fisted my hand in her hair. After her tongue glided around my right, I pulled her up from her position and kissed her hard on the mouth. I felt her eagerly return the sentiment. Our tongues battled for dominance as I massaged her breasts with my hand. She sighed into my mouth.

I pushed her gently back down onto the bed. I removed her bra with ease and stared down at her. She was even more beautiful. Her breasts were fuller because of the pregnancy and she had this glow about her. My hands went for her breasts again. I pinched both of her nipples and the sweetest sounds came from her mouth. My resolve was growing weaker. I needed her now.

I ran my hands down her body until I got to her pencil skirt. The zipper was on the side, easy access. I pulled the skirt down her legs and was delighted to see that she was wearing my favorite knickers.

"These, are my favorite on you," I say huskily.

She smiled devilishly at me. "I was going to surprise you tonight actually."

"You are so fucking sexy," I say kissing her again.

As we snogged, my fingers snaked into her knickers. I hit her little bundle of nerves and she bit the bottom of my lip and licked it. I rubbed and pinched it until she couldn't take it anymore. I stopped and put a finger and then another into her slit. She was ridiculously wet.

"I think you're ready for me, love," I whispered in her ear.

All she could do was nod. I smiled at her and withdrew my fingers. I made a show of cleaning the fingers that were inside of her with my tongue. That set her off.

She got up onto her knees and quickly pushed my back onto the bed. I was a bit shocked to see such behavior. She unbuttoned my trousers and pulled them down along with my boxers. I stood there stiff and erect right in front of her hungry eyes.

Her hand went straight for my cock. To feel her hand there was pure bliss. She left feather light touches up and down my shaft. I through my head back and called her name. It seemed to encourage her efforts even more. I had to stop her or I couldn't get to what we both wanted.

I stopped her hands and motioned for her to get on top of me. She complied. When she slid down onto my cock, we both let out a moan. I grabbed her hips and started to pull her up and slam her back down. Every time I slammed her back down it elicited a moan from both of us. She soon put her hands on my chest and started the rhythm herself. When she slammed back down towards me, I bucked my hips to meet hers.

To feel this connected again was the most amazing feeling I've experienced. I couldn't take it anymore and flipped us over. I grabbed her hips and slammed into her repeatedly. She was screaming my name with every thrust, as I was doing the same with hers. I felt her insides start to squeeze and release my cock repeatedly. With three more thrusts, I threw my head back and released. I felt Hermione do the same.

After my breathing started to slow, I looked down at her. Her hair was fanned around her flushed face. I leaned down and kissed her gently.

"I told you I wasn't lying when I said you loved fucking me," I tell her.

She rolled her eyes and swatted my arm. "Yeah, yeah. Love you too Draco."

* * *

><p>Two days later, Hermione and I sat in the waiting room again. I held her hand as we waited to be called.<p>

"Mrs. Malfoy?"

Hermione and I both stood up in a rush. We got to know the baby's sex today. Healer Gard was already in the room waiting for us.

"Good morning! Exciting day today isn't it?" She said smiling at us.

Hermione took her position on the table and we waited for Healer Gard to put the gel on her stomach like last time. When she waved her wand, Hermione and I both stared at the screen anxiously.

"Well, let's see what we have here. Oh, looks like you're having a . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **haha! It's kind of weird writing a sex scene in first person. Oh well! Sorry for leaving you at a cliff hanger. I HAD TO! Now, I'm going to go start 13 right now. Don't kill me. It may not be out as quickly as the last updates. **  
><strong>


	13. You Can Hide It

**Author's note: **Hello! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Sorry this took a bit! I had a bit of writer's block.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own anything. I merely borrow characters and twist them into random plots.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen:<strong>

**You Can Hide It  
><strong>

_Hermione's POV_

Draco and I were both holding our breath. What felt like forever was only a moment.

"Well, let's see what we have here. Oh, looks like you're having a _girl_."

I smiled over at Draco. He had the biggest grin on his face. It was contagious. Ginny had been right. _A girl_. I hoped she was as gorgeous as Ginny had described. Now I really couldn't wait to meet this tiny person. Only five more months.

After Healer Gard cleaned off my stomach and told us we could leave, Draco and I practically flew down the hallway trying to get home.

"I can't believe it! A girl! You know she's going to be gorgeous, right? She's going to look like mostly like you and a bit of me. I can't wait to see her," Draco told me.

I beamed at him. "Are you sure you didn't want a boy?"

He gave me a stern look. "I told you I'd be happy with whatever we were going to have. Plus, that just means we get to try again eventually. That also means a lot of practice as well," he winked.

I laughed. Typical Draco. He cracked a smile at my reaction.

"So when do you want to get to work on the nursery?" I asked.

"Whenever you want to. The sooner the better."

I nodded and thought about everything that needed done until I heard a loud crack.

Draco and I both looked up to see Appleton standing in front of us. He was wringing his little hands as he stared at us.

"What's wrong Appleton?" I asked bending down to look at the creature.

"Master and Mistress, y-you have a v-v-visitor," the elf stammered out.

"Who is it?" Draco asked cocking an eyebrow.

"It's Mistress Narcissa, sir."

I instantly stood back up as Draco stared down at the elf.

"Why would _she_ be here? Hermione and I haven't seen her since we got married," Draco said quietly.

I turned to look at him with my eyebrows knit in confusion.

Draco turned towards me and saw the worried look on my face. He rubbed my back to console me.

"Mother hasn't visited us since the wedding. She owls every few months, but in the past year it's been less than that. She's moved to France to get away from _everything_ after the war. She couldn't stand being here everyday seeing my father where ever she went. Yes, he's in Azkaban now, but just the memories were overwhelming for her. So she left me not long after my father's trial and I've been here every since. She came back to see our wedding and left quickly afterwards."

"So I'm guessing she doesn't know about my condition?" I asked worrying my bottom lip.

"No. Like I said she hasn't really written me in awhile, but it's no excuse. I should have told her, but honestly I was at a loss."

I rubbed his arm in a soothing manner. "Draco, don't worry yourself about it. I honestly wouldn't know what to tell her either. Or. . .my parents."

Draco solemnly nodded at me. He kissed my forehead. "I suppose we don't have any choice but to let her in."

"I suppose," I say giving him a smile.

"Show her in, Appleton."

With another crack, Appleton was gone.

I felt ridiculously nervous. I don't know how much Narcissa had changed over the years. I held Draco's hand as we waited. I felt him rub circles with his thumb over the back of my hand. I gave his hand a squeeze.

Appleton walked back into the den and bowed. "Presenting Narcissa Malfoy."

"Thank you, Appleton," Narcissa said walking into the room.

He gave her a bow.

"Appleton, could you bring us some tea and snacks?"

"Yes, sir."

With another crack he was gone.

"Mother," Draco said cordially.

"Draco, darling."

"Hello, Nar-Mrs. Malfoy," I said unsure.

Narcissa gave me a smile.

"Darling, you can call me Narcissa now. I told you that years ago. And what do we have here? You're pregnant?" She asked in disbelief.

I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Yes, Hermione's pregnant," Draco said calmly. I looked over at him and saw the stoic look upon his face like he always had in our school years.

"That's. . .interesting," she said flabbergasted.

Before anyone could say anything else, Appleton reappeared with the tea and snacks.

"Thank you, Appleton. That will be all." The elf bowed again and left.

Draco and I sat down on the sofa as his mother took a seat across from us. Draco cleared his throat.

"Yes, I meant to owl you, but things have become quite. . .hectic."

"Apparently. So how far along are you, Hermione?" She asked as her blue eyes glanced at my now rounded belly.

"Four months today, actually," I answer her in a quiet voice.

"Well congratulations both of you. Do you know what you're having?"

"We just found out not long before you came. We're having a girl," Draco said as the same smile from earlier graced his features again.

"A girl! That is exciting! I did want a little girl, but Draco was perfect," she said staring lovingly at her son.

Draco rolled his eyes. "So what brings you here, mum?"

"Well, I figured that I haven't seen you for almost 3 years now. Hardly acceptable," she said talking a sip of her tea.

"I was hoping to come visit you soon actually, b-but things got a bit crazy here."

"You keep saying that. What has been keeping you so busy?" Narcissa asked raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"Um, er," Draco stumbled.

"It has to be something important. I have never heard you stumble over your words before."

"Well, I've lost part of my memory," I say as I take a glance at Draco.

The room grew silent. All I heard was Narcissa placing her tea cup down on her saucer.

"_What_?" She asked quietly.

"Hermione's lost her memory. She doesn't remember much of our relationship. A month ago, we headed to France, Germany and Greece to see a few people that could help her. And they did help her to an extent, but she hasn't recovered her memory back fully. She has remembered a few things here and there. We stopped the research for now because we both don't want her to stress out whilst carrying the baby," Draco finished.

Narcissa was stunned, but she quickly hid her emotions. "I see. And what have you been doing since you've been back?"

"I've been working a bit. I couldn't sit here for months and do nothing. I've also been out with friends. And of course Draco's been working. Nothing's really changed."

"I shouldn't have expected it to. How has this happened?"

"We really don't know how it happened. From what we've learned is that it's very complicated. It was a spell _and_ a potion," Draco answered.

"Who would have done this?" Narcissa asked angrily.

"We don't know that either, but after the baby's born we'll try it again."

Narcissa nodded. "I'm sorry to hear about this, especially with a baby on the way."

"Yeah, it was pretty frightening to hear when I found out too," I said with a small smile.

"Frightened was an understatement," Draco said with a smirk.

I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"But you both seem ok now," Narcissa interrupted.

"Well we've spent that last few weeks together and we've kind of fallen in love all over again," I say with a blush.

Narcissa smiled at us. "I'm glad to see that. Now have you started on the nursery yet? Thought of names?"

"Mum, calm down. We just got back from the hospital literally moments before Appleton told us you were here."

"I know, I know. I'm just so excited. I thought I would have to wait for years to be a grandmother. Don't give me that look Draco. You and Hermione are both hard workers and I just didn't think it'd be any time soon," she said with a smile.

"Well now you only have to wait five more months," Draco said smiling at me.

"I can wait that long. And let's face it, you both need my help so I am offering my services. Which bedroom should I take?"

Draco and I both sat there stunned. Narcissa was coming here to stay and help us.

"What?" Draco asked uncertain.

"Well, like I said you'll both need my help. And I want to be apart of my granddaughter's life. So here I am," she smiled.

"Thank you Narcissa, but we don't want to trouble you," I said.

"Nonsense. Just accept it. It'll give me something to do."

Draco and I looked at each other. He shrugged at me.

"All right. You can take the third room on the second floor."

"Excellent," she said clasping her hands together.

Narcissa Malfoy was moving back into the Manor to help Draco and I and I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous.

* * *

><p><em>Draco's POV<em>

Today I was finally meeting up with Potter. I couldn't contain my nervous energy. I paced back and forth in front of my desk waiting on him to come in.

I heard a rasp on my door and entered Potter.

"Draco," he said as greeting.

"Harry." It still felt strange saying his first name.

I beckoned him to sit as I sat behind my desk.

"So what have you found out?" I asked forgoing the pleasantries.

"Well, I got into Doctor Faint's office. He was pacing back and forth. He seemed rather nervous, but I didn't have to wait long to see why. I heard a voice I didn't recognize. I didn't see a face either. The person must have somehow blocked it from view. Anyways, the person told him that their mission was done because Hermione had given up. They figured she wouldn't continue. They told Doctor Faint that his services were no longer needed and he would get paid at the end of the week, but that was three weeks ago."

When Harry stopped talking I leaned back in my chair and thought about this.

"What did you find out?" Harry asked.

"About the same thing, but Doctor Faint said he had nothing to do with Hermione's memory loss. I don't think he did. I'm sure he's telling the truth, but I just don't understand who it could have been."

"Somehow we need to check his floo calls and his Gringott's records."

"_Can_ we do that?" I asked sitting up again.

"Well, I'm sure I could somehow get his records if I negotiated with the Goblins. I'm not too sure if we could get a record of his floo calls without rousing suspicion. We may have to do that illegally," said uncertainly.

"Oh, Potter. My middle name is illegal," I smirked.

"I know that. This is going to be quite tricky, Draco. We'll need a good distraction to get Faint out of his office for awhile whilst one of us checks his floo calls from the last month."

"Whatever it takes to figure out what happened," I said determined.

"I know and I'm with you on that."

We both nodded at each other. For once Potter and I were on the same page. It was a strange feeling.

"So when do you want to plan this?" I asked him.

"How about two nights from now at my place. I don't want to rouse Hermione's suspicions. You know how she is."

I nodded. Oh how I knew Hermione and her impeccable way of putting things together. "And I have to watch out for my mother. If she found out what I was planning she'd be pissed."

"Wait, your mother's back?" Harry raised a brow at me.

I sighed. "Yes, unfortunately. Hermione and I explained everything that happened everything that's been happening over the last few weeks and now she wants to stay around and help. Especially now that she knows Hermione's pregnant."

"I'm sorry to hear about that, mate. Oh did you and 'Mione find out what you're having?"

"It's all right. I love my mother, but her willingness to stay was unforeseeable. And we're having a girl," I said not able to hide my smile.

"Congratulations. Tell 'Mione I said so. I'll see you on Wednesday."

"Yes. I'll see you."

With that, Potter left my office. I hoped with this little excursion Potter and I would hopefully find something out. As I hoped Hermione wouldn't find out what I'm doing as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry if this was a bit short, especially Draco's POV! Next chapter should be better. Probably more action-y. And hey Narcissa made an appearance, as did Harry. The next update should be a few days. Sorry. Reviews are cool and stuff. **  
><strong>


	14. Fulcrum and Lever

**Author's note: **Allo you amazing readers! I love each and every one of you. Anyways, on with the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that JKR has written about, but I simply _borrow_ those characters and twist them into random plots.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen:<strong>

**Fulcrum and Lever  
><strong>

_Hermione's POV_

The last two days have been quite tiring now that Narcissa has moved back into the Manor. I'm hoping only until the baby's born and then goes back to France.

I'm not trying to sound ungrateful, but for the past few weeks I've been trying to get used to Draco and my routine all over again and now Narcissa is thrown into the mix. I wasn't expecting to see her, well, I don't know if I would be seeing her. Draco and I haven't really spoke about his mother. So I really didn't know what to think when it came to her.

I'm glad that she's ok with Draco and I having a baby. The memory I have from our wedding, I see that she's pretty happy. She gave me a hug as she quietly sobbed. It was touching. But now I think she's trying to make up for lost time.

Whilst I was at work today she owled me several times asking if Draco and I have picked out colors and what furniture I need. I appreciate it, I do, but I thought this was something more suited for Draco and I. I need to talk to him about this as soon as I can. In fact, I'll talk to him before we go to sleep tonight.

I tried to avoid Narcissa as much I as possibly could. I almost felt bad about my childish behavior, but then I thought about it how much she has owled me today. It may not be justified, but I just couldn't handle her at the moment. So I will read until Draco comes home.

I didn't have to wait long. Draco walked into the library and smiled at me. I placed my book down next to me and smiled back.

"Why have you holed yourself up in here?" He asked walking towards me.

I give him a wry smile. "I'm hiding from your mum."

Draco chuckled. "Is she being overbearing?"

"Overbearing! Quite the understatement. She owled me ten, _ten_ times today whilst I was at work. Which brings me to the topic of we need to figure out baby stuff."

"We do," he said sitting down on the chase next to me.

"Tough day at work?" I asked scooting closer to him.

"No, I'm just a bit tired. That's all."

I furrow my brows. "I'm sorry. I haven't been keeping you up have I?" I haven't been sleeping very well since we've been home and I hoped I haven't been keeping him up with all of my roaming around.

"No, it's not your fault at all," he said brushing hair behind my ear.

I nod.

"But I do have to meet Harry after dinner. It won't take long. I promise," he said kissing my forehead.

"Don't worry. I'm sure I'll go to bed early or at least pretend to so your mother doesn't question me a million times," I grinned.

"I'll have to talk to her about toning it down a bit."

"I'm sorry. I must sound awful to you telling you how I'm trying to escape your mother," I blushed.

"No, I understand completely. When I was younger I had to learn a few tricks to dodge her myself," he winked at me.

I smile at him as relief washes over me.

"Shall we go to dinner before mother comes and looks for us?"

I nod and take his hand as he led me to the door.

* * *

><p><em>Draco's POV<em>

Dinner with mother and Hermione went better than expected. Mother didn't throw a million questions at us like I thought she would. She knows not to try to overwhelm me with questions, but she knows she can push Hermione's buttons. When she brought something up I told her very sternly that Hermione and I would be speaking about these matters tonight and would inform her later. That shut her up a bit. I didn't want all of her questions pissing Hermione off and then cause a fight.

When I kissed Hermione goodbye, I felt a twinge of guilt. I wanted to tell her what Potter and I were up to, but I knew she'd fly off the handle. I know she wants to wait until the baby's born, but I _can't_. I can't just sit around and wait five months from now to try to crack this case open again. So I'm going to take into my own hands.

After Hermione headed up the stairs, my mother approached me before I could leave.

"Draco?" She asked softly.

I turned around and looked at her. "Yes, mother?"

"Where are you headed off to?"

Now she wants to play the concerned mother. "I have to meet with Harry."

She was quiet for a moment. "If you're up to what I think you are, I suggest not to do it. Not right now at least."

"Mother, I _have_ to do this. I have to find out what happened," I say desperately.

"Draco, what happens if Hermione never fully gains her memories back?"

"Honestly, I wouldn't care. Yes, it hurts that she wouldn't remember all of the time we've been together, but all that matters is that she's here with me and she loves me. I love her no matter what. We can make new memories together. We already have."

She nods. "You've changed so much, Draco. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, mum," I say hugging her.

"Now, be careful. I don't know what you and Harry Potter are going to do, but. . .just be careful."

"I will. And mum?"

She looked at me waiting for me to continue. "Don't tell Hermione what I'm going to do."

"I won't. I don't know exactly what you're doing, but I won't tell her anything. Just know if she finds out she's going to rather cross with you."

"As long as I try, it'll be worth it."

I gave her one last smile and headed out of the door.

* * *

><p>I arrive at Potter's and knock on the door. The door slowly opens revealing Kreacher. He bowed to me.<p>

"Good evening Mister Malfoy. I will inform Master Potter you have arrived," Kreacher said before he disapparated.

A moment later, I saw Harry coming towards me from the kitchen.

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

He turned on his heel and headed to way he came. I followed him with my hands in my trouser pockets.

"Would you like something to drink, Malfoy?" He asked as we walked into the kitchen.

"No thanks," I said taking a seat.

Harry took one across from me. "So I've been thinking about this since yesterday."

"So have I. And I think you should be the one to distract him."

"I was thinking the same thing. If you were show up I'd feel he'd clam up and try to get away from you."

I nodded in agreement. "Ok the question is is _how_ are you going to distract him? He obviously knows that you're mates with Hermione. So I'm sure he may think that something's up."

"I can pretend that I'm asking questions about a case or about someone suffering from the war."

"Maybe you should have been a Slytherin after all, Potter," I gave him a smile.

He smiled back. "No, I think I'd be too brave for all of you."

I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, either excuse could work. While you're speaking with him I'll go in and check his floo and any files I can find."

Harry nodded lost in thought. "Draco," the way he said my name sent off warning bells in my head.

"Yes, Harry?" If he was going to use my first name, I was going to use his.

"What if we never find out who's done this to Hermione?"

"So you're telling me you can hunt down horcruxes and defeat Voldermort, but you don't think we can get Hermione's memory back?" I asked raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"This is completely different. Voldermort and horcruxes are tangible things. Hermione's memory isn't. It's like trying to catch smoke with your hands."

"I know, Potter. I know. It's all I've been thinking about for weeks. I just don't want Hermione to turn out like her parents did. I know she won't. She's doing so well already, but I can't help but wonder."

"I know you can't help it, but Hermione's different. Her parents went mad because they couldn't handle the stress of gaining their memories back and then hearing about the war. They couldn't handle it. They just couldn't handle knowing about magic. That would never happen to Hermione."

"I know it'll never happen to her, but I can't help but think about it sometimes."

"So what happens if she never regains her memories?" Harry asked looking at me square in the eye.

"Nothing will change. I will continue to love her no matter what. My mother asked the same question before I left. Why does everyone think that I would see her differently? I could, I could never see her differently."

"But she is a bit different though. She's the same Hermione, but not. That's why we're so concerned."

"And I understand the concern, but the few weeks we were trying to gain her memories back, I fell in love with her all over again. And she fell in love with me. Nothing will change the way I feel about her."

"And that's all I needed to hear."

As usual Potter was testing me. He seems to get some sick satisfaction out of testing me when it comes to Hermione. I hate it. I understand he doesn't want her to get hurt and she never will.

"So are we done here then?" I ask.

"We are. I'll owl you with a date soon."

I nod curtly and leave.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione's POV<em>

I heard Draco before I saw him. He came in rubbing his eyes.

"Are you ok?" I asked furrowing my brow and putting my book down.

He looked up in surprise. "I'm fine. Just tired."

I nod. "Well go get changed and come to bed."

He walked into the closest to change. He walked out in a pair of black silk sleep pants and crawled up on the bed. He got under the covers and pulled me over to him.

I nuzzled my face into his chest.

"So I was thinking about names while you were gone," I spoke up.

"So what have you come up with?"

"I really like the name Elizabeth."

"Of course you would! You love Pride and Prejudice."

"I can't help it. It's a beautiful name," I laughed.

"And what about middle names or first?"

"Well, I was going to see what you had in mind really."

"I really like the name Gemma."

"Following the Black constellation tradition, eh?" I smiled into his chest.

"What's wrong with it? I was named after a constellation and I came out all right."

"Ok, so how about Gemma Elizabeth Malfoy?"

"I can live with it, in fact, I like it a lot," he said kissing the top of my head.

"Good. Well that's one thing we figured out."

"Yes one out a thousand. Mother should be happy."

"Until she starts nagging me again," I laugh.

"She won't. I told her not to anymore until we come to her."

"I know and thank you."

"Of course. Anything for you. I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Draco," I say wrapping my arms around him before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This was a very short chapter for Hermione. I suppose this chapter she doesn't have much to do/say. I'm sorry this is so short compared to the others. Next chapter should be longer (I hope). Anyways, reviews are lovely!


	15. We Know Who Our Enemies Are

**Author's note: **Hello! This is such a Harry/Draco chapter. I don't mean Drarry. I just mean, it's mostly about them. ALSO, I changed the baby's name to Gemma Elizabeth. I thought it sounded better that way, plus her initials will be GEM. Ok that's done. Anyways, enjoy.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own anything. I merely borrow characters and twist them into random plots.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen:<strong>

**We Know Who Our Enemies Are  
><strong>

_Draco's POV_

Harry contacted me three days later saying he was free to go with our plan the next day. We were to go over our plan once again tonight because he is quite paranoid. I understand he wants to make sure everything's going to go according to plan, but he should be used to improvising. He is the king of improvising. But I humored him and told him I'd meet with him after dinner.

Coming home was going to be hard. I had to face my mother and Hermione. I was more worried about my mother since she knew something was being planned, but didn't know what. And Hermione was completely in the dark about this and I wondered if I should say something to her.

I feel instantly guilty doing this behind her back, especially roping one of her best mates into it. I just hope she doesn't hate me if, not when, she finds out. Who am I kidding, she probably is going to find out. She wouldn't be Hermione Malfoy née Granger if she didn't figure this out. So why don't I just tell her then? Because I rather have tried and possibly, hopefully, figure things out than have a pissed Hermione on my hands before I could do anything about it. I still feel extremely guilty about this.

"Hi, love," I heard Hermione say. I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I guess I was caught up in my own thoughts," I give her a smile.

"I know how that can be," she said as she stands on her tip toes to kiss me.

I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her fiercely. I feel her confusion as she slowly moves her lips with mine, but soon she forgets about it and melts into me. I try to pour all of my emotions into that one simple kiss. I wanted her to know how guilty and sorry I am for sneaking behind her back and also just how much she means to me.

When I pull back, I see her eyes are still closed. When she opens her beautiful honey eyes, she smiles at me. I can't help but smile back.

"What was that for?"

"I can't kiss my wife?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"I never said that. I'm only saying that was a very intense 'hello'."

"I can't help it. You're beautiful, sexy, and most of all _mine_."

"Well, if that's all then," she chortled.

With a resounding crack, Appleton stood in front of them.

"Master, Mistress. Dinner is ready. Mistress Narcissa is waiting patiently and told Appleton to hurry you along."

I rolled my eyes at my mother's impatience. I took Hermione's hand in mine and headed to the dining hall.

* * *

><p>After dinner, I told Hermione I had a meeting again.<p>

"When will you be back?" She asked with a pout.

My resolve weakened with that look on her face. "I'll be back rather soon actually. It won't take long."

"Ok. I'll stay up until you get back."

"All right, love. I'll see you sooner than you think." I kissed her forehead and headed out.

Arriving at _Harry's_ was starting to feel a bit more comfortable. I never thought I'd ever say that to myself nonetheless call the bloke Harry. I suppose the times really do change.

I knocked and waited for Potter himself or Kreacher to open the door. A moment later, the decrepit elf came to the door.

"Mister Malfoy," he bowed.

"Hello Kreacher."

He moved aside to let me in. "Master Harry is in the library."

"Thank you. I'll go up there myself."

The elf bowed again as I walked up the stairs.

"Harry?" I called.

"In here, Draco."

I walked into the library to find Harry pouring over something on his desk.

"What's that?" I asked as I took a seat.

"A map for St. Mungo's," he stated not looking up.

"Where the hell did you get that?"

"Perks of being an Auror," he smiled.

I laughed. "Abusing your powers, eh?"

"No, of course not."

"Was that sarcasm? Did the 'great' Harry Potter just use sarcasm?"

"Shut up, Malfoy. Now how I've planned this is that since Doctor Faint's office is on the fourth floor, I corner him on the second. That's where the Aurors have set up a few rooms where we interrogate people."

"Ok. How long do you think you can keep him?"

"Half hour tops, maybe more. How much time do you think you'll need?"

"Probably about 45 minutes. It shouldn't take me long to see who called him and search through some files."

"Ok. So we'll meet at the hospital around nine?"

"That works."

"All right, I'll see you then."

I stood up to leave, but I turned back to look at the raven-haired man. "And Harry, thanks."

Harry looked a bit taken aback. "You're welcome, Draco."

I gave him a nod and walked down the stairs and out of the house.

* * *

><p>"You're back quickly," Hermione said sitting up in bed.<p>

"I told you I wouldn't be gone long."

"I know, but I've missed you," she said quietly.

"I've missed you too," I stated.

I changed into sleepwear and crawled into bed. I beckoned Hermione to me. She gladly crawled into my embraced and pressed her face into the crook of my neck.I tightly wrapped my arms her.

"I love you, you know that right?" I asked her.

"Of course. As you should know I love you."

"I do. This weekend we should do something. Just the two of us. No baby stuff, just something for us."

"That sounds wonderful."

"Good, it's a date."

"Goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

* * *

><p><em>Harry's POV<em>

I waited in the hallway that I had donned my invisibility cloak weeks ago. It was almost nine, so Draco should be here any moment.

"Harry?" I heard someone call my name.

I looked up startled. "Ron? What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ron asked confused.

"I asked you first."

"I've come to visit my aunt. She's sick again. I'm sure Gin told you."

"Ah yes! She did. Sorry I forgot. Work's been grating at my mind," I said rubbing my tired eyes.

"It's all right, Harry. So what are you doing here?"

"Meeting someone. I have to ask them questions for a case."

"Oh ok. Well I'll se-" before Ron could finish his sentence Draco walked up.

Harry mentally berated Draco for his timing. It wasn't like he was trying to keep this from Ron, but he knew how Ron would react. He would go completely bonkers. Harry was working with someone Ron _still _couldn't stand to be around and he knew he'd feel betrayed.

"Is this who you're working with?" Ron asked instantly turning red.

"Weasley, calm down," Draco said folding his arms over his chest.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do, Malfoy!"

"Ron, calm down. You're going to make a scene," I said.

"So now you're on _his_ side?" Ron asked pointing to Draco.

"I'm not on anyone's side. I just want you to calm down so that you don't cause a scene, ok?" I said heatedly.

"Fine," Ron spat as he walked away.

"He really needs to learn to control his temper," Draco said coolly.

I nod. "Ok, here's the cloak. You're coming up to his office to me and while I ask him to co-"

"Potter, I know the plan. Let's go."

Draco and I both looked around to make sure there was no one around before Draco donned the cloak. I nodded to the area where Draco was and walked to the elevator. I pushed the button for the fourth floor and waited patiently. When the doors opened, we walked quickly down the hallway to Doctor Faint's office.

"Ready Draco?" I asked quietly.

"Yes."

I knocked on the door a few times and waited for an answer. The door opened and the doctor's face peered out.

"Mister Potter?" He asked surprised.

"Yes. I was wondering if we could talk," I said in a business-like tone.

"What about?"

"I want to discuss a case with you."

"Mister Potter I thought I told you everything you need to know about your friend Hermione."

"I know and this has nothing to do with her. It's a completely different case."

"And this concerns me how?" He asked impatiently.

"Well, the victim has lost their memory. So if you'll come to the second floor with me, we can talk about this in private. It won't take long, I promise," I said giving him a reassuring smile.

He looked around and then finally looked back at me. "Ok, but I have an appointment to take care of soon."

"As I said this won't take long at all."

Doctor Faint went back into his office to collect his things. I felt Draco brush past me and head into the office. Doctor Faint came out a moment later and nodded to me. We headed towards to the elevator and went down to the second floor.

* * *

><p>"Have a seat Doctor," I say gesturing to the chair in front of me.<p>

"So tell me about this victim."

"There was an accident at Gringotts last week. The victim wasn't physically hurt, but they soon figured out that he was missing quite a chunk of his memory. And we were wondering if you could take a look at him to assess the situation."

"I could. You and the department would have to make an appointment with me. I am quite a busy man."

"I know you are, sir. I just wanted to talk about this now."

"I see. Anything else you need to talk about Mister Potter? As I said, I'm quite a busy man."

"I understand that. I have other concerns as well."

The man looked annoyed, but told me to continue nonetheless.

* * *

><p><em>Draco's POV<em>

As soon as I heard the door lock behind me, I took off the cloak and placed it on the desk. I took my wand out and walked over to his filing cabinet. I located Hermione's files easily.

I sat down in the chair and spread the files over the desk.

_Malfoy, Hermione_

_Approximate amount of memory loss: the last two and a half years of her life_

_ Reasons: Cause unknown. _

Her files were rather informative. They were no use to me. I placed them back into the cabinet and walked over to the fireplace. I knelt down in front of it and cast _Vocant Log_. A wisp of blue light came out of the tip of my wand.

I watched as faces flashed by. Some I recognized and some I didn't. I briefly listen to their conversations, but when I'm sure it's nothing important, I continue. I stop again when I find a conversation where these isn't a face.

My eyebrows knit together as I listen to the one-sided conversation. I don't recognize the voice either. When they were finished speaking, I stopped the spell and sat there mulling over who it could be. I looked down at my watch and realized I should be getting out of the office soon.

Just as I'm about to get up, the fireplace turns green. I panic and look around. The cloak is too far away. I quickly stand up and point my wand at the fireplace waiting for whomever would come out. I would stun them and rearrange their memories. I couldn't afford to get caught.

When the person finally walked out of the fireplace I nearly dropped my wand.

"You? Why are you here?"

The person smiled. "I could ask you the same thing. I was quite surprised when I noticed someone was messing with my floo. And now I find you on the other side. It's a pity I'm going to have to do this."

"What? Are you involved?" I asked.

"Possibly, but why would I tell you that. _Stupefy!_"

Before I could react I saw nothing but black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know, I'm an evil wench. I left you at another cliffhanger. Baha! Sorry. So who do you think it is? **  
><strong>


	16. A Disruption in Our Lines of Influence

**Author's note:** Hello! So the moment you've all been waiting for!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that JKR has written about, but I simply _borrow_ those characters and twist them into random plots.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen:<strong>

**A Disruption in Our Lines of Influence  
><strong>

_Harry's POV_

I was done interrogating Doctor Faint and was waiting for Draco at the spot we specified. It has been twenty minutes and he hasn't shown up. Maybe he's trapped in the doctor's office. I'll wait fifteen more minutes until I go for looking for him.

I looked at my watch several times. I was getting impatient and most of all worried. What if something happened to him? What could I really do? I couldn't go and tell Hermione, but I would have to. If Draco didn't show up at home, what could I do? I was the only one who knew what happened to him, or lack there of.

I paced the hallway as I continued to take glances at my watch. It had been only two minutes and I was ready to rush up the office. I know Draco could take care of himself, but it didn't ease my nerves. Three more minutes passed and I knew I had to go up there.

I pushed the button to the elevator impatiently. I tapped my foot as I watched the elevator descend. As soon as the doors opened, I hurried inside and pressed the button for the floor several times. I wished this fucking thing would hurry up.

I didn't have a plan. I would just have to figure things out as I went along. When the doors opened, I walked slowly and as quietly as I could down the corridor. I silently casted a Disillusionment upon myself. I walked to Doctor Faint's door. I pressed my ear to it. I didn't hear anything. but that didn't mean he wasn't in there. I decided to knock and see if he came to the door. I waited several minutes after the knock. When no one came to the door, I looked around. The corridor seemed deserted. I muttered a quick Alohamora and let myself in.

The office was dark and silent. The doctor must have left not long after I interrogated him. I kept my Disillusionment spell up just in case someone came in. I roamed around the office running my hands on every service. I wanted to see if the cloak was here or Draco in general. I knew that he wasn't, but part of me hoped. When I searched every inch of office and came up empty, the panic in my stomach doubled.

Draco nor the cloak was here. He was either taken or was following someone. I took out my wand and cast a few spells to see what the last spells casted were in the room were. I found only Stupefy, Mobiliarbus, Accio, and the spell Draco told him he was going to use. Draco had to have been taken. I was sure of it.

I paced the office several times. I don't know who could have taken him. Anyone could have taken him. I had to tell Hermione, but not until I absolutely had to.

* * *

><p><em>Draco's POV<em>

I wake with a jolt. I looked around the lavish room. I blink several times and swallow. My throat feels dry and scratchy. Where am I? Then everything that happened hours - how long has it been really - ago came back to me.

I was searching Doctor Faint's office and his fireplace. I remember wondering who the mysterious person that didn't show their face and changed their voice was. And then I remember someone coming through the floo. And I recognized them. Who was it again? My eyes grew wide when the face swam back into my vision.

"_Pansy_."

I heard a laugh come from my left. I turn my head as best as I could toward the sound.

"It's about time you woke, Draco," she purred.

I stared at her, jaw set.

"Oh, Kneazle have your tongue?" She sneered.

"No," I say defiantly.

"Ooh! Such frightening words. Has that _Mudblood_ truly made you soft, Draco?" Pansy whispered.

"Don't you dare fucking call her that! She's more of a person than you'll ever be!" I yelled at her.

Pansy's smirk grew. "So you think, darling. You've been brainwashed. She's done something to you!"

"She hasn't done anything to me except help me be a better person. I started changing on my own, she sped the process up. She _helped _me!"

Pansy laughed humorlessly. "Please!" She drew out the word. "You've lost your edge. Where is the Draco I knew?"

"Dead! He is dead. I don't even want to be that person anymore. Why can't you except that?"

"Because _this is wrong_!" She screeched.

"No, you're wrong! You should know by now that what you think isn't right!"

She laughed again. "Listen to you! You sound just like them! What has she done to you!"

"NOTHING! I wanted to change and I changed. I knew that this whole Pureblood mania was wrong years ago," I bellowed.

She stared at me. In that moment she reminded me of my Aunt Bella. She almost looked unhinged.

"What happened to you, Pansy?" I asked in a calm voice.

"I got smart. Everything we were taught as children is the truth. No one deserves to live the way we do. You should know that," she said quietly.

"But you're wrong. Everyone that was born with magic in them deserves to be here."

"He was right, you know? He said you'd be like this," she said staring at the wall.

"Who said I'd be like this?" I asked searching her face.

She turned away from me and started walking to a door.

"Who said I'd be like this Pansy!" I yelled at her retreating back.

She paused as if she was going to answer me, but she quietly shut the door behind her.

My shoulders slumped. What was I going to do now? Pansy had taken me prisoner. I don't know where I am. Potter's probably going berserk because I haven't returned. And Hermione . . . she won't know where I am. She didn't even know what I was up to.

I laid my head back on the bed I was binded to. Hermione was going to be pissed. Guilt settled in my stomach. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Harry's POV<em>

I sat in front of the fireplace. I tried to use the spell Draco had used earlier, to no avail. I sighed and got up. It was almost five o'clock. I'm sure Hermione was starting to worry where Draco was. I suppose I have to tell her.

I opened the door a crack to see if the coast was clear. I hastily made my way out of the office and down the stairs. Once I got out on the street, I walked to an alley to apparate to the gates of the Manor. I took a deep breath and walked through them.

I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. To my surprise, Narcissa opened the door.

"Harry," she said neutrally.

"Mrs. Malfoy," I answered.

"You can call me Narcissa. I believe we owe it to each other."

I nodded. "I've come to see Hermione."

Narcissa stepped out onto the porch and closed the door behind her. "I know why you're here. Draco told me you two had some ridiculous plan."

"Yes," I said simply.

"I don't think telling her will help right now."

"And if I don't tell her, she'll be in a worse state than she is now," I said with an edge in my voice. "She'll wonder where her husband is. She's be angry, scared, and sad. I know Hermione. I've known her for several years."

"I know that. Can't you tell her he's on a trip somewhere? I just don't want her to worry about him."

"She's going to worry no matter what! I have to tell her Narcissa," I said staring into her eyes.

She looked like she wasn't going to let me into the house. She finally looked away and opened the door.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione's POV<em>

Narcissa walked into the library. "Hermione, Harry's here to see you."

My heart automatically sped up. Harry coming here couldn't be good news. Draco's missing. He had to be. If he wasn't he would have answered my owls.

When Harry came into the room, I saw how much he had to school his features. He didn't have the practice Draco has had over the years. Hell, even if he did I could always tell when something was up with him.

"Harry," I say quietly, dredging up a small smile.

"Hermione," he said sitting down across from me.

"What brings you here?" I asked very business-like.

"Draco."

"What about him?" The concern finally slipped into my tone.

Harry sighed. "I know he probably doesn't want me to tell you this, but what else am I supposed to do, let you wonder? Anyways, Draco and I planned to go find out as much as we could about who could have possible did this to you."

"I told him I didn't want to continue this until after we had the baby," I said harshly.

"He knows and so do I, but he didn't want to wait. He wanted to continue on before the trail grew cold."

"I don't know if I'm more pissed off that he went behind my back, worried that he's missing, or proud that he would do anything for me even if he knew it'd piss me off."

"I'd say a mixture of all three."

"Probably, but this doesn't make it any better. Do you know who could have taken him?"

"I don't. Besides coming here to inform you that he's missing, I was going to ask you if you had any idea who would do this."

"Harry, stop using your Auror prototypical on me. I don't know who would have taken him. It could be anyone," I panicked.

"Hermione, Hermione calm down. We will find him. I promise."

I couldn't speak, so I settled for a nod.

"Now, do you want a few Aurors to patrol the grounds?" Harry asked.

"N-no. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I say pulling my Gryffindor courage around me like a blanket.

"If you need _anything_ floo me or owl me. Ok?"

I nod at him.

Harry gave me one last look and headed out.

Narcissa walked in after Harry left. I looked at her. I wasn't the only person worried. I swiftly walked over to her and envelope her into a hug.

"We'll find him," I say to reassure us both.

"I know. If anyone can you and Harry can."

I'm glad one of us has faith in me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Just so you know not everything is what it seems. XD And sorry things are SUPER short. **  
><strong>


	17. Accidents are on Purpose

**Author's Note: **You are all brilliant! Thanks for the reviews and such. Now on with the chapter~**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that JKR has written about, but I simply _borrow_ those characters and twist them into random plots.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen:<strong>

**Accidents are on Purpose  
><strong>

_Hermione's POV_

I sat in Harry's office worrying my lip. It had been four, _four days_ since I've seen my husband. I've been beside myself with worry, as well as Narcissa. We often find ourselves avoiding the fact that someone has Draco. Someone, anyone. Anyone could have Draco and it boggles my mind.

I've been writing down possible people who could have taken him. I can't remember if anyone was against our marriage, except Lucius. Lucius was still in jail and would remain there until he died. He couldn't do anything, could he? Could he have somehow told someone to help him with this? And why would he take his own son and not me?

I jerked back to reality when Harry snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Did you hear me calling you, Hermione?" Harry asked looking at me with concern.

"No, sorry Harry. I must have been off in my head again."

He nodded at me and sat down. "Listen, Hermione, you can't keep doing this to yourself," he said looking into my eyes.

"Doing what to myself?" I asked knowing full well what he meant.

"You can't keep stressing yourself out and trying to figure things out. It's like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands. It's not possible! You must know that. Let me handle it."

"Don't you understand Harry, I have to do _something_, _anything_. I can't just sit around whilst my _husband_ is missing! What if Gin went missing, Harry?" I asked incrediously.

"That is completely different," he said calmly.

"How is this different? Because I'm pregnant? I can take care of myself and my child, thanks! Just because Draco's not here and you are doesn't mean I need your protection.

"I know you don't need me to protect you, 'Mione. I promised Draco I'd look after you, just in case. So, please just let me look after you," he said rubbing his tired eyes.

"So you had a plan just _in case_ something were to happen? I still can't believe you two were so daft to go behind my back and do this. And now look what its led to - Draco missing. If we never- no I refuse to think about this. Just-just let me help Harry. I'm not doing myself or Narcissa any good at the Manor. Please," I begged him.

He looked away from me and rumpled his hair. He finally sighed and looked back at me. "Fine. You can help. If you find anything out, let me know immediately! No going at this alone!" He said sternly.

"I know, Harry. I would never. And you must promise me that you'll tell me anything you find as well," I told him.

"Of course," he said standing up.

I stood up as well. I turn towards him and hugged him tight. "Thank you, Harry," I whispered.

"Of course, Hermione. I'm here for you no matter what. Draco and I may not be friends, but we both care about you. And I'd do anything to keep you safe. Merlin knows you saved my arse many of times," he said giving me a smile.

"Who knows where you would have been without me," I teased.

"Probably still trying to figure out what a horcrux is."

I laughed and let him go. "I'm going to go home, ok?"

"Ok. Go get some rest! Love you, Hermione."

"Love you too, Harry," I said exiting his office.

* * *

><p><em>Draco's POV<em>

I lay in the same position as I had before. How long has it been? I haven't seen Pansy since the night I spoke to her. Where was she? Was she going to leave me here to die?

Panic clawed up my throat as I thought of dying here, where ever I am. I would never see Hermione again. I'd never get to see our child. Our beautiful Gemma. Hermione would never forgive me for leaving her like this. I let myself wallow in self-pity for a moment.

No. I wasn't going to leave her. I couldn't nor would I ever want to. I would get out of here. I would see her and our daughter. I was fucking Malfoy! I would not wallow in pity. I would try to figure out a way out of here.

Just as I started really looking at my surroundings, I heard the lock to the door. I stared at it intently before I decided to pretend I was asleep. I heard footsteps as they walked around the room. I wanted to open my eyes to see who it was, but I refused.

"Open your eyes, Draco. I know you aren't sleeping."

I sigh and open them. Pansy was standing over me looking much the same.

"Good boy. I didn't want to have to hurt you," she smiled. The smile was sickeningly sweet.

"What has happened to you, Pans?" I asked.

She flinched. "Don't you act so familiar with me, Draco! You have decided to soil yourself with the _Mudblood_. I have kept myself perfectly pure! _Perfectly pure!_ And you know all of these years it was for you. All for you and you threw me away! You because such a chicken shite during and then even more so after the war! What happened to that brazen, cold-hearted, powerful man I used to know? The one I _loved_!" She screeched.

"Pansy. I told you several times I never loved you. I told you I couldn't love you. You were always like a sister to me. Yes, our parents thought we'd be an ideal match. _I_ never thought so. If I _had_ to marry you, I'd be happy because I actually get along with you, but I would never do it willingly."

"So you chose Mudblood filth over someone like me? What is wrong with _me_? No one wanted me. Not even when we were in school," she said looking forlorn and battered.

"Pansy, that's not true. Blaise always had a thing for you. So did Goyle. You just think there's something wrong with you because I didn't want you. You were too blinded to notice anyone else. This doesn't have to be this way! You could let me go."

"I can't do that," she said in a whisper.

"Why?" I asked getting angry.

"Because that is not part of the plan."

"And whose plan is this?" I demanded.

"I can't tell you that. Not yet," she said looking down at me.

"And why not?"

"Because that's not what he wanted!" She yelled.

"And who is _he_?"

"I said I can't fucking tell you!"

I looked up at her. She seemed conflicted. She was shaking and looking around. It almost seemed like she didn't want to go through with this plan.

"Pansy, you don't have to do this," I tried again.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't have to, but I've committed myself. I _have_ to do this."

"You don't!" I said desperately.

"I'm sorry, Draco," she said wrapping her arms around herself. "I have to continue with the next phase. I'll bring you food later, ok?"

"P-Pansy!" I yelled, but she was gone locking the door behind her.

I lifted my head and repeatedly hit it on the mattress. I felt if I worked on her a bit more she would have let me go. I could have been back at the Manor. I could be home.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione's POV<em>

There still hadn't been any word from Harry. It's been another week and I'm starting to get antsy. I've owled him everyday since I left his office. He told me every time that they're working on it and that I'd be the first one to hear about it.

I knew that I would, but I still couldn't help but wonder if they weren't telling me something. Narcissa's been holding up better than I have, but part of me thinks she's hiding it. I know she wants to be strong enough for herself, me and, the baby. I can't help, but feel grateful for having her. I make sure that I know to tell her anything that happens, or lack thereof. I try to be strong in front of Narcissa, but I think she knows how much I'm breaking down. We don't say much, but we don't have to.

The day I received the letter, I didn't tell anyone. I knew instantly I should have told Harry, but I knew I had to do this alone. How many times had Harry done something alone and lived? I had to do this. I reread the letter again:

_Mudblood-_

_We have Draco. You may see the condition he is in if you come to the location we give you in a few days. He will be safe as long as you promise to come, _alone_. No Boy-we-won't-die. No blood traitor Weasel. In two days we will send you the address to our location. If you refuse to come alone, we will kill Draco and then yourself and your unborn filth. _

It wasn't signed, but I knew that it was serious. I knew she had to go alone. And I knew this was my one and only chance to save Draco.

I tucked the letter away and continued on with my day as if nothing was amiss. I had to formulate some sort of plan. Things would be so much easier if I had more people to bounce ideas off of, but I couldn't. This was my own. This was my challenge.

Two days past. It was the longest wait of my life. The next note came. _Knockturn Alley, Midnight. _I bawled up the note and threw it into the fire. I got up and packed potions and anything else I may need into my bag. Only a few more hours and I would be able to leave. I decided to take a nap before I left.

* * *

><p>I walked slowly down the darkened alley. My wand was held tightly in my hands as my eyes darted around. I slowed when I saw a light up ahead of me.<p>

"Granger," I heard her saw curtly.

"Pansy, is that you?" I asked as I drew closer.

"Yes. And don't you ever fucking call me by my first name. We are not friends. We never have been friends. I don't like you," she said menacingly.

I blinked owlishly at her and then nodded.

"Good. Now, give me your wand."

"No!" I yelled.

"Give it to me, or I will take it by force. I don't give a shit if you're knocked up or not."

I stared her down for a few minutes and then finally acquiesced my wand to her outstretched hand. She sneered at me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Why would I tell you that?" She asked impatiently.

I didn't say anything else. I knew she wouldn't give me information willingly. I just wanted to make sure that Draco was all right.

Once she figured I wasn't going to say anything else to her, she took out her own wand and pointed it at me. I immediately took a step back. She smirked at me.

"Oh, Granger, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to blindfold you and bind you. I don't want you getting away from me whilst I bring you to 'headquarters'."

I lift my chin in defiance. Her smirk seemed to become insane as she neared me. I watched as her wand cut through the air. I felt my arms lock behind me and then my legs. I would have fallen flat on my face if Pansy hadn't caught me. She laid me on my back and finally put the blindfold on me.

I felt her levitate me and take a hold of my legs. I felt the uncomfortable squeeze of apparation. It was even worse when you couldn't see where you were doing.

She let go of my body and let it trail behind her as she led me through the place. I felt us stop for a moment and then I heard a door open soon after. She placed my body on something hard - it felt like a cot.

Pansy took off my blindfold and unbound my arms and legs, but soon bound me back to the cot.

"Oh look, Draco," she cooed. "You have a guest."

My heart leapt into my throat. I turned my head and looked to the left. There he was. He was laying a few meters away bound to his own cot. He looked at me in shock.

"Well, I'll leave you two then," Pansy said smirking at us before she left.

"Hermione, what are you doing here!" Draco asked.

"Because I'm here to save you," I said calmly.

"No, now we're both in a fuckload of trouble."

"Well, we wouldn't be in this sort of trouble if you hadn't gone behind my back," I said fiercely looking staring at him.

The anger went right out of him. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"I know. Let's just figure out how to get out of here."

He didn't say anything, but simply nodded looking up at the ceiling. Now what were we going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What a twist! Sorta, not really. Reviews are sunshine and candy~**  
><strong>


	18. She Shut your Eyes

**Author's note: **Hey, hello! Did I mention you all are marvelous? Well, you are, if I haven't mentioned it! Anyways, I want to get this out before I leave tomorrow. Now, on with the chapter~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that JKR has written about, but I simply _borrow_ those characters and twist them into random plots.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

**She Shut your Eyes**

_Draco's POV_

When Hermione showed up with Pansy, I almost lost it there and then. When I found out she came willingly, I was livid. She endangered herself and our child to come to see if I was ok. I would rather her be protected and unharmed in the Manor then coming after me! This was my fault - and I knew it. I didn't want it to come to this.

After Pansy left and Hermione spoke to me, I decided I needed a moment before I said anything else to her. I finally looked over at her. She was staring at the ceiling like I had been a moment ago. Her jaw was set, her eyes determined. I could see her mind gnawing on a plan as I watched her.

"Hermione," I said quietly.

She didn't turn to face me. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry for being pissed at you, but can you blame me? I wasn't expecting you to waltz in here _willingly_! You could be putting our child in danger as well as yourself. You didn't have to worry about me, Hermione! I would have been fine. I know that you and Potter would have figured something out. I know you would have," I say hoping she hears the concern and serenity in my voice.

She sighed and turned to look at me. "I know I shouldn't have come, but could you blame me? I have been scared and worried sick. I thought I may never see you again. I know I could have put our child and myself in danger, but I didn't know where you were. I had no idea. When Pansy sent me that letter, I had to do something! So now I've found you. We're both fine. Nothing will happen to us."

"How can you be so confident in such a shite situation? You nor I know if we're safe. We also don't know who is behind this. Pansy almost told me last night who is behind this. _Almost_. But she backed off and left," I said frustrated.

"Well, we need to work on her. We need to figure out who is behind this. We also need to figure out how to get out of here. I've been thinking . . ." Before she could finish what she was saying, the door opened.

Pansy walked in looking worse for wear. Her raven colored hair was tousled and unkempt, her usually immaculate clothes were wrinkled and stained with something I couldn't tell, and she seemed off. She trained her eyes on Hermione and I. I saw a crazed look in the back of her eyes. What has been happening to her? As she walked over to us, a smirk slowly appeared on her face. She stopped in the space between Hermione and my bed.

"Well hello there," she said smiling widely at us.

The way she smiled at us was unnerving. It was like the predator looking down at her prey. I never feared Pansy, but there was something so strange about the way she was staring at us. It was almost like she wasn't herself. It was like she was under the Imperius Curse.

My mind reeled. That had to be it. Why didn't I think of this sooner! She wasn't acting like herself at all. After the war, we lost touch. I went my separate ways. I wanted to distance myself away from my old friends. Of course I've kept a few, but we're just mere acquaintances now. But Pansy went her own way as well. I figured she didn't really care what happened to me since she felt I abandoned her, but now it all makes sense.

"Hello," I said coolly.

"I see you've been enjoying yourselves," she mused.

"Oh, of course. Your hospitality is quite delightful," I smirked.

I could see Hermione giving me a confused look from the corner of my eye. I hoped she was I just trying to confirm what I already knew.

Pansy laughed. "Oh, Draco. You silly boy. I've treated you like shite the last few days."

"You have, I won't deny it. I was just shooting the shite with you, is all," I gave her a smile.

"You were ever so good at that."

"I was. So, I have a demand," I said masking my face into cool indifference.

"Oh? _You_ are demanding something of me?" She threw her head back and laughed.

"I am. I think I deserve it. I've been quite the good prisoner. I haven't screamed, cried out, nothing."

Pansy placed her thumb and index finger on her chin in a thoughtful pose. "That is very true. Fine, what is this _demand_?"

"Well, I want my wife is have use of her hands and also to feed her regularly. She is pregnant after all," I say watching Pansy's face.

"I see. Perhaps. Even if she is pregnant with your little abomination, I can't be _too_ inhuman. I can't be a bad hostess, now can I?"

"Thank you, Pansy. That's all I ask."

"Of course."

"Also, I have a question," I said boldly.

"What is up with you tonight? Usually you're quiet," Pansy said putting her hands on her hips.

I smirked at her. "I feel quite talkative now."

* * *

><p><em>Hermione's POV<em>

When Draco started talking to Pansy, I was dreadfully confused. But I have a feeling he knows something. So I paid attention to his banter back and forth with Pansy.

"So what is your question then?" Pansy asked with an impatient huff.

"I was wondering who you're working for. You almost told me a few days ago and I've been wondering since," Draco said boldly.

I turned my head to look at him. I know Draco was a brazen man, but this was a bit insane. I was going to say hint at it when we questioned her, not go fully into it. I bit my lip as I waited for Pansy to answer.

"And why would I tell you? I have you both where I want you," she said deadly quiet.

"I see. Tell us, Pansy," Draco said equally as deadly.

"Hm. Perhaps."

"Can you even tell us?" Draco asked.

"What ever do you mean?" Pansy asked feigning innocence.

"You know what I mean! You're just a puppet, Pans! So who is controlling you?" He asked evenly.

"No one is _controlling _me, Draco," she said through clenched teeth.

"Hm. Then why are you getting so defensive?" Draco asked looking up at the ceiling.

Pansy let out a shriek. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the cot Draco was on. Before I could scream out his name, I heard her say _crucio_.

Draco bit his lip as his body jerked around. I watched in horror not able to do a thing. I think I may have shouted his name a few times, I wasn't quite sure. The whole time she cast the spell, Draco didn't shout out once. I felt tears stream down my cheeks as I watched him. Pansy finally stopped the spell and smirked.

"Are you sure I'm not being controlled now?"

I saw that Draco had bit his lip so hard that it was bleeding. He turned his head to look at her and smiled. "Pansy, when will you learn that I could always see through your shite! After all of these years, I can _still_ fucking read you like a book!"

"You don't know anything about me. _Nothing!_" She shouted at him.

"That's not true and you know it. It will never be true. Pansy, you're the most simple-minded person I know. It's amazing you made it through school at all. If it weren't for you going around spreading your legs for Blaise, Nott, and I, then you never would have made it."

"SHUT UP!" She screeched. I winced.

She brought her arm up once again and screamed crucio. Draco bit his bottom lip once again. More blood oozed down his chin and neck. His vein bulged out in his neck and arms. Why was he taunting her? She could easily kill him.

"Stop it!" I screamed.

Pansy pretended not to hear me.

"STOP IT!" I tried again.

This time she did and looked at me.

"And you, you filthy fucking Mudblood! You don't deserve him, you really don't! Everything thinks you're so darling and lovable! NO! You are far from it. You're nothing but an over-exaggerated Muggle. Filth under my shoes! _I_ should have been with Draco. ME!" She had that crazed look in her eyes again. I mentally shuddered.

I was powerless against her. She could hex me at any time and I wouldn't be able to protect myself.

She pointed her wand at me. I looked at it warily.

"Pansy! Do you fucking are do anything to her!" Draco yelled.

"Why? Because you love this _filth_?" She sneered, not taking her eyes off of me.

"Yes! I love her. I love our child. Don't do this. You're pissed off at _me_, not her. She didn't do anything."

"She did do something. The plan didn't work. _She_ didn't do as she was supposed to. If anything, her losing her memory helped more than it should," she said quietly.

"She has nothing to do with this! Look at me, Pansy!"

She slowly turned around to look at him.

"Who is controlling you? I could help you. You could get us out of here. I could help get you away from whomever is doing this. Listen to me!" Draco pleaded.

"I-I can't tell you that! If I do, he'll kill me! He'll fucking kill me!"

"What if you don't tell me directly, will you still die?" Draco asked.

"I-I don't know! I didn't want it to go this far. I just wanted you to get away from her. I wanted you to finally see me for who I am. I wanted you to want me! That's all I wanted! You left me, Draco," she said as a sob escaped.

"I didn't mean to abandon you, Pansy! I didn't like you the way you wanted me to! And I'm sorry for that. I needed to get away. I needed to separate myself from what I was."

"Part of me knows that, but the other part is selfish. I'm sorry, Draco. I-I ha-have to keep doing this. If I don't, I die. Like I said."

I stared at the girl I went to Hogwarts with for so many years. I barely recognized her. She was so broken. I almost felt bad for her, but she shouldn't have gotten mixed up in this with whomever helped her.

"I know, but at least free Hermione's torso and feed her. That's all I ask of you."

Pansy nodded. She flicked her wand at me. I moved my arms and wrists around. I slowly sat up.

"I'll be back to give you food," she said. With one last look she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Welp, I wonder what's gonna happen next! Well, I sort of know! This chapter was a lot of fun to write. The next one should be as well. 2-3 more chapters left~


	19. My Exit, Unfair

**Author's note: **Hello! I am terribly excited for this chapter. I hope you are as well.~**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own anything. I merely borrow characters and twist them into random plots.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen:<strong>

**My Exit, Unfair  
><strong>

_Draco's POV_

Once Pansy exited, I painfully turned my neck to glance at Hermione. She was staring at me, eyes wide. I tried to muster up a smile, but horror etched her features. Pure, unguarded horror. I have never seen her look this way before. I wanted nothing more to get up and hug her, to reassure her that I was fine.

"Hermione," I said lightly.

She didn't answer me. I tried again with a bit more force.

"Hermione. I'm _fine_."

"_Fine_!" She shrieked. "You just took two very vengeful crucios and you tell me you're _fine_?" Tears were slowly making their presence known.

"Love, if I wasn't fine, I wouldn't be conversing with you as I am now."

"But you're bleeding!" She said glowering at me.

"Only my lip. It looks worse than it really is. Don't worry," I told her truthfully.

My lip was split, that was true. I bit through it quite forcefully. If I learned anything from Voldermort, it was that I could block out some of the pain from my mind. That was the only good thing that fucking smarmy bastard did for me. But I also don't know the full extent of my injuries yet. Since I haven't been properly fed and I know my body is weak. So I can only imagine, but I think I'd be better off than some.

"It doesn't matter, Draco! You're hurt and we're still stuck in this awful place. What did you think you'd achieve by taunting her like that?" She asked turning her glassy gaze on me.

"I didn't know at first, but I realized she wasn't acting like herself. The girl I've grown up with and saw at the end of the war is nothing like the girl we're seeing now. Yes, she was a bit fucked up, but she was never this bad. She bought into the whole Pureblood Mania, but she went along with it because of her parents more so than what she actually believed. She just wanted to be on the winning side. She wanted this war over as much as we all did. I mean, I knew she loved me, but as I stated, I didn't ever reciprocate those feelings. _Never_," I said vehemently.

"You think she's imperused! But what if she isn't? Like she said, she got way in over her head and now she can't bow out. What if whomever is putting her up to this is doing what Voldermort did? What if their identity is a taboo? But instead of the person knowing her location, they _kill _her?" Hermione said getting that almost-maniac gleam of understanding in her eyes.

I chewed on everything she just worked out. She had to be right. If Pansy was under the Imperius curse, she wouldn't have told us so easily exactly what she thought. She would have to fight tooth and nail to tell me _anything_. Hermione was right. Well, she was always right. No wonder she beat my arse so easily in school. No wonder the Golden Trio relied on her so bloody much. My wife was beyond bloody brilliant.

"You're right. _Of course_ you're right," she sent me a smug grin. "But whomever is using this taboo has to be powerful. He's also a cocky son of a bitch for borrowing such a clever technique from his fallen master."

"He may not be _that_ powerful, just clever and resourceful. I think it wouldn't take much to use one taboo on _one_ person. Voldemort used it on such a grand scale compared to this person."

"True," but before I could say anything else I heard the door unlock and open.

In came Pansy with a tray. She walked purposely towards Hermione's bed. She gave her a bowl and a glass of water. She then turned to me.

"I suppose you should eat something. I haven't fed you in days," she said, her voice void of emotion.

She unbound my torso and let me sit up. I felt every muscle in my back, arms, and stomach clench in pain. I could feel my injuries now. Pansy placed the bowl and a glass of water on my bed as well.

"I'll be back when you're finished," she said before she slammed the door behind her.

I gingerly lifted the spoon to my lips. Pain shot through me. I slightly grimaced and continued to eat. Hermione watched me as I painfully ate my soup.

"Hermione, stop watching me and eat," I said levelly.

She gave me one last wary look and started eating without a word of complaint.

Even if the soup was cold and disgusting, I savored every bit of it. It had been days since I've eaten, so easily forgotten. After Hermione and I finished, Pansy - true to her word - came in and took our dishes without a word. She bound my torso back to the cot and left.

Hermione and I were quiet for a moment, then something hit me.

"Hermione?" I said anxiously.

She looked at me.

"I just now remembered that before you lost your memory, I was helping you refine your wandless magic."

She nodded and told me to go on.

"Hermione, you could try to unbind yourself. You could escape!"

"Even if I can get myself unbound from this bed, I wouldn't leave without you. Even if we could escape, we don't have wands," Hermione said sternly.

"I know, but you have to try. It's a risk we'll have to take," I plead with her.

"I know, I know," she conceded.

"Now, concentrate. You're the stronger one of the two of us. Like I told you before dig deep. Feel the spell, visualize what you're trying to do," I told her quietly.

I watched as Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her face was smooth and serene. I saw her lips move frantically, but without a sound.

After several minutes, she opened her eyes and looked at me. Her cheeks were rosy, her eyes were bright. She was breathing heavily.

"I can't do it," she said morosely.

"Hermione, don't strain yourself. You gave it a try and you I know you tried your hardest," I told her sincerely.

"No, no! I want to try again," she said holding up her hands.

"Hermione," I started.

"Draco, let me try again. If I can't do it this time, then I'll stop."

I looked at her sternly and then finally closed my eyes. I sighed, "fine".

She closed her eyes and sat perfectly still. I watched as her mouth moved quickly once again. A soft glow emitted from her hands. The glow started to become brighter and more profound. Her brow furrowed and then it was gone.

I stared at her. She let out a breathy sigh and opened her eyes.

"Hermione?"

"I think, I think I did it," she said.

I watched as she wiggled her toes. She looked up at me and gave me a small smile. She moved her legs minutely from the cot until they were on the floor. She pushed herself up to stand on shaking arms. Once she stood she looked at me and gave me a grin.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione POV<em>

"I did it," I said quietly.

"Of course you did it," he said smiling at me.

"I'm going to try to unbind you, ok?" I said walking over to his cot.

"No, don't weaken yourself," Draco protested.

"I think I know what to do now. Don't worry," I said kneeling next to him.

He watched as I duplicated the same process I did on myself. Soon Draco was free as I was.

I helped him up. As soon as he was standing in front of me, he placed my face between his hands and kissed me. He kissed me with all the passion he could muster. I could feel how sorry he was, how much he was proud of me, and most of all how much he loved me. I pulled back.

"We'll have plenty of time for that once we get out of here," I said smirking at him.

"Of course."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. I stopped and whispered a quick _alohomora_ and the door quietly swung open. Apparently Pansy didn't try very hard if I could open the door with a simple alohomora.

Draco held up his hand to make me stop. He got out of my grip and walked out into the hallway. I bit my bottom lip as he walked out of sight. I felt my stomach clinch in worry. It had been a minute and he still wasn't back yet.

I inched out of the doorway and headed down the hallway the way I saw Draco go. As I creep down the hallway, I see Draco at the end of it, peering through a doorway. I silently make my way to him and place a hand on his shoulder. He jumped, but he knew it was me instantly.

I moved to his left and peered into the door. I saw Pansy on her hands and knees in front of the fireplace. I saw her speaking into it, but I couldn't hear her from where Draco and I were. We saw her get up and walk towards the door. Draco grabbed my arm and took off the way we came.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET OUT!" She screamed as she came after us.

Hexes showered the small hallway with color as we ran for it. We didn't know where we were going, but we had to get out of there.

I twisted around and saw a jet of red light coming towards us. I lifted my free hand and concentrated on a shield charm. The light bounced off of the shield as Draco drug me down another corridor. He opened a door and closed it behind us.

"Hermione, listen to me. I'm going back out there. I'm going to distract her. I want you to run as soon as you can, ok?" He said staring into my eyes.

"No, I'm not leaving here without you," I told him as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Hermione, there is no choice. We don't have our wands and I'm too weak to perform wandless magic. We'll be sitting ducks. Now, I love you, ok? Always know that!"

"Draco . . ." I whispered as he continued to stare at me.

"No more buts. Just whenever she takes me away, run. Run as fast as you can. Promise me."

"I-I can't."

"You can! Now, promise me!" He said seriously.

"I promise."

"Thank you," he said as he crushed his lips to mine.

When he pulled back, I saw tears in his grey eyes.

"I love you," he said again.

"I love you, too," I whispered.

He gave me one last look and opened the door. When it closed, I lost it.

* * *

><p><em>Draco's POV<em>

I took a steadying breath. I knew if I turned to look at the door I just closed, I would lose my nerve. I strode purposely down the corridor that I just came down and looked around.

"Pansy!" I yelled.

"I knew you'd show up," she said walking towards me.

I swallowed. "Good. Now that that's over, I'm here. What do you want from me?"

"You, Draco. It's always been you," she said circling me.

"I see. Well, I'm yours."

She smiled at me. "That's all I wanted."

As she took me away, all I hoped was that Hermione made it out of here.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione's POV<em>

As soon as I heard Draco call for Pansy, I opened the door and ran down the corridor that he brought me down. I couldn't help the conscious stream of tears that were running down my cheeks as I looked for an exit.

After several dead ends, I finally found a way out. The cool air hit me like a wall. I greedily sucked it into my lungs. I fell to my hands and knees.

Anything could be happening to Draco in there. I tried not to think about it, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to turn back around and run in there. Try to save him or _anything_. Before I could get to my feet, I heard a faint pop.

I looked around bewildered. How could anyone have apparated in this area? Was it someone that was going to help Pansy?

"Hermione!" I heard.

My heart literally leaped out of my chest. It was Harry.

"Harry!" I called as a fresh wave of tears slid down my cheeks.

I saw him come into view.

"Hermione! You're all right. What happened?" He asked helping me up and hugging me to his chest.

"I-Harry, Draco's in there! Pansy has him! I don't know if she's going to hurt him or what! You need to get back up, you need to help him!"

"All right. First, I'm taking you to St. Mungo's and then I'm coming back here with a team. Ok?"

"N-no! We don't have time for that. She could kill him! You haven't seen her, Harry. She's so unhinged!" I protested.

"How about I send my patronus and call for back-up. When they get here, I'll have one of them take you to the hospital, ok?"

I nodded.

I watched as he took out his wand. A moment later his stag was racing out of sight.

"Are you ok, Hermione?"

"Yes, but how the hell did you find me?"

"I put a tracer on you the day you were in my office," he said shuffling his feet.

"I should have known. How come you didn't know where I was until now?"

"Because the place you were in is under the Fidelius Charm. I didn't know where exactly you were until you came out of it."

I nodded again. Before I could ask any more questions, there were several pops from people apparating into the alley.

Harry and I turn to see his team. Their wands were already out as they strode over to us.

"Hermione, do you mind showing us where you came out of?" Harry asked me.

I nod and grab his hand. The rest of the team all clasped hands as I led them to the door I came out of. Once they could see it, Harry turned to me.

"Hermione, Laggen will take you to St. Mungo's. I'll come see you as soon as we rescue Draco."

"Thank you, Harry," I said before Laggen took my arm and apparated away.

* * *

><p><em>Harry's POV<em>

Once Hermione was safely away, I turned to my team and broke them into their usual pairings. Once we get inside, we all take a corridor.

My partner opens doors while I check inside. This goes on until I see a light on under the next door we were going to check. I hold up my hand and quietly inch towards it. I grab an extendable ear out of my pocket and let it slide under the door.

I instantly recognize Pansy's voice.

"Draco, what made you decide to give into me? Did that Mudblood ditch you?" I heard her sneer.

"You're right Pansy. You've always been right. How could I let myself become so low? How could I have married _her_?"

"My thoughts exactly! I never understood why you did it either. Lapse of judgement or she had you under a spell."

"Yes, lapse of judgement."

"You know, _he's_ going to be quite proud," Pansy said with a sigh.

"Who is, Pans?"

"Well now that you stopped being such a tosspot, I can tell you."

Draco must have nodded or something since Pansy went on.

"Your father of course. He helped me with this. He knew you must have been under a spell or something. He wanted to correct your mistake. Now that you've seen the light, we can hunt down Granger and that abomination that is your child and kill them."

". . . of course."

"Good! Now, we can leave this disgusting place. I arranged for us to live somewhere beautiful!"

"Great."

I tugged the extendable ear and placed it back into my pocket. I had heard enough. I looked at my partner and counted to three using my stood back and blasted the door open. I rushed inside and pointed my wand at Pansy.

"Well if it isn't the famous Harry Potter," she said smiling at me.

"Hello, Pansy."

"Come to arrest me and take me back to the Ministry, eh? Going to lock me in Azkaban like everyone else?"

"Of course. I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't."

"Of course, of course. How silly of me," she said staring at me.

"Mitchell, grab Malfoy," I said as I kept my wand trained on Pansy. "Now, we can do this two ways. One, you could come with me by placing your wand down and putting your arms up. Or, I could stun you and make this difficult, for you."

"Or we could do neither," she said as she stood up and held up her wand.

Before I could do anything, Pansy took something out of her pocket. I tried to stun her, but she was gone.

I walked out of the room and looked at Malfoy.

"Do you have any idea where she would have gone?" I asked him sternly.

"No. I just went along with her so that Hermione could get away. She got away, right?" He asked me desperately.

"Yes. One of my men took her to the hospital."

I saw him visibly sag with relief. Mitchell and I escorted him outside and apparated away. Draco and I needed to check on Hermione as well as question Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione's POV<em>

I woke to find someone holding my hand. I found Draco asleep in a chair next to my bed. I rubbed the back of his hand with my thumb. The movement must have made him stir because the next thing I saw was that his tired grey eyes were staring down at me.

"Hey there," he said.

"Hey. What happened?" I asked.

"Potter came in and saved me before Pansy port keyed us out of there. She got away, but Potter and his team are questioning my father about her whereabouts. Apparently he was the mastermind behind all of this shit."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"Me either, but he's still trying to dig his claws into me from jail."

"I'm just glad that you're ok," I told him honestly.

"Me too. I'm glad you're both ok. I was so worried that you wouldn't make it out."

"I was worried she was going to kill you."

"I knew she wouldn't harm me, not really. She wanted _me_ and she wouldn't let anyone or anything stop her."

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Hermione," he said placing a kiss on my forehead.

I clasped our hands together and closed my eyes. I knew everything would be fine, all in good time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know, a lot of POV switching. No worries, EVERYTHING will be sorted in the epilogue. The next chapter is the last, but I promise it'll go out with a bang! Also, the epilogue will be out sometime next week. I'm starting school Monday so bare with me!**  
><strong>


	20. All the Go Inbetweens, Epilogue

**Author's note:** Hello! Last chapter! I'm so sad to see this go!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that JKR has written about, but I simply _borrow_ those characters and twist them into random plots.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty:<strong>

**All the Go Inbetweens**

**(Epilogue)  
><strong>

_Harry's POV_

I walked into the interrogation room and found Lucius Malfoy looking regal as ever in his filthy Azkaban garb. I took a seat across the table from him. He regarded me with an air of superiority. Well, I'm glad that Lucius hasn't let prison change him.

"Mr. Malfoy," I said clearing my throat.

"Potter. How nice of you to spring me out of jail for such an occasion. Going to question to me death again, eh?" He sneered.

"Well, that would only be too easy. I'm simply going to ask you a few questions and hope that you make this easier on yourself and answer them," I said placing my arms on the table.

He gave me a curt nod. He can act as arrogant as he wants, but he's still going back to prison after this.

"What would you like to know?" He asked spreading his arms as wide as his manacles would let him.

"I would like to know the extent of your little plan involving your son and his wife," I said sitting back in my chair.

He gave me a rueful smile and opened his mouth, "well I was only trying to help my son see that marrying the _mud-_Muggleborn was a mistake. That he'd see Ms. Parkinson and see the error of his ways. I simply told my plan to Pansy and she did everything else."

"I see. And you didn't tell her to kidnap your son and lure Mrs. Granger-Malfoy?"

"No. I let her figure out the details. What could I really have done from Azkaban? I can barely scratch my head without a guard knowing," he said seemingly at ease.

"Then how did you place the spell upon Ms. Parkinson then?"

"And what spell would that be, Mr. Potter?" He drawled.

"Ms. Parkinson said you placed a taboo upon your name. She said if she spoke it, you would have the power to kill her."

"And again, how could I do that from prison? I don't have a wand nor do I have contact with anyone on the outside. My own wife won't even come visit me! So again, how would I achieve such a thing?" He asked as anger coated his tone.

I was quiet for a moment. I knew he couldn't do anything from jail, but certainly he had to have contact from someone on the outside. He had to have.

"I will admit I planted an idea in her head, but I wouldn't do anything so _extreme_, not anymore. I haven't changed my views, Mr. Potter, but I wouldn't harm my son again. I've done enough of that."

To say I was shocked by Lucius' statement would be an understatement. I knew he hadn't changed, but I've never heard him actually talk about Draco with such endearment.

"I know that not everyone has changed their views on the world just because the war's over, but I suppose I let my judgement blind me. I shouldn't have automatically blamed you and I am sorry for that."

Shock flickered over Lucius' face for a moment and then it was gone; his face back into a smooth mask of indifference.

"Well, I suppose I cannot blame you for thinking that of me. My past is enough to condemn me of the simplest of things. But I will tell you I had nothing to do with her plan. She was on her own after she came to visit me."

"I see. Do you have any idea where she would have taken Draco once she got the chance?" I asked hoping he'd know something.

"I cannot be sure, but possibly to one of her family's summer homes."

I nodded at him and quickly wrote it down. It was true that most wealthy, Pureblood families had several homes, but not all of them were registered.

"Thank you, Lucius. If we have anymore questions, we'll be in contact."

He gave me another nod. I signaled for the guards to come in. Before Lucius left, he turned and regarded me with his cool grey eyes.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Yes?"

"Would you let me son know that I didn't have anything more to do with this? And tell him and H-Hermione I said I'm sorry."

"I will. And Lucius, I want you to know that you'll be a grandfather soon. They're having a girl."

For a moment I saw his usually emotionless eyes soften, but it was gone before I could get a closer look.

He didn't say anything else, but nodded to the guards and they took him away.

I had to go ask Draco about Pansy's summer homes. If anyone knew, it'd be him.

* * *

><p>I knocked on the Manor's front doors. Moments later, Hermione opened the door. She was looking a lot better since I've seen her days ago.<p>

"Harry!" She exclaimed giving me a hug.

I returned the gesture. "Hermione. Is Draco here?"

"Mhm! Come in, I'll go get him."

I walked into the den and sat down in one of the chairs. I didn't have to wait long because Draco came striding in a moment later.

"Potter," he said sitting down on the couch.

"I have a few questions for you," I said getting right to business.

"Oh?"

"I was wondering if you knew the locations of the Parkinson's summer homes."

"I do. Do you think that Pansy fled to one of them?" He asked as I saw hope filter through his eyes.

"Possibly. I-I questioned your father to see if he knew anything."

"Did he?" I could hear the angry bubbling to the surface.

"He didn't, actually. He wasn't really even apart of Pansy's plan. She came to speak to him and he simply said something and she ran with it. It was all her. He didn't even have a taboo on her. She lied."

Draco was quiet for a moment. "Are you sure? You know some of my father's friends are still out there. Any one of them could have done it."

"I know, but he was telling the truth. He, he told me that he didn't want to hurt you anymore. He said he's done enough of that. He also told me to tell you that he was sorry."

Draco looked at me as if I grew another head. "He had nothing to do with this? He actually didn't?"

"Nothing. Pansy was working alone."

Draco nodded at me. "I'll go get a piece of parchment and write down the locations of the Parkinson's homes."

I watched him get up with a dazed look upon his face as he went back to his office. Hermione walked into the den a moment later.

"Is what you say true, Harry? Lucius had nothing to do with this."

"You heard right. He doesn't want to hurt Draco anymore. And I don't know if it was my place, but I told him about the baby."

"And?"

"He didn't say anything, but I think it really hit him. I mean that his son could change and bring a new life into this world after everything that happened. I think he gets it."

"Maybe," was all she said.

Draco came back into the room and handed me the parchment. "I hope this helps."

"Me too. Thanks. I'll owl you both if anything happens."

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione called after me.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione's POV<em>

_3 months later_

Things have been going well for the past few months. Things that happened with Pansy and my memory have seemed like it _almost_ never happened.

Draco and I were doing just fine. The baby was healthy and that's all we cared about. I was scared that the days Draco and I were with Pansy would have harmed our daughter, but she's fine. The relief was overwhelming.

Harry had found Pansy after a month of eluding the Aurors. They found her close to her family's summer home in America. It surprised me that she eluded them for so long. It seemed Pansy wasn't so brainless as we thought she was years ago.

Narcissa kept to her word and has stayed to help Draco and I with whatever we needed. The woman has really helped me out with everything. Gemma's room was finally finished. I actually enjoyed having her around.

I was sitting in Gemma's room in the rocking chair, admiring our work when a pain shot through my stomach. I sucked in a breath and squeezed my eyes shut. I slowly breathed in and out and waited for the pain to subside. When it didn't, I called out for Narcissa. She came rushing into the room, she was incredibly swift for a woman of her age.

"Hermione, what's wrong! Is it the baby?" She asked kneeling next to me.

"I-I think so," I said as I squeezed my eyes shut once again.

"I think we need to get you to St. Mungo's."

I simply nodded.

She placed her hands under my arms and helped me up.

"Wait, we need to tell Draco," I said.

"We will. I'll tell him, but for now we need to get you to the hospital."

I complied as she helped me down the hall and to the fireplace.

"Do you think you'll be all right to floo by yourself?"

"I think so," I told her as I winced.

She handed me the bag of powder. I took a pinch of it and threw it into the fire. I stepped in and feebly called out St. Mungo's. No sooner did I step out of the way, Narcissa stepped out behind me. She grabbed my arm again to help support me and we headed to the front desk.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Malfoy is in labor," she said politely, but with an urgent undertone.

The receptionist behind the desk nodded quickly. She grabbed a wheelchair and she and Narcissa helped me into it. A Healer walked up and started to push me down the hallway as Narcissa walked beside me.

The Healer took me into a private room. He placed a hospital robes on the bed.

"Mrs. Malfoy, would you please change into those robes. Healer Gard will be in in just a few minutes."

"Thank you," Narcissa said for me.

I grabbed the robes and walked into the bathroom to change. Once I came back out and laid down on the bed, Narcissa said she was going to floo Draco and tell him that I was in the hospital.

After Narcissa left, Healer Gard walked in with a small smile on her lips.

"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon," she told me.

"Me either."

"So tell me what happened?" She said starting to hook me up to machines.

"Well, I was sitting down and I felt this sharp pain go through my stomach. It didn't stop until I got here."

"Hmm. Well, you may be in labor. I'll have to run some tests to actually know for sure."

"Hermione!" I heard Draco coming down the hall.

He ran into the room and stopped next to the bed. "Are you ok? Is the baby ok?"

"I told him not to worry too much," Narcissa said coming into the room.

"We were just about to find out, Mr. Malfoy," Healer Gard said.

He took my hand in his and pulled up a chair. He looked over at me.

"I was so scared when mother flooed me and told me that you were in the hospital," he said seriously.

"I'm fine. I might be going into labor," I told him.

"This early?"

"It's only a month. I was a month early and I turned out just fine," I reassured him.

Some of the tension in his body seemed to melt away. "I just want you both to be all right."

"Don't worry Mr. Malfoy, Hermione and your daughter will be just fine. I was right, you're going into labor. Your contractions aren't that close together so it'll take some time. I'll be back in an hour to see how close they are. When I come back, if you want, I could give you something to help with the pain and to speed up the process."

"I'll think about it and let you know," I told her.

She gave us both a nod and a smile and left.

"I can't believe she's going to be here so soon," Narcissa said with a smile.

"Me either," I said getting comfortable.

"I'm excited!" Draco said.

"Of course you would be. You don't have to do any of the work," I teased him.

"I know you're excited as well," he smirked at me.

"Of course I am! I get to finally hold our little girl."

"Since there will be a long wait, I'm going to go back to the Manor and pack a bag for you and Gemma," Narcissa said.

"Thank you, Mother," Draco said not taking his eyes off of me.

"Of course," she said as she left.

* * *

><p><em>Three hours later<em>

I opted for not taking anything to dull the pain, but I did opt for speeding up the process. Last time Healer Gard came in said that I was half way there.

Draco was being so supportive. He was by my side the whole time getting me whatever I needed. I was grateful that he was there. Every once in awhile he'd smile at me. I could almost feel his excitement. It was starting to rub off on me more and more.

When Healer Gard came back in, she told me that I was ready. Narcissa came over to me and gave me a kiss on my forehead and went out to the waiting room. She also owled Harry and the Weasleys for us. They were all out there waiting as well.

She placed a small stool at the end of my bed as Draco scooted closer to my bed and continued to hold my hand.

"Ready Hermione?" Healer Gard asked.

"I suppose so."

"When I tell you to push, push as hard as you can."

All of the birthing books never prepared me for this. The pain was almost as bad as any crucio. I was glad Draco gave me his hand to squeeze, I'm sure I was close to breaking it, but he didn't say anything except encouragement.

I gave one final push and all I heard was her. It was all I could hear over the din in the room. Healer Gard was congratulating us, Draco was kissing my forehead and telling me I did it, but all I could really focus on was her.

Healer Gard cleaned her up and wrapped her in a blanket. She walked over to Draco and I and placed her in my eyes. As soon as my eyes looked into hers, I knew. I knew everything. Everything came back to me in a surge of colors and voices.

I gasped.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Draco asked worried.

"I-I think I remember everything now," I said slowly.

"What?"

"I don't know. I just looked at her and everything came back," I said looking down at my daughter.

She was perfect. Her eyes were the same as her father's and her hair was a light brown and curly like mine (but the curls were smooth). She was beautiful. There was no other word for her.

"I'll tell Healer Gard to get Doctor Faint. Maybe he can explain this to us."

"Maybe. Here, hold her," I told him offering her to him.

He took her from my arms and simply stared. His eyes roved her perfect little face. He finally looked over at me.

"She's gorgeous. She's more than that. There are no words for her," he said quietly.

I smiled up at him as he cooed over her. I felt that she would have Draco wrapped around her finger easily. After a few moments, he gave Gemma back to me so that he could tell everyone and find Doctor Faint.

I stared at Gemma lovingly. She was better than I ever imagined. People came in to visit us. First Narcissa who squealed and cooed over her granddaughter, then Harry and Gin, then Molly and Aurthur and finally Ron.

He slowly came into the room with his hands in his pockets.

"Congrats, 'Mione."

"Thank you," I told him with a smile.

He sat down in the chair next to my bed. "Do you want to hold her?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No thank you."

I was a little hurt that he still couldn't except my life with Draco. It had been months since our falling out. He owled me months ago to ask if I was ok after the ordeal with Pansy, but that was it.

"Ron, are you ok?"

"Yes."

"Why haven't I seen you? I've owled you and everything, but you ignored me."

"I don't know. I guess I couldn't handle your new life."

"Ron, I've been with Draco for years now. You've had plenty of time to get used to this."

"Yes, but now that you have a kid with him, you _really_ are with him now."

"What do you m-" I stopped mid-sentence. Something swam back into my memory.

I was over at the Burrow for Sunday dinner. I came to dinner at least twice a month to catch up with everyone. But this night seemed different. Ron wasn't acting like his usual self. Usually he was a bit stand offish, but friendly enough. Tonight he was back to friendly like nothing ever happened between us. At the time, I wasn't suspicious of his behavior. It was Ron. We've been best friends for years. I was happy to have him back.

He offered to get me something to drink and I accepted. When he came back and gave me pumpkin juice, it tasted a bit weird, but I didn't think much of it. I was pregnant and things tend to taste a little weird at times. He must have put something in my drink that night.

When I looked at Ron, I saw the guilty look on his face.

"What did you put in my drink that night, Ron?"

"Hermione, I was desperate," he started. "I just wanted you back. I didn't want you to be with him. We were happy together."

"We were happy at one time, but we fizzled out. What did you put in my drink?"

"I put in a love potion. I told you I-I was desperate."

"WHAT? How could you?" I asked as I tried to calm Gemma down.

"I love you Hermione. That's why."

"But things would have never worked out. You were so desperate that you would put me under a love potion just so I would love you? It wouldn't have been real!"

Before he could say anything, Draco walked in with Doctor Faint.

"So it was you, Weasley," he said deadly calm. "I heard everything you said. I called Harry and he's coming to take you in. You contributed to Hermione's memory loss."

"I didn't mean to!"

"It doesn't fucking matter! You still did it in hopes she would come back to you and that even backfired," he sneered.

"This is all your fault, Malfoy. She would have come back to me. She would have!"

"Actually Ronald, I wouldn't."

He whirled around and looked at me. I've never seen him look so angry at me. Harry strode into the room.

"Ron, come with me."

"Yes, leave Weasley. You're distressing my daughter," Draco said crossing the room to stand next to me.

He gave us one last withering look and left with Harry.

"Now, Doctor Faint, explain what happened," Draco said calmly.

"Well, as you've both found out, someone used a spell and a potion on you. And now you now what they were. They both counteracted and resulted in Hermione's memory loss, BUT, her memories were guarded in a way. Since you conceived your daughter before you lost your memories, you still had a part of them in you because of her. She helped you. That is why when you got help you got back bits and pieces," he said simply.

I looked from the doctor to Draco and then finally down at Gemma sleeping in my arms.

"But that seems impossible," I said.

"It does, but your daughter was a part of you as well as Draco. So you wouldn't completely forget everything about him for long."

"Wow."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Of course. It's the least I can do after what Pansy did," he said before he left us alone.

"I fucking knew he was a weasel!"

"I know. I just can't believe he'd do something like this."

"I can."

"I know you did. And you were right."

"What was that?"

I sighed. "_You were right_."

He smiled at me. "Of course I am. I'm just glad everything got sorted in the end. I love you."

"I love you. And I love Gemma."

"I especially love her," he said kissing her forehead.

With my family by my side, I knew things would be ok and I couldn't be happier.

**~The End~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would like to thank you _all_ for reviewing, favoriting and alerting this story! I'm glad you enjoyed it as much I as did writing it. **THANK YOU!**

Any future stories in the works: possibly a Harry/Luna chapter fic, a collection of Dramione one-shots and drabbles, and possibly a collection of Lily/James one-shot and drabbles.

And again, thank you all!**  
><strong>


End file.
